My Only One Girl!
by FujoAoi
Summary: HUNHAN! Luhan, dijual oleh ayah tirinya pada seorang namja berumur 20 tahun. Dengan kesepakatan yang dianggap merugikan dirinya, Luhan menjalani hidupnya bersama Sehun, orang yang menganggapnya sebagai properti itu. Apa Luhan akan bertahan tinggal bersama Sehun yang berlaku sesukanya? Dan apa Sehun akan mulai mencintai yeoja yang lebih kecil darinya itu? WARNING : GS! TYPO, DLL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My only one girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

 **AND THE STORY BEGINS!**

 **. . .**

Seorang yeoja mungil nan manis berumur 15 tahun terlelap di sebuah kamar yang terkesan erotis. Ia menggerakkan badannya dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Namanya Xi Luhan. Luhan duduk dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Ia berharap semua yang ia alami ini hanyalah mimpi.

Ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, itu bukan mimpi. Dirinya memang berada di dalam kamar di sebuah motel yang terletak tidak jauh dari wilayah klub malam di Seoul. "Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dari pintu.

Ia adalah orang yang menemukan Luhan. Orang yang menyelamatkan Luhan dari sebuah usaha pembunuhan terhadap keluarganya. Hanya Luhan yang tersisa dari keluarganya. "Ya. Aku baru bangun," kata Luhan dengan lemas.

Kyuhyun—orang yang menyelamatkannya itu tersenyum. "Begini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu," kata Kyuhyun. Luhan menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Seseorang sudah membelimu. Jauh sebelum orang tuamu mengalami konflik dalam usahanya," kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ya… Benar. Dia ingin menjemputmu malam ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Luhan menoleh menatap jendela yang ditutupi sebuah tirai berwarna merah menggoda. "Umurnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menutupi kekesalannya.

"20 tahun. Seorang pewaris perusahaan. Kau dibeli olehnya karena ayahmu memaksa untuk menjualmu," kata Kyuhyun. "jadi, secara tidak langsung aya—"

"CUKUP! Aku muak mendengarkannya. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku akan menyiapkan mentalku untuk menjadi seorang budak," kata Luhan. Kyuhyun tertegun. "Baik. Aku akan kembali bersama Sungmin dalam 30 menit."

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ayahnya. SIALAN! Bahkan orang tua bangka itu bukan ayah kandungnya. Bagaimana bisa orang tua bejat yang telah memperkosa ibunya demi mendapatkan ibunya itu menjual dirinya?

"Aku hanya cukup menjadi budak saja kan? Biarlah…" kata Luhan pasrah.

 **Flashback**

Luhan yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun melihat pintu flatnya dan ibunya terbuka. Luhan yang bingung kemudian masuk dan melihat sebuah sepatu pria yang tergeletak berantakan di depan pintunya. Setau Luhan, Ibunya tidak mungkin membiarkan secuil isi rumah berantakan.

Luhan mendekat ke kamar Ibunya. "Erngghhh… Euuuuuhhh… A-Aku mohonhhh… Lepashhhh…"

Jantung Luhan berdetak semakin kencang. Ia melihat Ibunya berada di bawah badan seorang lelaki yang ia perkirakan cocok untuk menjadi kakak dari ibunya itu. "Hahaha… Melin… Kau cantik sekali…" katanya sambil menciumi tengkuk ibu Luhan.

Luhan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar ibunya. "Bersiaplah…"

"ARGGGHHH… SAKITHHH… AAHHHH!" Ibu Luhan merintih kesakitan karena kewanitaannya diterobos oleh kejantanan pria yang ada di atasnya tanpa persiapan. "Ahhhh… Eummmmhhh… Nikmatthhh…"

Luhan menutup telinganya untuk menghindari erangan dan rintihan yang tercipta dari ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. "Aku keluarrrhhhh…" ucap lelaki bejat itu. "Janganhhh… Di dalamhhh…"

"Rasakan itu. Kalau kau hamil, aku akan lebih mudah menikahimu, Melin sayang…"

Luhan meringkuk di dalam kamarnya ketakutan. Ada seorang penjahat yang datang dan menyakiti ibunya.

 **2 months later…**

Luhan berada di sebuah gereja yang sudah mulai dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang tidak Luhan kenal. Ibunya akan menikah dengan pria yang telah membuat suara rintihan ibunya terdengar dan terekam di dalam otak pintar Luhan.

Luhan melihat seringan licik orang itu ketika melihat Ibu Luhan berjalan menuju altar dengan wajah yang pucat. Ibunya hamil dengan benih orang bejat yang tidak pantas berdiri di atas altar sana dengan setelan mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Luhan sering mendengar ibunya menangis karena memiliki anak dari orang yang ia kenal dari tempat kerjanya. Luhan hanya bisa diam di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan semua rintihan kesakitan hati ibunya dan semua kata umpatan pada lelaki bejat itu.

Setelah janji suci disetujui kedua belah pihak. Orang yang di dalam hukum itu telah menjadi ayah tirinya, mencium ganas ibunya di depan semua orang yang mulai bertepuk tangan. Luhan melihat tangan ibunya yang bergetar berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari pria di depannya.

Zeyong—nama lelaki yang akan selalu Luhan benci dalam hidupnya.

 **. . .**

 **Flashback off**

Sungmin bersenandung sambil menggosok tubuh Luhan yang sedang duduk di dalam bathup. "Lu? Kau baik?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. "Tidak terlalu. Aku teringat masa laluku," kata Luhan.

"Yang mengerikan," tambah Sungmin sambil meringis. "Ya. Kau benar," kata Luhan. Luhan keluar dari bathup dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah di sediakan Sungmin. Sungmin membersihkan kaki Luhan hingga ke paha. "Kakimu indah sekali…" ujar Sungmin terlalu jujur. Luhan tertawa ringan.

"Kau tau, orang seperti apa yang akan menjemputku?" tanya Luhan yang mulai penasaran. Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ngingat seperti apa ciri-ciri orang yang datang menemui suaminya beberapa jam lalu.

"Rahangnya tegas. Matanya tajam seperti elang. Kulitnya pucat seperti susu. Nada bicaranya dingin," kata Sungmin. "Dan sepertinya dia hebat," tambah Sungmin denagn wajah yang agak memerah.

"Tentu saja dia hebat," kata Luhan malas. Sungmin terkejut. "Ba-Bagaimana kau tau dia hebat?" tanya Sungmin balik karena kaget. "Dia adalah penerus perusahaan bukan? Bahkan dia bisa membeli seorang manusia seperti aku," kata Luhan. Sungmin menatap Luhan malas. "Ishhh…"

Luhan terdiam ketika Sungmin datang mengambil beberapa alat yang Luhan tau merupakan alat wax. "I-Itu untuk apa?" tanya Luhan gugup. "Membersihkan semua rambut-rambut mungil penganggangu itu," jawab Sungmin sambil mulai mengoleskannya pada selangkangan Luhan.

Luhan menringis mulai membayangkan rasa sakitnya. "Tenang saja. Ini tidak lebih sakit dari pada apa yang akan kau rasakan," kata Sungmin.

Srettt…

"Aah…"

 **. . .**

Luhan merasa selangkangannya masih sedikit sakit. Sekarang ia berbaring tanpa baju di kasur yang sudah ia tempati selama satu minggu. Sungmin memilih-milih baju di lemari yang ada di kamar itu. "Hm… Aku bingung… Kau cocok menggunakan baju yang satu. Sedangkan yang lain terlalu cocok," gumam Sungmin sambil menimang-nimang dua stel dress.

"Yang paling cocok saja. Aku pilih itu," saran Luhan tanpa melihat dress itu. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin. "Ya. Aku yakin," jawab Luhan malas. Sungmin melempar gaun itu ke arah Luhan.

"Pakailah," perintah Sungmin. Luhan membelalak dan segera duduk ketika melihat dress itu transparan. "Ini bukan baju!" tolak Luhan. "Kau yang memilihnya manis," kata Sungmin. "Be-Berikan aku pakaian dalam!" kata Luhan.

"Oops… No no no! Tidak ada pakaian dalam selain lingerie di dalam ini juga, sweetheart," ujar Sungmin sambil meneliti isi lemari. "OUH! SHIT!" umpat Luhan. "Berikan aku itu!" akhirnya Luhan mengalah. Dari pada kulitnya akan langsung bersentuhan dengan dress transparan, lebih baik ia menggunakan lingerie.

"Kau seksi!" kata Sungmin ketika melihat Luhan memakai lingerie itu. "Kau bahkan terlalu nakal untuk menjadi seorang gadis," kata Sungmin lagi. Luhan mulai mengenakan dressnya. Sungmin membantu Luhan membereskan tampilannya dan merapikan rambutnya. Luhan menatap cermin, wajahnya sudah dipoles dengan make up tipis dari Sungmin.

"Aku seperti jalang," kata Luhan. Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan jalang. Tapi, wanita terhormat," ralat Sungmin.

"SAYANG!" panggil Kyuhyun dari luar. Sungmin berlari membuka pintu. Kyuhyun langsung menciumnya ganas dan menimbulkan suara-suara nista yang sering Luhan dengar ketika Zeyong mencium Ibunya.

"Bisa kalian berhenti dan memberikanku jaket?" tanya Luhan. "aku kedinginan," tambahnya. Kyuhyun melemparkan jaket yang awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Luhan. "Ah… Minhhh… Kau sangat manishhh…" desah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai memegang kejantanannya.

Luhan menutup matanya dan memakai jaket yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Jangan melakukan seks didepanku," perintah Luhan dengan nada malas. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari benda pusakanya. "Kau pasti mencobanya ya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Setetes. Dosis tinggi yang berbahaya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus paha Sungmin. Sungmin berdecak kesal mendengar tingkah suaminya itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan!"

"Tuan…" seorang pelayan datang membawakan Luhan beberapa makanan. "Oh, masuklah," perintah Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan ceruknya. Luhan menatap makan malamnya yang malam ini tampak lebih mewah dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. "Makanlah, Lu," ujar Sungmin.

Luhan mengambil sendok dan menyuap nasi hangat di depannya. Luhan makan dengan lahap. Kemudian ia meminum air putih yang telah disediakan. "Oh, Tuan!" kata Sungmin ketika melihat seorang namja tampan datang dan segera memasuki kamar Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang pria dengan jas mahal datang sendirian. "Kau tuanku?" tanya Luhan. Namja itu menyeringai. "Pemilikmu," jawabnya membenarkan. Luhan tertawa ringan. "Baiklah. Lalu, bisa kita pergi?" tanya namja itu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo," ajak Luhan. Sungmin menatap Luhan yang sudah mulai terpikat pada namja tampan yang berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun—yang masih sibuk dengan tubuh Sungmin—mengantarkan Luhan ke mobil namja itu. "Terima kasih. Uangnya sudah aku transfer,"

Luhan meninggalkan klub itu dan segera melaju pesat menuju mansion mewah.

. . .

Sehun—namja tampan yang mengendarai mobil itu melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya itu mulai mengelus-elus pahanya sendiri. Sehun menyeringai. "Kau kepanasan?" tanyanya sok tidak tau. Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Kita akan segera sampai. Tenang saja," kata Sehun. Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam halaman mansionnya yang luas. Luhan suda mendesah tidak karuan di dalam mobil. Dan hasilnya, Sehun sudah berereksi. Kejantanannya tercetak jelas.

"Ayo!" Sehun membukakan pintu Luhan dan melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah karena bernafsu, "Apahhh… Yang terjadi padakuhhh…" tanya Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar yang abu-abu.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dan mengunci pintu itu. Ia melepaskan jasnya sembarang arah. "A-Apa yang anda lakukanhhh?" tanya Luhan takut. "Memilikimu. Tentu saja," jawab Sehun enteng. "Ka-Kau sudah memilikikuhhh… Eungghhh…" ujar Luhan.

"Belum. Aku ingin dirimu," jawab Sehun. "setiap inchi tubuhmu," tambahnya.

Sehun membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Luhan yang melihatnya ketakutan. Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan membuka jaket Luhan dengan mudah. "Kau terlalu lugu, atau bagaimana?"

Luhan ketakutan dan badannya bergetar. "Kau melihat ibumu hampir setiap malam dimasuki oleh lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku inginkan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan terjatuh ke atas kasur karena kakinya tersandung.

"Nikmatilah sayang…"

Sehun naik ke atas badan Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan bernafsu. Luhan melenguh panjang dan mendorong tubuh Sehun. Hanya saja, tenaganya tdak dapat dikeluarkan semua karena tubuhnya berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang dosis tinggi.

Suara-suara ciuman dua insan itu memenuhi kamar Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan ciumannya dari bibir Luhan dan mencium tengkuk Luhan. Luhan mengerang nikmat sambil tetap berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Ahh… Le-Lepashhhkanhhh… Eunggghhh…"

Sehun menarik ujung dress Luhan dan membuatnya sobek seketika. Luhan kaget karena kelakuan Sehun. "Apa yanghhh… Kau lakukanhhh?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggigit tengkuk Luhan dan membuat sebuah tanda merah di sana.

"Ucapanmu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu," kata Sehun seolah mengejek Luhan. Luhan berusaha mati-matian menolak Sehun. Sehun duduk di atas paha Luhan dan menarik dress Luhan agar segera menyingkir dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Sexy!" kata Sehun. Sehun membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan Luhan melihat ototnya yang terbentuk. Sehun kali ini menarik lingeria itu. "Ja-JANGAN! AKU MOHON!"

SREEEKKKK

Tubuh Luhan terpampang dengan indahnya di depan Sehun. "Hiks… Aku mohon… Lepaskan aku…" kata Luhan sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Sehun menyeringai dan menarik tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Luhan masih menangis.

Sehun memegang kedua payudara Luhan yang masih segar. Sehun memerasnya dengan perlahan dan terkadang kuat. Itu membuat Luhan semakin mendesah. "Auhhh… Euuunnnhhh… Akkkhhh… Euuuhhhh…"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan mulai mencium payudara Luhan dari persatu. Dan tak lupa, ia memberi bekas kecupannya di atas payudara Luhan. Ia menggigit ujung payudara Luhan hingga Luhan mengerang. Sehun melepaskan celananya dan juga celana dalamnya. "Aku mohon… Jangan…" tangis Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," kata Sehun. Sehun mencium daerah selangkangan Luhan dan menjilatnya. Luhan mendesah lagi. "Ah… ge-Gelihhh.. Hikss… Euuuhhh…"

Sehun melihat jalan masuknya menuju tubuh Luhan dan melebarkannya. Punya Luhan masih sangat rapat dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menjamahnya. Bahkan sangking tertutupnya Luhan, Luhan belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran. "Desahkan namaku, Luhan. Desahkan Sehun," instruksi Sehun.

Sehun menjilat satu jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kewanitaan Luhan. "Akhhh… Sakithhh…" Sehun mendorong masuk jarinya perlahan dan mengocok jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan. "Ahhh… Shhh… Euuuhhhh…"

Setelah merasa kewanitaan Luhan menerima jarinya. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah karena cairan Luhan. Sehun membasahi kejantanannya dengan cairan Luhan. "Bahkan tanpa sentuhanmu sudah membuat ini mengeras," kata Sehun.

Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Luhan. "Goodbye virginity!"

JLEBBB!

"AKKKHHHHH… SAKITTTHHH…" erang Luhan. Luhan menangis. Tubuhnya hancur rasanya. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang gadis telah hancur. Mahkotanya yang segarusnya dimiliki orang yang akan menjadi suaminya telah dirampas oleh tuannya. "Kau nikmat!"

"Desahkan namaku, Luhan," perintah Sehun yang memaju mundurkan kejantanannya. Luhan meringis sakit dan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "Se-Sehunhhh… Ahhhh… Sa-Sakithhhhh…"

Sehun juga mencium payudara Luhan dan menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam liang Luhan. Ia meraskaan tubuh Luhan bergetar tak lama setelahnya. Ia merasakan kejantanannya diselimuti cairan hangat. "Sekarang giliranku," kata Sehun.

Sehun terus menggenjot tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak berdaya untuk melawan dan akhirnya menikmati permainan. Sehun merasa dirinya akan sampai. "Aku sampaihhh…"

Cairan Sehun memenuhi lubang Luhan hingga Luhan merasa dirinya penuh. "Kau hebat!" puji Sehun. Luhan menangis. Ia tidak bisa menerima tubuhnya sudah kotor karena namja yang ada di atasnya itu. Karena Luhan terlalu lelah, akhirnya Luhan tertidur dan membiarkan Sehun berkali-kali menumpahkan benihnya di dalam rahim Luhan yang tengah berada di masa suburnya.

 **. . .**

Luhan bangun dengan badan yang pegal. Sehun sudah bangun dan masih mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan merasa bagian bawah dirinya masih penuh. "Uuhh…" lenguh Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan masih diam dan kemudian menangis. "Hiks… Aku benci… HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sehun menarik kepala Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan memukul dadanya karena marah. "Aku benci padamu Tuan Sehun! Aku benci!" kata Luhan sambil terus menangis.

Sehun hanya bisa diam dan mendengar tangisan Luhan. Setelah Luhan diam, Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. "Aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kau diamlah di rumah. Aku akan menyuruh Minseok membantumu membersihkan diri," kata Sehun yang kemudian melepaskan pertautan antara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga dada dan menatap darah yang menempel di sprei.

Tak lama, seorang gadis berpipi seperti bakpao datang. "Hai! Namaku, Kim Minseok. Senang bertemu denganmu!" kata Minseok. Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Minseok… Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari diriku… Aku kotor!" kata Luhan dengan nada sedih.

Minseok merengut, ia kasihan pada Luhan dan segera memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. "Ayo. Kita harus membersihkan dirimu. Kita harus kesekolah barumu sekarang," kata Minseok. Luhan menatap Minseok. "Darimana kau tau, aku harus sekolah?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mendecak. "Aish! Aku ini pelupa. Aku ini adalah asisten Tuan Sehun. jadi, aku yang menyiapkan segala keperluan Tuan Sehun. aku juga yang memberi tau Tuan Sehun semua tentangmu," kata Minseok.

"Bagaimana dengan Zeyong?" tanya Luhan. Minseok kaget. "bukankah kau pasti tau dia dimana sekarang?" tambah Luhan. Minseok menggeleng. "Dia mati. Dia sudah mati, Luhan," jawab Minseok bohong.

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Syukurlah," kata Luhan lega.

 **. . .**

"Namamu?" tanya seorang guru.

"Xi Luhan. Umurku 15 tahun. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku tinggal bersama Nona Kim," jelas Luhan pada petugas itu. "Oh? Benarkah?" tanya petugas itu pada Minseok. "Baiklah. Silahkan diisi yang belum lengkap," petugas itu meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok untuk mengisi formulir.

"Untung saja ada kemeja berlehar tinggi yang bisa menutupi kissmark itu," ucap Minseok lega. Luhan tersenyum pahit dan kembali membaca formulirnya. "Sudah. Aku akan memberikan ini dulu," kata Luhan. Luhan segera menemui petugas itu dan memberikan formulirnya. "Kau bisa mulai sekolah besok,"

Luhan kembali menemui Minseok dan kemudian mereka pulang menggunakan mobil yang disediakan Sehun. Minseok dan Luhan berhenti disebuah toko pakaian, dimana Luhan bisa membeli seragam. Setelah dari toko itu, Minseok mengajak Luhan untuk mencari keperluan sekolahnya yang lain.

Mereka pulang tepat ketika makan siang datang. Minseok memberikan salam pada Sehun yang berada di ruang tengah, begitu pula Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. "Bagaimana? Kehidupan barumu, Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam. "Ba-Baik…" jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia memerintahkan Minseok pergi dan memberinya ruangan dengan Luhan. Sehun memegang pipi Luhan dengan hati-hati seolah Luhan adalah benda yang akan hilang ditiup angin ketika ia memegangnya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengecup bibir atas Luhan perlahan dan kemudian mencium seluruh bibir Luhan yang berwarna kemerahan. "Selamat datang di mansionku, sayang," kata Sehun. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa Tuan harus segera ke dapur dan makan siang. Tuan pasti lapar," kata Luhan.

Luhan segera meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dan kemudian tertawa. Luhan berhenti karena ia tidak tau arah rumah ini. Rumah ini terlalu besar bagi gadis sepertinya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "bahkan kau tidak tau arah kamarmu, benar?" tambah Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Masuklah ke lorong putih, disana ada pintu ukir besar berwarna putih. Itu kamarmu," kata Sehun. "itu lebih besar dari apa yang pernah kau terima dari Zeyong sialan itu," tambah Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan masih tidak bergerak.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku kamar," kata Luhan yang kemudian segera berjalan menuju kamar yang Sehun maksud. "Kamarku tepat berada di lorong abu-abu yang bersebrangan dengan lorong putih," kata Sehun. "aku akan menemuimu setelah makan siang," tambah Sehun lagi.

 **. . .**

Luhan membuka pintu ukir di depannya. Sebuah kamar besar seperti kamar di istana menunggu Luhan untuk Luhan tempati. Luhan masuk dan melihat sebuah ranjang putih berukuran queen size ditengah ruangan. Kamarnya juga memiliki walk-in-closet yang diterangi lampu berwarna putih. Di dinding juga ada sebuah tulisan namanya yang dicat menggunakan cat abu-abu.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap taman yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Luhan membuka pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah taman berukuran 3 × 5 meter. Luhan duduk di atas kursi putih yang ada di taman itu. ia menghidup udara dalam-dalam.

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok. Luhan melihat Minseok yang tersenyum dan melambai padanya. "Tuan Sehun menunggu. Ayo, kau harus makan. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak sarapan tadi pagi," kata Minseok. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan bersama Minseok berjalan menuju ruang makan yang bernuansa Eropa klasik. Sehun duduk di salah satu sisi meja untuk enam orang itu. Luhan duduk di ujung satunya lagi. "Baik. Sekarang kita makan," ajak Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan makan dalam diam. Luhan yang pertama kali selesai makan dan menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun yang menyadari Luhan menatapnya meletakkan sendoknya. "Kau membuatku susah untuk makan, Luhan," kata Sehun.

"Jika begitu, aku akan segera ke kamarku," kata Luhan. Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih makan. Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam air mancur yang ada di taman mininya.

Tok… Tok…

"Kita harus bicara," kata Sehun.

 **. . .**

 **Peraturan hubungan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

 **Sebagai properti yang dimiliki oleh Oh Sehun,**

 **Xi Luhan dijamin kehidupannya, dijamin kesehatannya, dijamin perekonomiannya,**

 **Oh Sehun dapat bercinta dengan Xi Luhan kapanpun ia mau,**

 **Xi Luhan harus datang ketika Sehun memanggilnya,**

 **Xi Luhan harus menerima jika Oh Sehun memiliki wanita lain sebagai seorang kekasih atau istrinya.**

 **Dan peraturan itu dapat diubah sesuai dengan kesepakatan Oh Sehun**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Oh Sehun**

Luhan mencabik kertas yang diantarkan oleh Sehun itu. Sehun menatap datar Luhan. "Kau sialan! Jangan pikir karena kau adalah orang yang telah membeliku, kau bisa memperlakukanku sesukamu. Aku benci padamu!" kata Luhan.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kau hanya propertiku," kata Sehun dingin. "ikuti apa yang ada di peraturan, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," tambah Sehun. Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan yang jatuh terduduk.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

Minseok menghampiri Sehun yang merapikan kembali jasnya dan membereskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Kesepakatan itu membuatmu semakin seperti Zeyong si brengsek itu," kata Minseok. Sehun tersenyum. "Iya propertiku, Min. Aku tau apa yang harus aku perbuat," kata Sehun.

"Sekarang kau menjadi asisten Luhan. jongdae akan menjadi asistenku," kata Sehun lagi. "Ta-Tapi, Jongdae tidak bisa bekerja sendiri. Dia membutuhkanku!" kata Minseok yang mencoba tetap menjadi asisten Sehun. "Jongdae tidak akan kupasangkan dengan wanita lain. Tenang saja, posisimu dihatinya tidak akan tergantikan lagi," jelas Sehun.

Sehun melangkah ke pintu depan. "Aku tau hubungan kalian tidak hanya sepasang kekasih biasa," kata Sehun. Minseok kaget. "kalian partner seks yang hebat. Aku mengakuinya," tambah Sehun.

 **. . .**

Pagi ini Luhan datang ke sekolah barunya diantarkan Minseok. Minseok menyetir mobil sedan sedangkan Luhan duduk di belakang. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal dengan seorang lelaki seperti Sehun. Aku adalah saudara jauhmu. Kau tinggal bersamaku," dikte Minseok. Luhan diam dan hanya menatap jalanan.

"Dan lagi, Sehun tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Jadi, hati-hatilah ketika bergaul," ingat Minseok.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil ketika ia sudah tiba di depan jalan bertangga yang mengarah ke gerbang sekolahnya.

Luhan berjalan sendiri. Ia menggunakan tas putih dan juga jepit rambut berbentuk pita berenda berwarna putih. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya digerai bebas, sehingga ketika kepalanya ia tundukkan, wajahnya hampir tersenyumbunyi.

"YA! YA! YA! PARK CHANYEOL! Kau sudah memiliki Baekhyun! Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi!" teriak seorang namja berkulit tan di dalam kelas yang Luhan lewati. Luhan kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru dan bertemu dengan wali kelasnya.

"Oh, Xi Luhan?" tanya guru Tan. Luhan membungkukkan badan. "Namaku Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, guru Tan,"

Ketika jam pertama dimulai, Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas yang tadi ia lewati dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas."Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. senang berkenalan dengan kalian," sapanya dingin pada teman-teman ekelasnya. "Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya guru Tan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya seseorang. "Sudah. Aku punya," jawabnya. Banyak siswa lelaki yang mengeluh kecewa. Luhan duduk di antara dua siswi manis. "Hai! Namaku Baekhyun," kata siswi disebelah kanannya. "Hai! Namaku Kyungsoo!" sapa siswi disebelah kirinya.

Luhan mengangguk. Luhan ingin sekali berkenalan lebih dekat dengan mereka, hanya saja, Luhan sudah dijemput oleh Minseok. "Ayo pulang," ajak Minseok.

Minseok membawa mobil sedannya menuju mansion Oh. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu depan. Ia berbelok menuju ruang tengah dan melihat seorang yeoja dengan dress berbelahan dada rendah duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menggunakan riasan menggoda. Ketika Luhan lewat, yeoja itu menatap sinis dirinya.

"Xi Luhan? benar?" tanya yeoja itu. Luhan mengangguk dengan pandangan dingin. "Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Luhan. "Aku adalah wanita Sehun malam ini, dan aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke dalam panas yang akan kami lewatkan bersama malam ini,"

PLAKKK

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan jalang?" tanya Luhan geram. Wanita itu mendecih. Ia hampir menampar Luhan balik jika saja Luhan tidak menepis tangannya dan menampar wanita gila itu lagi.

PLAKKK

"Sadar dirilah. Aku tidak selevel dengan dirimu yang murahan untuk kau undang dalam malam panas menjijikkanmu. Kau hanya melayani Sehun semalaman. Aku, melayaninya sepanjang hidupku yang akan datang," kata Luhan. Luhan berjalan menuju lorong kamarnya kemudian dia berhenti. "Dan lagi, lubangmu itu tidak akan pernah memuaskan Sehun!" tambah Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan yang barusan berkata seperti itu dari atas hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu menarik baginya. Kata-katanya bagaikan pedang yang bisa melindunginya setiap saat.

"Menarik!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Halo! Halo! HALO!**

 **Akhirnya Aoi comeback! Aoi gak bisa update semuanya. Cuma ini yang bisa dipublish. Aoi kesusahan untuk ngingat alur cerita yang lain. Aoi ini pelupa. Akhirnya ff yang lain susah ditulis. Jadi, ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Oke, bacotnya kali ini gak banyak, silahkan hubungi Aoi lewat PM atau e-mail Aoi. Di hanribyeol gmail dot com. (Dot diganti . ya)**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **All casts © God**

 **My only one girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! - AOI**

 **. . .**

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan semua buku pelajarannya. Sehun masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara ke kamar Luhan, dan juga tanpa izin Luhan terlebih dahulu. Luhan yang sedang membuka seragam sekolahnya kaget melihat Sehun sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Luhan dingin. "Seks?"

Sehun mendesis. "Aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan, gadis kecil!" kata Sehun sambil menoyor kepala Luhan. Luhan mendecih dan mengancingkan seragamnya lagi. Ia mengambil baju yang telah ia siapkan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, Luhan menepisnya. "Kau bisa berganti baju disini," kata Sehun. "Lalu? Kau melihatku berganti baju seperti striptis? Begitu?" tanya Luhan balik dengan ketus. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Luhan benar-benar menggunakan kata-katanya sebagai pedang.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan kata-katamu, gadis nakal!" gumam Sehun kesal. Luhan mendecih. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta, Tuan Oh," kata Luhan dengan kasar. Sehun mengunci kamar Luhan. "Menghindari orang lain melihat tubuhmu," kilah Sehun.

Luhan membuka kembali kemejanya di depan ranjangnya. Sehun yang duduk di depan Luhan hanya diam mengamati bagaimana gadis itu berganti baju. "Kau tidak mengganti bramu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terkekeh. "Wah! Kau membayangkan aku akan mengganti braku di depanmu?" tanya Luhan. "Yah. Aku berharap seperti itu," jawab Sehun terlalu jujur.

Luhan memakai baju kaosnya dan mengganti rok seragamnya dengan celana separuh paha berwarna hitam. Luhan mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda dan berjalan menuju pintu. KLIK. Luhan kembali membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sekarang kau bisa keluar," saran Luhan.

Luhan duduk di kursi belajarnya dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau seketus ini?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan diam dan tetap berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Luhan kemudian merengut.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Peraturan masih berlaku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu. Selama kau masih pro—"

Luhan kembali menulis di sebuah buku tulis dengan serius dan sambil mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Ia merobekkan selembar kertas itu dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Ini kebutuhanku," kata Luhan. Sehun menerima kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi itu dengan sedikit bingung.

"Ingat peraturan nomor satu?" Sehun tersenyum. Ponsel, kamus korea-inggris, kalkulator, laptop, dan juga pembalut. "Bukannya kau menjamin semua kebutuhanku?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun senang melihat gadis di depannya akhirnya menuruti dirinya. Walaupun karena gadis ini membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menyur—"

"Cari dengan usahamu sendiri. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan semuanya esok," kata Luhan final. Sehun tersenyum. "Baik. Aku akan mencarinya dengan usahaku sendiri," ucap Sehun dengan senyuman terkembang. "Ada syaratnya," kata Sehun.

"Satu ronde pemberi tenaga?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendecih. "Akhir pekan. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau," jawab Luhan. "Karena sekarang adalah Selasa. Maka, terhitung malam ini, maka ada 4 ronde yang bisa kau dapatkan," tambah Luhan. "CALL!"

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan sedang makan malam bersama. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk makan disampingnya dan membiarkan Sehun memberikan makanan untuknya. Luhan makan dengan baik, jadi Sehun tidak khawatir dengan gadis di depannya ini. Sehun meninggalkan meja makan, dan membuat Luhan melihatnya yang berjalan ke kamarnya. Sehun kembali membawa dua kotak berbeda ukuran dililiti pita.

"Ini ponsel untukmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikanmu tadi, aku lupa," kata Sehun. "dan juga headset terbaru untukmu," tambah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Kau menambah jumlah rondemu? Begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan agak tertawa. Sehun menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kecuali kau memberikannya sebagai hadiah karena memberikanmu hadiah tambahan," bantah Sehun.

"Baiklah. 5 ronde terkumpul," kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih,"

Akhirnya mereka larut lagi dalam diam. Luhan terlebih dahulu selesai makan. Luhan mengangkat piringnya ke pencuci piring dan menggunakan sarung tangan plastik hijau. Sehun mendengar suara piring-piring beradu. Sehun merindukan suara ini. Suara yang selalu ia dengarkan ketika ibunya masih disisinya.

Sehun mengangkat mangkuknya dan membawanya ke tempat Luhan yang sedang bekerja. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia mengingat ibunya. Ibunya. "Eomma…" gumam Sehun. Sehun merasa airmatanya akan tumpah segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja malam ini?" tanya Luhan. "Aku mengusirnya," jawab Sehun enteng, sambil mencoba mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menghilangkan panas karena tangis yang tertahan. "Kau lebih nikmat dibandingkan dirinya. Kau adalah properti yang masih baru," kata Sehun. "Mengusirnya? Dengan apa?"

"Menyuruh beberapa pengawalku untuk menikmatinya sebagai bonus karena tetap bekerja untuk mengawasimu di klub malam itu," jawab Sehun. Luhan tertawa. "Benarkah? Lalu, dia setuju?" tanya Luhan penasaran. "Sangat setuju," kata Sehun.

"Memuaskan 5 lelaki berbadan kekar sekaligus merupakan pilihan baik karena telah menerima bayaran besar dari seorang Oh Sehun," ujar Sehun. "daripada kehilangan uang dalam jumlah besar," tambah Sehun.

Luhan meletakkan sarung tangannya dan mengambil gelas. Ia minum sambil menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. "Apa kau akan memberikanku bonus lagi? Karena mengusir jalang itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berdecak kecewa. "Kau benar-benar brengsek atau mesum? Kata mana yang lebih mendeskripsikan dirimu?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. "Satu untuk malam ini. Tunggu aku menyelesaikan tugasku," kata Luhan.

. . .

Sehun membantu Luhan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia juga menyemangati Luhan karena ia tau, Luhan merupakan siswi cerdas. "Selesai," gumam Luhan sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Sehun segera menggendong Luhan ke atas kasur. "Kau cantik, pintar, tajam, dan tentu saja nikmat," kata Sehun. "Kata-katamu itu vulgar sekali," balas Luhan. "Aku begini karenamu," kata Sehun. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu malam ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucap Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan dan meletakkannya lebih ke atas. Sehun berbaring disampingnya. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang halus dan mengecupi dahi Luhan. "Sudah punya teman?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Dua. Tidak terlalu dekat," jawab Luhan.

"Kau tau yang aku pikirkan ketika melihatmu menampar wanita jalang itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan kaget. "Kau mendengarkannya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tertawa. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," jawab Sehun.

" **Kau mengatakan dirimu bukanlah jalang. Tentu saja kau bukan,"**

" **Kau mengatakan dirimu tidak selevel dengan gadis murahan itu. Kau berada di kalangan atas, Luhan,"**

" **Kau mengatakan dirimu lebih nikmat. Sangat-sangat nikmat. Terima kasih menjadikanku yang pertama. Dan menjadikan seks pertamaku sangat hebat,"**

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Seks pertamamu?" Sehun mengangguk.

" **Dan lagi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu bersamaku sepanjang hidupmu. Aku berharap juga begitu,"**

Luhan tersipu. "Aku tampak seperti gadis bodoh di depanmu," kekeh Luhan. "Kau tampak berani. Aku menyukai seorang pendamping yang pemberani," ujar Sehun. "Aku selalu membutuhkanmu, Luhan," gumam Sehun.

Tak ada tanggapan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah tidur. Sehun menutup jendela dan pintu yang mengarah ke taman. Ia mengunci pintu kamar Luhan dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang queen sizenya dan menarik selimut. "Aku rasa aku mulai menyayangimu, gadis cantik,"

Sehun meletakkan kepala Luhan di lengan kirinya, ia mencium dahi Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Aku harap kita akan menjadi lebih dekat lagi,"

Sehun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur dengan posisi kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan.

 **. . .**

Luhan datang lebih pagi dibanding kemarin. Hari ini ia bisa berkenalan dengan dua yeoja manis disampingnya. "Baekhyun ini kekasihnya Park tiang yang merupakan kapten basket itu," Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau, Kyungsoo, kau pacar dari ketua grup dance sekolah," balas Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana Luhan? Kami ingin tau, siapa namja beruntung yang memiliki dirimu itu," kata Baekhyun. Luhan agak ragu. Bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. "Kau bisa melihatnya ketika aku pulang sekolah nanti,"

 **. . .**

 **From : Luhan**

 **Aku akan menemanimu mencari barang-barang yang ku cari**

Sehun membalas pesan Luhan dengan ketika cepat.

 **To : Luhan**

 **Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu di depan sekolah tepat setelah bel jam pelajaran berakhir**

Luhan membalas, dan Sehun segera membacanya.

 **From : Luhan**

 **Tidak lucu ketika seorang lelaki mencari pembalut sendirian dengan wajah datarnya berdiri diantara wanita yang mulai menatap jijik dirinya**

 **. . .**

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ujung jalan yang mengarah ke jalanan besar dimana terdapat beberapa mobil mewah menunggu di sana. Luhan berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun bersender di mobil dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan juga kacamata hitam.

"OOH! II-Itu kekasih LUHAN?! TAMPAN!" teriak Baekhyun. Luhan digiring masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memukul-mukul dada Kyungsoo karena kagum terhadap Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan. "Tampilanku? Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum menilai. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, sudah pasti aku akan memujamu," jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum. "Ambil kotak putih dibelakang," perintah Sehun.

Luhan mengambil kotak putih dibelakang dan membawanya ke depan. "Bukalah,"

Luhan membelalak ketika ia melihat cincin emas putih dengan berlian berada di sebuah rantai kalung. "Untukmu," kata Sehun. "anggap saja sebagai hadiah lainnya," tambahnya.

"Simpan saja dulu. Aku akan memakaikannya ketika kita sampai di rumah," Sehun tetap fokus menyetir dan membawa Luhan menuju sebuah mall. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia menarik Luhan menuju ke dalam mall.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam toko komputer dan memberikan laptop keluaran terbaru. Sehun membawa Luhan menuju sebuah toko pakaian. Dress, kaus, celana pendek, rok mini, dan juga kemeja, semuanya Sehun belikan untuk Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan kemudian masuk ke toko buku. Sehun membiarkan Luhan memilih buku yang ia butuhkan. Setelah semuanya Luhan punya, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju sebuah mini market.

"Aku akan membeli pembalutmu. Tunggu disini," perintah Sehun. "TUNGGU!" tahan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Kau yakin? Ke dalam membelikanku pembalut?" tanya Luhan. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe pria yang gengsi melakukan sesuatu demi gadisnya,"

Luhan diam. Ia melihat Sehun dari dalam mobil. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mulai mengkhawatirkan namja itu. Namja yang beberapa hari lalu ia panggil brengsek. Apa dia sudah mulai gila?

Sehun kembali dengan beberapa pembalut di dalam kantung plastik. "Tidak ada ibu-ibu atau gadis yang melihatmu kan?" tanya Luhan cemas. Sehun menggeleng. "Bahkan mereka bertanya, untuk siapa? Ku katakan untuk pacarku. Dia membutuhkannya. Mereka memujiku karena aku terlalu baik," jawak Sehun. "aku memang baik kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun datar. "Aku tidak perlu ditatap seperti itu Xi Luhan!" ujar Sehun risih.

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian pulang disambut oleh Minseok yang tampak agak cemas. Sehun membukakan pintu Luhan. "Aku menjemputmu di sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi, jantungku hampir saja meledak karena ketakutan," kata Minseok yang tampak pucat. Luhan memegang tangan Minseok. "Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu,"

Luhan berlalu ke dalam rumah. Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Minseok yang hanya diam. "Dia gadisku," Sehun juga masuk sambil memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk mengantarkan barang ke kamar Luhan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan tanpa pemberitahuan lagi. Luhan sedang dalam keadaan half naked. "Lu! Sudah ku katakan untuk mengunci pintu!" bentak Sehun. Luhan menatap datar Sehun. "Tolong kuncikan," kata Luhan dengan nada datar.

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar Luhan dengan kamar. Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan mencium Luhan. Ia melumat bibir Luhan yang hanya bisa menerima. "Cpkkk… Eummhhh…" desahan tercipta seringin dengan suara-suara yang tercipta karena ciuman panas itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Luhan yang tertunduk. "Itu hukumanmu. Hukuman ringan," kata Sehun. "Pakai bajumu!" perintah Sehun. Luhan dengan diam mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannya. "Lu…" panggil Sehun.

Luhan diam dan bergerak untuk mengambil celana di dalam walk in closetnya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Maaf…" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya diam. Jujur, ia agak tersinggung karena Sehun berkata keras padanya. Ia lupa, bisa tidak, Sehun memberi tahu dengan pelan saja?

"A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan berjalan mengambil celananya. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti celananya. Sehun kemudian keluar ketika Luhan sudah selesai berganti baju. Sehun mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku. Kontak : Jongdae.

"Halo, pesankan aku satu jalang malam ini,"

"…"

"Berikan yang terbaik diantara semuanya,"

PIP PIP PIP

Sehun diam berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti kemejanya dengan baju kaus dan celana selutut. Sehun keluar bersamaan dengan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya malas dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Luhan mengunci pintunya dan membiarkan Sehun menatapnya dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Luhan membuka ponselnya dan segera membuat akun Instagram dan LINE. Luhan merengut sebal karena mengingat kata-kata Sehun yang tadi. "Ia terlalu kasar!" sungut Luhan. Luhan kemudian membuak pintunya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya lagi.

Tidak ada Sehun di luar. Luhan berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah yang belum pernah ia lihat. Luhan berjalan melewati dapur dan ruangan pelayan. Luhan melihat sebuah kolam besar dan tiga buah gazebo cantik. Satu ada di tengah kolam, dua lagi berada di ujung kolam bagian belakang.

Luhan berjalan menuju tengah kolam menuju gazebo. Luhan berhenti di sana dan menatap dirinya di air kolam. Luhan kemudian duduk di gazebo. Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan gazebo yang cantik, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia menemukan satu jalang lagi.

Si namja pucat itu benar-benar munafik!

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan keras. Yeoja jalang itu berdiri dan kemudian melihat Luhan yang mengetuk pintu dengan kesal. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, anak kecil?" tanyanya. "Jaga mulutmu!" kata Luhan.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sehun. Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia melihat dimana tangga menuju ke atas. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Tuan Sehun, anak kecil?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. "Bukan urusanmu," jawab Luhan.

Yeoja itu memutar matanya kesal. Yeoja itu mendekati Luhan. "YA! Aku lebih tua daripada dirimu!" katanya. Luhan mendecih. "Aku ini adalah ga—"

"Dia propertiku. Tidak jauh sepertimu," bantah Sehun cepat. Yeoja itu terpesona melihat Sehun. "Ayo, kita ke kamar atas," ajak Sehun. Sehun mengamit pinggang yeoja itu dan membawanya ke atas sambil meremas pantat yeoja itu di depan Luhan. Luhan semakin kesal. Ia mengejar Sehun ke atas. Sehun keluar dari kamar atas setelah membawa jalang itu masuk dan melihat Luhan berdiri di lorong.

"Kita butuh bicara!" kata Luhan.

"Kita tidak," elak Sehun.

"KITA BUTUH!"

Sehun diam melihat Luhan begitu emosi. "Silahkan," Sehun mengalah.

"Kau benar-benar menyewanya?" tanya Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sehun mengangguk

"Kau berkata kau lebih menyukaiku!"

"Tapi aku tidak berjanji tidak akan menyewa jalang lagi, benar?"

Luhan diam. Ya, Sehun tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu. Sehun mengatakannya di peraturan, bahwa ia bisa memiliki kekasih, atau bahkan istri. "Baik. Sekarang aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu,"

Sehun menimbang-nimbangnya, Luhan cemas. "Baik. Silahkan,"

"Aku ingin kebebasanku," kata Luhan. Mata Sehun membelalak. "Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Sehun. "Baru beberapa hari disini, kau sudah membuatku benar-benar emosi. Aku hanya gadis yang kau perawani dan kau kurung di dalam rumah besarmu. Aku propertimu. Dan sebagai sebuah properti, aku juga bisa dilepaskan. Aku mau hal itu," jelas Luhan.

Sehun mendorong Luhan ke dinding. "Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu!" ucap Sehun dingin sambil menahan tangan Luhan yang berontak. "Tapi kau tidak akan membantahnya!" kilah Luhan. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu itu, Luhan,"

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam di lorong tadi.

 **. . .**

Luhan makan malam sendiri. Sehun makan bersama di jalang itu di atas. Luhan berjalan ke atas dan mendengar suara desahan keluar dari kamar itu. "Ahhhh… Tuannnhhhh… Morree… Eummm… Fasterrhhhh…"

Luhan diam. Ia menatap sendu pintu kamar itu. Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang di bawah. Luhan segera mencuci tangan dan kakinya, ia segera naik ke atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tidak mengeti kenapa ia bertingkah seperti orang yang cemburu. Apa ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun? Luhan membantahnya. Mungkin ini perasaan cemburu yang dimiliki hewan ketika tuannya bermain dengan hewan lain.

Luhan yakin itu.

Luhan terbangun pagi hari. Ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya menggunakan baju yang sama dengan tadi malam, hanya sedikit berantakan. "Bagaimana permainanmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menoleh. "Hampir senikmat dirimu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan segera menyiapkan sarapan karena pelayan masih memasak. Luhan hanya memakan sereal dan susu. Sehun melihat Luhan makan, kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kau naik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengeleng, bohong. "Apa desahan kami terlalu kuat?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau naik. Kau bohong. Aku hanya sekedar mengelus pahanya dan memegangi bagian bawahnya," jelas Sehun. Luhan meletakkan sendoknya. "Kau mengatakan itu padaku. Kau mengatakan dia nikmat seperti diriku. Apa kau pantas, duduk di sini tanpa rasa bersalah?" tanya Luhan dengan menatap Sehun jijik.

Luhan meninggalkan piringnya. Sehun melihat piring Luhan yang sudah kosong. "Makannya sedikit sekali," gumam Sehun.

 **Skip time…**

Luhan berada di kantin bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka menikmati makanannya. Kemudian, seorang namja tinggi berwajah dingin menyapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Hai!" sapanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyapa balik namja itu. "Boleh?" tanyanya menatap kursi di samping Kyungsoo.

"Boleh, tentu saja, Kris sunbae," kata Baekhyun.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kris dengan penuh minat menatap Luhan. Luhan menunduk karena tidak suka dengan cara Kris menatapnya. "Luhan. namanya Xi Luhan," jawab Baekhyun. "Luhan?" tanya Kris pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kris sunbae juga orang China, lho, Luhan," kata Kyungsoo. "Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Luhan penasaran, ia mulai tertarik, dan Kris senang karena itu. "Ya, begitulah," jawab Kris yang kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Luhan dan Kris semakin dekat karena pembicaraan mereka mengenai China. "Lalu, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Kris. "maaf bertanya seperti itu," sambung Kris. Luhan diam. Kemudian menggeleng. "KAU PUTUS?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Luhan acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" tanya Kris.

Luhan dalam dilema menghadapi seniornya dan Sehun saat ini. Luhan masih ingat perkataan Minseok tentang Sehun yang tidak suka jika Luhan dekat dengan lelaki lain. Namun, Luhan sekarang tidak peduli. Jika Sehun bisa memiliki banyak wanita, kenapa ia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan lelaki lain?

 **. . .**

Luhan diberitahu oleh Minseok jika ia akan dijemput dengan mobil sedan biasa. Tapi, yang menjemputnya adalah orang lain. "Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan Sehun di Jepang selama 2 bulan kedepan," begitu kata Minseok. Akhirnya Luhan pulang menggunakan sedan yang biasa Minseok bawa.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah pulang. Sehun merasa kesal sekaligus bersalah melihat Luhan yang menjadi dingin. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mandi. Kemudian Luhan keluar menggunakan bajunya dan membawa baju kotornya ke keranjang cuci.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sehun.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata apapun darimu, Tuan Oh," kata Luhan balik. Ia menarik kursi belajarnya dan segera membuka bukunya. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang benar-benar kelihatan lelah karena kegiatannya di sekolah. "Aku pergi,"

"Tidak usah kembali lagi kalau perlu," timpal Luhan.

 **Next day at same time…**

Luhan baru saja pulang sekolah. Ia lelah. Untung besok adalah hari libur. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar putih dan pink di atas kasurnya. Dan juga, sekotak coklat dan permen.

"Dia kira aku anak kecil?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman.

Ketika malam tiba, Sehun mencoba mendatangi kamar Luhan. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.. "Tidak terlalu," jawabnya singkat. "Bagus," komentar Sehun.

"Aku ingin menagih jatahku," kata Sehun. Luhan menyetujuinya, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang ingkar janji. "Di kamarku saja," saran Sehun. "Pakailah lingerie yang ada di walk-in-closetmu,"

Luhan mengangguk dan mengganti bajunya dengan lingerie. Ia menggunakan jaket untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Ketika sampai di kamar Sehun, Luhan mengunci pintu dan meletakkan jaketnya di gantungan baju.

Sehun sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Ia menggunakan kaus putih tipis dan boxer abu-abu. Luhan melihat-lihat kamar Sehun dan melihat foto-foto Sehun dari ia kecil hingga ia tamat kuliah. "Kau berkuliah?" tanya Luhan yang agak terlihat kaget.

Sehun mengangguk sambil berdiri di belakang Luhan. "Sudah selesai. Dua tahun. Waktu yang lama," kata Sehun. "aku tamat dari High School, 16 tahun. Aku tamat kuliah 18 tahun. Dua tahun aku habiskan menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang saat bersenang-senang," jelas Sehun.

"Kau terlalu sok, Tuan Oh," kata Luhan yang melipat tangannya di dada karena kesal. Sehun mengelus paha Luhan dari belakang. "Lembut…" pujinya. Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dan naik ke payudaranya. "Turunkan tanganmu, atau kupotong 'properti' yang masih menempel di tubuhmu," kata Luhan ketus.

Sehun menurunkannya ke perut Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun. "Aku berkenalan dengan seorang sunbae," jawab Luhan enteng. "namja," sambung Luhan. Sehun kaget dan membalik tubuh Luhan. "Na-Namja?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan. "Jauhi dia!" perintah Sehun. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Aku mohon, jauhi dia!" ucap Sehun dengan geram. Luhan mendecih. "Oh Sehun, Tuanku memohon… Oh… Pasti aku sudah gila," gumam Luhan.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dengan tangan-tangan rampingnya sehingga bibirnya bisa langsung menikmati bibir manis Luhan. "Eumhhh…"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dan menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan. Sehun membuat ciuman itu semakin panas dengan mengelus pantat dan paha Luhan dari depan. Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun meninggalkan bibirnya dan mulai mengecap ceruknya. "Ahhh…"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke atas kasur dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kita mulai?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lugu dengan tatapannya yang seperti anak anjing. "Kau membuatku semakin menginginkanmu berada di bawahku, menyebut kata-kata nakal, mengerang, dan mendesahkan namaku," ujar Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingat, kalau kau ketahuan melakukan ini padaku, kau bisa terjerat masalah hukum yang berat?" tanya Luhan. Sehun diam. "Penyuka gadis muda, pembelian manusia yang seharusnya hidup bebas, pemerkosa gadis muda, dan juga…" kata Luhan menggantung. "tukang selingkuh,"

Diam Sehun bukan tanpa alasan, akhirnya Sehun mendecih. "Aku tidak selingkuh, Luhan," jelas Sehun dengan senyum. "Bagiku kau selingkuh," kilah Luhan dengan nada cemburu. "Selingkuh untuk orang yang cemburu," ujar Sehun. Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. "A-Aku tidak cemburu. Ki-Kita saja baru mengenal seminggu terakhir," bantah Luhan sambil mencoba menatap mata Sehun. Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

"Kau menarik. Kau cemburu, anak kecil yang manis," kata Sehun. "dan juga anak kecil yang nakal," tambah Sehun dengan seringai mesumnya.

Sehun membuka bajunya dan menarik lingerie Luhan ke atas, ia meloloskan lingerie itu dengan bantuan Luhan yang menggerakkan badannya. "Aku berpikir, malam ini kau sangat…" Sehun berpikir untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Seksi?" tebak Luhan. "Salah satunya," jawab Sehun.

"Lebih mau bekerja sama," akhirnya Sehun menemukan kata-kata itu. "Itu karena malam ini hakmu. Aku yang menjanjikannya padamu," jelas Luhan yang tak ingin membuat Sehun besar kepala dan mengira dirinya mudah terjebak jika bersama pemuda mesum ini.

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya aku memulai sebelum nafsu kita habis,"

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan dan menimbulkan suara-suara yang memecah keheningan malam. Luhan menggeliat geli ketika Sehun menelusuri tubuhnya dengan jari-jarinya. Sehun membuat beberapa kissmark lagi di sekitar leher Luhan—yang akan meninggalkan bekas beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku kira akan lebih enak untukku melakukannya tanpa pemanasan untukmu," kata Sehun. Luhan membelalak. "Tanpa pemanasan?" tanya Luhan dengan kaget. "Iya. Begitulah, tapi kau pasti akan kesakitan dan tidak bisa berjalan hingga beberapa hari. Dan pasti aku tidak bisa melihatmu berkeliaran di dalam rumah," kata Sehun.

Sehun menjilat jari telunjuknya dan memasukkannya ke kewanitaan Luhan. "Akhhh…" Luhan meringis. "Kau belum terbiasa. Aku mohon kau menahan sakitnya," kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan iba. "A-Aku harush… Benar?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah penahan perih.

"Benar," jawab Sehun sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya. Luhan meringis lagi dan mengerang. "Aku akan menambahkannya lagi, kau yakin akan kuat?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menambahkan jari manisnya. Sehun mengocok kewanitaan Luhan dan memastikan lubang itu siap.

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah siap baik mental maupun fisik. "Keluarkan itu semua," perintah Luhan yang membuat Sehun agak kaget. "kita mulai ke intinya saja," sambung Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menurunkan boxernya dan mengeluarkan propertinya yang sempat akan Luhan potong jika Sehun tadi masih mengelus paha Luhan. Sehun memasukkan propertinya itu ke dalam propertinya yang lain.

Luhan mendesah dan begitu pula Sehun yang menikmati propertinya yang lain. "Kau nikmath…" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum melihat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum juga. Sehun menimpa Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun bekali-kali mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam rahim Luhan. Luhan lupa jika ia harus mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus mengeluarkan benihnya di luar. Sehun dan Luhan bermain hingga 8 ronde. Mereka tersenyum senang setelah melakukannya.

"Hei," kata Sehun yang tengah berbaring di samping Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Bagaimana jika kita akhirnya saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam, tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku," jawab Luhan.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin, sayang," kata Sehun yang terkekeh. "Mungkin kita akan menikah jika kita saling mencintai. Kita juga bisa saja menjalani hubungan seperti ini jika kita jalan di tempat dengan perasaan kita," jelas Luhan.

"Dan kemungkinan terburuk, kita akan berpisah, menikah, memiliki anak, dan memiliki pasangan masing-masing," tambah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab. Sehun mengira Luhan sudah tidur. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Padahal aku yakin aku menyukaimu," gumam Sehun sedih. Luhan kaget dan menatap Sehun yang sudah tertidur karena lelah. "Maaf…" ucap Luhan lirih. Luhan tersenyum pahit dan merapatkan badannya ke badan Sehun.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **HAHAHAIII!**

 **Ini chapter 2 dari FF My Only One Girl!**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan atau tidak memuaskan? Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya, seperti 'anu'nya Sehun bagi Luhan. #dilemparkeHanRiver**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow di chapter 1. FF ini mungkin satu-satunya FF yang berpotensi bisa cepat Aoi update, berbeda dari FF sebelumnya. Karena FF ini sudah diketik hingga chapter 5. Jadi, kalian bisa menikmati tiap chapter FF ini sedikit lebih cepat dari pada FF yang lain.**

 **Terima kasih lagi ya untuk yang sudah nyaranin ini itu, bertanya ini itu, dan lainnya. Untuk pertanyaan tentang tokoh ini siapa? Bagaimana mereka sebenarnya? Itu akan dijawab melalui chapter-chapte selanjutnya. Jadi, Aoi mohon kalian tetap menunggu.**

 **Oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Mohon maaf karena semua kesalahan.**

 **AND…**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My only one girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sehun yang lebih dulu bangun kemudian mengelus rambut Luhan. "Hai, gadisku," sapa Sehun dengan mengerlingkan matanya. Luhan menatap Sehun malas. "Hai, Tuan mesum,"

Luhan bangun dan meyandarkan diri di kepala kasur. Sehun kemudian menyandarkan dirinya disamping Luhan. "Hm… Bagaimana jika kita piknik di gazebo kolam?" tanya Luhan. Sehun berpikir, "Lebih baik berenang," saran Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang," kata Luhan. "Oh, sayang sekali," gumam Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo piknik di belakang," ucap Sehun final. Luhan tersenyum. Ia turun dari kasur dan mengambil pakaian Sehun. Ia keluar dari kamar Sehun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan kemudian mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Hai!" sapa Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan tetap menata makanan di atas piring. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan mengecup bahu Luhan. "Hentikan. Aku bisa saja menusukkan garpu ini ke bibirmu Tuan Sehun," ucap Luhan ketus sambil mengacungkan garpu ditangan kanannya.

Sehun diam dan menjauh. Ia menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin bibirnya tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengecup setiap inchi tubuh Luhan lagi. Sehun tertawa. Ia membiarkan Luhan bekerja. "Kau mengancam akan memotong propertiku tadi malam. Lalu, kau mengancam akan merenggut bibirku. Kau kejam sekali," ujar Sehun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan membawa piringnya ke belakang tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang menatapnya. Sehun menyusul Luhan sambil membawa piring yang lain. "Hanya ini yang aku siapkan," kata Luhan. Sehun menatap salad, sandwich, pudding—yang sudah dibuat oleh koki di rumah Sehun, dan juga lemon tea. "Aku ingin mencicipinya," kata Sehun.

Sehun duduk dan mencicipi masakan Luhan. "Enak. Aku suka," kata Sehun. 'Kau menyukai diriku, tubuhku, dan makananku. Tapi, kau membuat peraturan yang membuatku tidak ingin jatuh padamu,' batin Luhan.

"Lu?"

"Oh? Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Kau melamun," jawab Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," bantah Luhan.

Mereka menghabiskan hari hingga sore untuk saling memeluk, berciuman, dan menikmati angin. Akhirnya ketika sore menjelang, matahari menyiram cahayanya yang berwarna oranye. Luhan tampak sangat terpesona. "Aku ingin berfoto di sini," kata Luhan dengan sangat tertarik. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar!" Sehun berlari ke dalam memanggil seorang pelayan. Sehun memberikan ponselnya serta membisikkan sesuatu. "TUAN OH! MATAHARINYA BISA PERGI!" kata Luhan yang sangat khawatir.

Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan. Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan dalam siraman cahaya matahari sore.

Pelayan tadi memotret Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman dengan suasana romantis di atas gazebo indah. Luhan akhirnya melakukan selfie dan memasukkannya ke dalam instagramnya sebagai post pertama.

7_Luhan_m : Ini dunia yang belum bisa aku tinggalkan. Indah. Hingga bertemu dengannya yang gelap, tetap saja indah.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo mengomentari foto Luhan.

Kyung_SoOwl : apa maksudmu dengan hitam? Maksudmu Jongin?

Luhan tertawa. Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

7_Luhan_m : Bukan. Ini adalah es yang terjatuh ke dalam oli

Sehun dengan iseng mengomentari foto Luhan.

oohsehun : Kau maksud aku?

Luhan kaget melihat Sehun bisa tau akun instagramnya. Sehun hanya menatap santai ponselnya. "ISHHH!"

Sehun tersenyum melihat komentar Luhan selanjutnya.

" 7_Luhan_m : Kau siapa? Dasar orang sok kenal!

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan. "Kita bahkan pernah melakukan seks, Luhan. Apa itu yang kau sebut tidak mengenal?" Luhan merengut kesal.

Luhan tidak mau melihat Sehun. Ia melanjutkan chatingan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di LINE-nya.

 **. . .**

Sebulan dan satu minggu kehidupan mereka telah berlalu, Sehun dan Luhan semakin akrab. Luhan semakin penurut kepada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun mulai meninggalkan jalang-jalang di luar sana. Luhan sering merasa kesal ketika Sehun pulang lambat dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ada makan malam penting dengan kliennya yang membujuknya ke sebuah rumah hiburan tradisional.

Pagi ini, Luhan tampak pucat, terbangun di dalam pelukan Sehun. Mereka melewati satu malam panas, karena itu Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang. Luhan merasakan perutnya sakit dan ia mual. "Hoekkk…Humphhh…"

Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi Sehun. Sehun yang kaget kemudian bangun dan mengejar Luhan ke kamar mandi. "Hoekkk… Hoekkk… Hummhh…" Luhan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun, hanya air yang keluar. "Kita butuh dokter," kata Sehun panik. "Tidak perlu…" kata Luhan lirih.

"Kita butuh!" Sehun mengambil bajunya dan memakaikannya ke Luhan. Luhan berbaring di kasur. Kepalanya pusing. Sehun menelepon seseorang untuk segera datang. "Istirahatlah," kata Sehun mengusap pelan dahi dan rambut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun memakai bajunya dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Seorang dokter bergender yeoja—yang pasti Sehun khususkan karena ini menyangkut Luhan—datang dan memeriksa Luhan. "Anda kekasihnya?" tanya dokter itu pada Sehun. "Seberapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan badan?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak tau. "Begini. Jangan pernah berniat menggugurkan anak ini," kata dokter itu.

Luhan menoleh pada dokter itu dan menyandar di kepala kasur dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "A-Aku hamil?" tanyanya. Dokter itu mengangguk. Luhan kaget. Begitu pula Sehun. Luhan shock. Dokter itu menatap jamnya. "Maaf aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seorang pasien, permisi,"

Sehun dan Luhan tinggal berdua di dalam kamar Sehun. Sehun kaget, namun hatinya merasa ada perasaan senang membuncah dan meluap. Sedangkan Luhan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar Sehun dengan mata yang semakin berair. "Sebaiknya ki—"

"Jangan gugurkan… Aku mohon!" kata Luhan menangis. Sehun menatap Luhan iba. Luhan takut padanya. Ia terlihat kejam dimata Luhan. Itu yang menyebabkan pikiran Luhan mengatakan dirinya akan menggugurkan anak yang ada dalam rahimnya itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan,"

Luhan menangis. Ia hamil, hasil perbuatannya dengan namja yang masih berdiri itu. Hasil perbuatannya dengan namja yang mengaku menyukainya. Luhan akan sangat bahagia jika saja ia dan Sehun saling menyukai, mencintai, dan terikat dalam pernikahan yang suci. Tapi, mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak jelas—itu yang menyebabkannya menangis.

Hanya terikat antara pemilik properti dan properti itu sendiri. Luhan kemudian mengelus perutnya. "Aku ingin dia hidup!" kata Luhan lirih. "ia satu-satunya yang mungkin memiliki hubungan darah denganku saat ini," tambah Luhan "Kita tidak akan pernah menggugurkan anak itu. Tidak akan, Luhan," kata Sehun dengan senyuman. Luhan menghela nafas lega karena kalimat Sehun barusan.

Kebahagiaan mengerubungi tubuh Luhan. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang menyandar kepadanya. Menjadi anak yang tidak diinginkan merupakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak ingin anaknya juga merasakan hal itu.

 **Flashback**

Ibu Sehun duduk di sampingnya yang sedang memakan es krim—Sehun 14 tahun. "Sehun-ah… Eomma boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya ibunya. Sehun menatap ibunya. "Tentu boleh," jawab Sehun.

"Jika suatu waktu, kau membuat seseorang hamil, kalian belum menikah, apa yang akan kau perbuat?" tanya Ibu Sehun. "Kenapa ibu mengatakan seperti itu?"

Ibu Sehun diam dan tersenyum. "Kau adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh ayahmu, sayang. Hanya ibu yang menginginkannya. Ibu berharap untuk memiliki anak. Ayahmu tidak. Wanita akan merasa sakit hati ketika harus menggugurkan kandungannya," jelas Ibu Sehun.

Sehun merasa hatinya dicubit. Ia tidak diinginkan. Ia tidak ingin anaknya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya jika begini adanya. "Setiap manusia punya hak hidup," gumam Sehun. Ibu Sehun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak ingin anakmu memiliki ayah seperti ayahmu, benar?" tanya Ibu Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi, jangan pernah katakan kau ingin anakmu, darah dagingmu sendiri untuk mati sebelum lahir. Terlebih kau yang membuatnya meninggal sebelum merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Arraseo?" tanya Ibu Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat.

"Ne!" Sehun tersenyum senang. Ibunya. Segalanya. Yang mengajarkannya semua itu.

 **Flashback off**

Sehun masih memeluk Luhan yang sedang duduk bermanjaan dengan dirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana anak kita nanti? Aku harus sekolah, Tuan Oh," kata Luhan dengan nada rendah. "Kita akan menunggu sampai perutmu agak membuncit sedikit, lalu kalian berdua akan homeschooling. Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Ta-Tapi, aku baru saja masuk sekolah beberapa minggu. Dan sudah akan keluar sekolah?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan kecewa. "Ini demi dirimu dan anak ini, Lu. Aku mohon kau mau," jawab Sehun dengan bijak.

Luhan merasa dirinya sangat menyukai Sehun yang sekarang. Yang lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian pada dirinya yang selalu berkata judes. Luhan merasa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia takut ia salah. Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin berakhir dan bepisah dengan Sehun. Bagaimaa jika anaknya ini nanti lahir tanpa ayah?

TIDAK!

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan manja. "Kenapa, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku ya?" tanya Luhan.

 **. . .**

Luhan bangun dari atas kasurnya dengan rasa mual yang masih menyelubungi dirinya. Luhan memuntahkan semua air yang terus mendesak ke mulutnya. Luhan duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Pusing juga menyelubungi dirinya. Ia tidak yakin apakah bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Minseok datang membawakan seragam Luhan. Minseok mencari-cari Luhan dan menemukannya duduk dengan kepalanya ada di lutut yang ia tekuk. Minseok memegang bahu Luhan. "Lu?"

Luhan menatap Minseok denga wajah pucat. "Kau baik?" tanya Minseok sambil menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. "Morning sickness," jawab Luhan singkat. Luhan berjalan menuju kasurnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut lagi. "Aku akan kembali membawakan sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi morning sickness mu," Minseok berlalu keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia naik ke atas kasur Luhan dan memeluk Luhan yang tidur menyamping, sehingga Luhan bisa berhadapan dengan dada Sehun yang agak terbuka karena piyamanya tidak ia kancingkan.

"Semakin buruk?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. Matanya sayu, ia masih mengantuk. "Tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Kita ke rumah sakit. Kita harus memeriksakannya," saran Sehun. "Tidak usah. Aku harus se—"

"Luhan, dengarkan perintahku!" kata Sehun kesal. Luhan akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah," Luhan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun dan akhirnya menutup mata untuk segera mengisi tenaga lagi.

Minseok datang membawa sebuah baki berisi kripik asin dan juga jahe hangat. Minseok hanya meletakkannya di atas meja belajar Luhan karena tidak ingin mengganggu dua manusia yang masih tidur di atas kasur hangat itu.

Matahari menyingsing dan menerangi kamar Luhan. Sehun terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menatap sekitar kamar Luhan. Ini kedua kalinya sejak Luhan datang ke mansion ini, Sehun tidur di kamar ini. Sehun rasa kamar ini butuh tambahan perabotan. Coffee table, lampu kamar, sofa, dan banyak lagi.

Luhan bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali menutup matanya menghindari pusing. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membawakan Luhan kripik yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. "Makanlah ini dahulu, mengurangi rasa mual. Jahenya akan kupanaskan terlebih dahulu," kata Sehun. Luhan bangkit dan melihat Sehun keluar.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Luhan dengan suara serak. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Tetap disini," kata Luhan lagi. Sehun tersenyum. "Sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali," kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. Ia berjalan menuju Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun ke dapur. Beberapa pelayan Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan kaget ketika Sehun datang ke dapur, memegang gelas berisi jahe yang sudah dingin dan juga, seorang manusia yang mmeluknya dari belakang. "Tu-Tuan. Biar saja, sa-saya yang a—"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri," kata Sehun dengan nada lembut. Sehun jarang sekali menggunakan nada lembut saat berbicara. Ia lebih sering menggunakan nada yang dingin. "Ba-Baik, Tuan!" kata pelayan lain.

Sehun mengambil panci dan menuangkan jahe tadi ke atas panci. Ia menghidupkan kompor dan berdiri di depannya. Luhan masih memeluknya dari belakang dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menunggu jahenya sudah hangat.

Ketika jahenya sudah mulai hangat, Sehun mematikan kompor dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Sehun membawa Luhan ke meja makan dan medudukkan Luhan di kursinya. Sehun menyodorkan jahe hangat ke arah Luhan. Luhan memegang gelas jahe itu dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang imut. "Kripik," kata Luhan. Sehun teringat akan kripik yang Luhan tinggalkan di kamarnya.

"Aku ambilkan ya," kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, ia siap memeluk Sehun lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi, Luhan," perintah Sehun dengan lembut.

Minseok datang dan meletakkan kripik asin lain ke meja makan. Sehun membuka kripik asin dan menyerahkan kepada Luhan. Luhan memakannya satu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa pelayan tampak menahan Luhan yang berniat untuk membawa makanan ke meja makan. "No-Nona… Jangan…"

Luhan akhirnya mengalah ketika pelayan itu mengatakan, "Tuan Sehun akan marah jika kami membiarkan anda." Luhan tidak suka jika orang lain terlibat adu mulut dengan Sehun yang suka sekali menatap tajam dan berkata dingin.

Luhan kembali ke meja makan. Ia memukul punggung Sehun sekali. Luhan mengambil jahe hangatnya dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sehun kaget melihat perubahan sifat Luhan. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia memeluk Sehun seperti Sehun akan terbang ke langit jika ia keluar dari radius beberapa meter. Sekarang? Luhan bahkan memukulnya.

"Tuan, silahkan dinikmati sarapannya," kata seorang pelayan yang membawakan Sehun nasi goreng kimchi, omelet, dan beberapa makanan lainnya. Pelayan itu membawakan Luhan semangkuk bubur dengan kaldu sapi yang terpisah. "Terima kasih. Dan panggilkan nona Minseok," kata Sehun.

Luhan sedang memilih-milih pakaiannya dan kemudian segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia mandi dengan sabun beraroma susu. Setelah mandi, Luhan mengenakan bajunya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Minseok. "Baik, akan ku katakan pada Jongdae nanti," kata Minseok yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah duduk berdua di meja makan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya melihat tampilan Luhan—baju kaus putih dan celana hitam separuh paha. "Kenapa memakai celana sependek itu?" tanya Sehun dingin. "Aku suka," jawab Luhan singkat sambil melihat-liat lauk pauk. "Ganti!" perintah Sehun. "Tidak," bantah Luhan yang mengambil daging dengan kuah kecap. "XI LUHAN, KU BILANG GANTI!" Sehun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Luhan kaget dan menatap Sehun yang marah padanya. "KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU?!" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya memberitahumu. Tidak membentak!" kilah Sehun. "Kau membentakku!" kata Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak!" kata Sehun yang kemudian berdiri.

"Aku benci padamu. Aku tidak ingin pergi denganmu hari ini!" kata Luhan yang kemudian meletakkan sendoknya. Ia mendorong kursi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Minseok menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sehun yang membuat Luhan jadi marah. Ibu hamil memang sensitif. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar menyandang tasnya dan sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. "Minseok eonnie, antarkan aku ke sekolah," kata Luhan. Minseok menatap Sehun yang hanya memakan sarapannya. "Baik," kata Minseok.

"LUHAN!" bentak Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan. "DUDUK DISINI! MAKAN SARAPANMU!" lanjut Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin makan bersama orang kejam sepertimu," balas Luhan. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun yang melihat Luhan pergi ke depan segera mengikuti Luhan. Sehun meihat mobil yang dibawa Minseok sudah berlalu jauh.

Sehun mendecak kesal.

 **. . .**

Luhan sedang dihukum oleh guru kedisiplinan untuk membersihkan toilet. Wajah Luhan yang pucat kemudian semakin pucat. Luhan duduk di atas kloset salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing dan ia mengelus perutnya yang lapar.

Luhan mendengar suara pintu toilet terbuka. "Huahhh… Dimana Luhan hari ini ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang mencuci tangannya. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia sakit," jawab Kyungsoo. "Benarkah? kalau begitu, kita harus menjenguknya," kata Baekhyun yang merapikan rambutnya.

Bruk…

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget. "A-Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Kyungsoo juga penasaran. Kyungsoo mendekati bilik toilet yang merupakan asal suara itu. "Pe-Permisi. Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memegang ujung almamater Kyungsoo dengan erat. "I-Itu pasti hantu!" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sudah gila," kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memanjat kloset yang sudah ditutup dan mengintip ke bilik sebelah. "O-OH! LU-LUHAN!" Kyungsoo kaget. Baekhyun kemudian menyuruh Kyungsoo turun dan memastikan benarkah itu Luhan atau tidak dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "OH! Tidak! LUHAN!" Baekhyun panik dan kemudian menggedor pintu bilik Luhan. "Lu! LU!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuju lockernya dan mengambil celana olahraganya. Ia kembali dan menutup pintu toilet. Kyungsoo membuka roknya di depan Baekhyun. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Kyungsoo mengenakan celana olahraganya dan memanjat kloset lagi.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu kakinya ke pembatas bilik dan menjulurkan kakinya di bilik Luhan. Ia melakukannya dengan kaki yang satunya lagi. Kyungsoo turun dan memegang pipi Luhan. Ia membuka kunci bilik toilet. Kyungsoo memegangi Luhan yang masih memegang tangkai pel. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang panik. "Pingsan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!" tanya seorang guru kedisiplinan yang sedang patroli. Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah bilik Luhan. "Lu-Luhan pingsan, Seongsaengnim,"

Skip time…

Luhan terbangun di dalam ruang kesehatan. Petugas ruang kesehatan menatap Luhan. "Hai, sudah bangun?" sapanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya petugas itu lagi. Luhan menggeleng. "Karena itu kau pingsan,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Petugas itu menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan menguncinya. "Aku ingin kau jujur," kata petugas itu. "Ka-Kau tidak hamil kan?" tanyanya. Luhan kaget dan kemudian menggeleng. "Hah… Syukurlah ketakutanku tak beralasan," katanya.

Luhan diam. "Jam makan siang sudah datang. Sebaiknya kau ke kantin dan makan," kata petugas itu. "Tidak. Aku pulang saja," kata Luhan. Luhan mencari ponselnya di saku roknya. "Halo…"

"…"

"Tolong jemput aku,"

"…"

PIP…

"Aku akan dijemput beberapa menit lagi," kata Luhan. Petugas itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah,"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur lagi. "Oh! Anda mencari Xi Luhan?" tanya petugas itu. "dia pingsan di dalam toilet karena kelelahan," tambah petugas itu. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya. Ia pucat. Sebaiknya anda bawa pulang ia," saran petugas itu. "A-Anda siapanya Luhan?"

"Calon suaminya,"

Luhan terbangun dan melihat Sehun duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau menjemputku?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau mengancam Minseok eonnie?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," perintah Sehun. "Tidak," kata Luhan. "Jangan membuatku ingin memarahimu disini, Xi Luhan," birik Sehun. Sehun mengambil tas Luhan yang ada di bawah kasur. Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan bridal style. "Saya pamit," kata Sehun.

Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dan menggendongnya sepanjang koridor yang penuh siswa. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Sehun. "Kau membuatku malu," kata Luhan. Sehun diam. Ia membawa Luhan ke mobilnya dan segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Selama di perjalanan, Sehun hanya diam merenungi percakapannya dengan Minseok tadi pagi.

 **Flashback**

Sehun merapikan dasinya dan menenteng tasnya. "Kita butuh bicara," kata Minseok yang menunggunya di ruang tengah. Sehun duduk dan menatap jamnya. "Kau tau Luhan sedang hamil. Kenapa kau membuatnya semakin sensitif?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak mem—"

"Kau membuatnya marah Oh Sehun!" kata Minseok. "Dia masih muda. Emosinya belum bisa ia kontrol," kata Minseok. "dan lagi, ia sedang hamil. Moodnya akan berubah-ubah. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti tentangnya?"

Sehun mendecih. Ia memegang dahinya. "Apa kau mengerti tentangnya?" tanya Sehun. "Tidak," jawab Minseok. "Lalu, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau ya—"

"Dia menatapnya seolah kau adalah pusat semestanya saat ini. Ia menganggap dirimu adalah Tuannya. Ia memujamu, Sehun! Dia mengikuti cara mainmu selama ini. Mengikuti peraturanmu. Sakit karena melihat kau membawa yeoja lain, memperlakukannya dengan sewenang-wenang. Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?" tanya Minseok.

 **Flashback off…**

"Se-Sehun!" panggil Luhan. Sehun menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan kembali ke jalanan. "Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu," saran Luhan. Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya dan menatap Luhan. "Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Be-Begini. Kau mau ditangkap sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan seorang siswi High School sepertiku?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun diam, menghela nafasnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau, rusa manis. Apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu, hm?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?" tanya Luhan sambil memajukan kedua tangannya. Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Luhan. "Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Tenang saja, aku akan mengaku pada dokter itu kita sudah menikah. Sekarang banyak pasangan muda yang memiliki anak sebelum menikah Xi Luhan," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika kau ditangkap oleh polisi," kata Luhan.

"Terserah jika kau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, anak kecil," balas Sehun kesal. "Sudah, istirahat sana!" perintah Sehun pada Luhan.

 **. . .**

Sehun duduk menunggui Luhan yang tengah diperiksa. Sehun melihat tabel diagram kehamilan yang terpampang di dinding. "Selesai. Nona Xi sudah boleh duduk," kata dokter itu—Victoria. Sehun menunggu Luhan yang merapikan seragamnya di balik tirai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Sehun pada Victoria yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di kertas. Victoria meletakkan penanya dan memberikan Sehun secarik kertas yang Sehun yakini sebagai obat. "Kurang nutrisi. Terlalu lelah. Dan satu lagi," kata Victoria menatap Luhan tajam. "dia tidak sarapan!"

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang telah membuatnya tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Sehun berdeham kecil, "Jadi, hanya itu?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Kandungan Nona Xi merupakan salah satu kandungan yang pada usia yang cukup muda yang pernah saya tangani. Kemungkinan kandungan Nona Xi akan terlihat kecil karena fisiknya yang ke—"

"Aku tidak kecil!" bantah Luhan kesal. Victoria dan Sehun menghela nafas bergantian menatap Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya—kebiasaan baru Luhan.

"Oke, karena fisik Nona Luhan yang masih berada pada masa pertumbuhannya. Jadi, aku mohon jaga baik-baik kandungan Nona Luhan. Nona Luhan juga tidak boleh sering stress. Itu akan berakibat buruk untuk anaknya nanti," jelas Victoria.

"Nona Luhan tidak boleh meminum soju, memakan kacang, dan memakan makanan lainnya yang bisa menyebabkan bayi alergi, cacat, dan kemungkinan buruk lainnya," kata Victoria menatap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Dan untuk Tuan Sehun," kata Victoria menggantung.

"Kurangi intensitas anda menyentuh Nona Luhan," saran Vctoria. Luhan terkikik senang, sedangkan Sehun menghela nafas kecewa. "Ini demi anak anda juga, Tuan Sehun," kata Victoria mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sehun.

"Oke. Ini demi si kecil," kata Sehun tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum cerah melihat Sehun yang tampak sangat senang dengan kehamilannya. Sehun sudah membayangkan jika ia memiliki keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak yang berlarian ke kamarnya dari kamar Luhan untuk bertemu dengannya yang baru pulang kerja. Hati Sehun menghangat.

Setelah itu, Sehun dan Luhan menuju kantin rumah sakit dan memesan makanan. Luhan makan, sedangkan Sehun hanya menikmati roti dengan isi selai strawberry. "Kau menyukai strawberry?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin," kata Sehun yang mencomot roti lagi. Luhan mengelap sisa selai strawberry dengan jari jempolnya dan menjilatnya.

"Manis. Pantas saja kau suka. Hidupmu harus diisi dengan rasa manis lebih banyak lagi, agar hidupmu tidak menjadi pahit, gelap, dingin dan berbau hal-hal yang kejam lainnya," kata Luhan pada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" tanya Sehun. "Aku hanya memberitahu mu, Tuan Sehun," kata Luhan yang kemudian menyendokkan nasinya ke dalam mulut.

Luhan memandng seorang lelaki tua berjas digandeng seorang wanita dengan dress berwarna biru terang—berbelahan dada rendah dan hanya seperempat paha. Zeyong! ITU ZEYONG SI MANUSIA BEJAT DAN BRENGSEK! Bagaimana ia masih hidup? Kata Minseok dia sudah mati!

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang hendak mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Luhan berlari menuju Zeyong. Luhan kehilangan jejak lelaki bejat itu. Ia masih hidup! IBU! Luhan teringat akan ibunya. Dimana ibunya? Tanya Luhan dalam hati. Ia harus menemukan Zeyong.

Luhan hendak berlari menuju meja administrasi ketika akhirnya ia dihadang oleh Sehun yang panik. "Lu, ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang memegang lengan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. "Ini urusanku. Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Luhan sarkas. Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan berjalan dengan panik menuju meja administrasi.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang berdiri di depan meja administrasi dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja berkaca bening. Luhan tampak bersikeras kepada petugas rumah sakit. Sehun menyusul Luhan yang kemudian pergi dari meja administrasi. "Aku ingin pulang dan berbicara pada Minseok," kata Luhan dingin.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang kemudian pergi ke parkiran. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa Luhan kembali ke mansion. Luhan diam hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di luar. Sehun yakin, sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang lebih gawat dibandingkan mendengar 100 pot kimchi telah mengotori halaman mansionnya.

Luhan segera berlari ke dalam rumah ketika ia sampai. Sehun mengambil tas Luhan dan melihat Luhan menggoncangkan badan Minseok yang lebih berisi dari Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika Zeyong belum mati?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Minseok diam. "Kau tidak mengerti, Lu!" jawab Minseok mencoba meyakinkan Luhan. "Aku mengerti!" kata Luhan. "Kenapa, Minseok eonnie?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Kau hanya akan membalaskan dendammu tanpa mengerti apapun!" jawab Minseok dengan berani.

"Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi!" bantah Luhan.

"Lalu, apa kau tau, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Malam itu? Malam terakhirmu bertatapan dengan ibumu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan terdiam. Ia hanya berusaha melarikan diri dengan ibunya yang tengah sakit. Yang ia tau, itu usaha pembunuhan terhadap keluarganya.

"Kau pasti mengira itu hanya usaha pembunuhan biasa, benar?" tanya Minseok menatap Luhan. Luhan dengan ragu menganggukkan kepala. Minseok tersenyum miris. "Tidak Luhan. Kau dan Ibumu akan dimusnahkan bersamaan dengan rumah Zeyong. Zeyong yang mengaturnya!"

Luhan menatap Minseok. "Di-Dia mengaturnya?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk. "Aku akan memberitahukan mu segalanya," kata Sehun yang berjalan menuju Luhan. "Asal kau berjanji, aku yang akan membayar semua rasa sakit itu pada Zeyong?" tawar Sehun.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Halo-halo-halo!**

 **Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga! Nggak nyangka udah chapter 3 aja. Ini ngebuatnya sambil dengar lagunya Rossa – Hati Yang Kau Sakiti, sama lagunya HowL & J – Perhaps Love. Itu feelsnya lumayan buat bikin sakit-sakit hati.**

 **Chapter depan mungkin agak kurang dimengerti. Jadi, Aoi kasih tau. Chapter depan itu bakalan banyak flashback. Yang udah bertanya-tanya masalah si KyuMin couple, kenapa bisa datang ke kehidupan Luhan? Bakalan terjawab di chapter depan.**

 **So, nikmati FF ini senikmat melihat momen HunHan waktu HunHan masih bersatu. Sebelum di pisahkan oleh lautan dan kesibukan masing-masing #AZZZEEEEKKKK #PlesbekModeOn**

 **Oh, Aoi punya teman yang sedang nulis cerita gitu. Untuk prolognya, dia butuh beberapa review. Jadi, yang berminat untuk baca ceritanya, silahkan PM Aoi untuk Aoi kasih link blognya.**

 **Sekian aja kali ya? Maafin kalau banyak Typo, agak kurang nyambung, atau kecacatan lainnya. Now, Review time…**

 **Mohon berikan review untuk FF ini. Semua review kalian untuk chapter 1 dan 2 udah bikin Aoi semangat ngelanjutin FF ini. Pokoknya, chapter 4 bisa update sebelum hari raya kurban. So, stay tuned!**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My only one girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

Luhan duduk di taman mini di depan kamarnya. Ia melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Menangis adalah hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sambil mengelus perut ratanya, Luhan mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi tentang ibunya. Semuanya telah Sehun katakan padanya.

 **Flashback…**

Setelah dua bulan pernikahan ibunya dengan si brengsek—panggilan Luhan terhadap Zeyong, Luhan tinggal bersama Zeyong. Luhan yang saat itu pulang sekolah hanya mengacuhkan Zeyong. Zeyong tidak pernah menyapa ataupun mengurus Luhan setelah pernikahan itu. Ia menganggap Luhan tidak ada. Luhan lebih suka itu.

Zeyong menelepon seseorang dengan nada menggoda. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika Zeyong suka membawa wanita lain ke dalam rumah mereka dan melakukan seks sepanjang malam. Terkadang Ibu Luhan tidur bersamanya demi membiarkan dua insan itu mabuk dengan hasrat mereka masing-masing.

Di pagi harinya, ketika Luhan akan berangkat sekolah, Luhan mendengar teriakan ibunya. "I-IBU!" Luhan berlari menuju kamar tamu yang sedang digunakan ibu Luhan. Ibunya telah pingsan bersimbah darah yang berpusat pada selangkangannya. Ibunya pendarahan. Luhan menelepon ambulans. Ia mencari Zeyong dan menggedor kamar utama rumah itu. "YA! YA! KELUAR!" bentak Luhan.

Zeyong keluar mengenakan celana dalam wanita dan menggunakan kaos putih tipis. "Kenapa anak kecil? Kau mau uang?" tanya Zeyong dengan tatapan menghina. Luhan menggeram. "KAU SIALAN!" kata Luhan di mata Zeyong. "Jika kau ingin uang, silahkan masuk ke dalam dan hangatkan aku nanti malam!" kata Zeyong.

Luhan menampar pipi Zeyong. Zeyong menggeram marah. "KAU ANAK KECIL SIALAN!" Zeyong balik menampar Luhan. Luhan meludah pada Zeyong dan pergi dari Zeyong. Zeyong menarik rambut Luhan dan menghempaskan Luhan ke lantai.

"Kau rasakan itu!"

Zeyong menutup pintu kamarnyalagi. Luhan mendengar desahan dari kamar itu. Bagaimana bisa lelaki bejat itu bercinta ketika ibunya mengalami kejadian menyakitkan seperti saat ini. Akhirnya ambulans datang, Luhan menyuruh petugas kesehatan untuk membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit.

Saat pulang sekolah, Luhan menjenguk ibunya. Ia melihat ibunya sedang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rawatnya. "Anak itu gugur," kata ibunya. Ia tidak bisa membaca jelas, reaksi apa yang sebenarnya dilihatkan oleh ibunya saat ini.

"Itu bagus, anak itu lebih baik tidak mengotori rahim ibu," kata Luhan dengan nada sarkastik. Ibu Luhan menggeleng tidak suka dengan cara bicara Luhan. "Luhan. Tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu. Dia juga anak ibu sepertimu. Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada adikmu yang suka pergi," larang Ibu Luhan.

Luhan sejak saat itu mengurus makanan ibunya. Zeyong bahkan tidak mengetahui Ibu Luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit. Luhan bersyukur. Zeyong tidak akan menggangu ibunya lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, Ibu Luhan diperbolehkan pulang. Luhan membawa pulang ibunya dengan membayar taksi dan membayar uang perawatan ibunya dengan uang tabungannya.

Luhan selalu memasukkan pil ke dalam makanan ibunya agar ibu Luhan tidak hamil lagi. Kejadian itu cepat berlalu karena ibunya juga lebih sering menatap kosong halaman, taman, dan apa saja yang di depannya ketika ia duduk.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, keadaan ibunya semakin melemah karena ibunya menjadi sering batuk dan flu. Zeyong telah mengusir ibunya dari kamarnya. Menurut Zeyong, ibunya hanya akan membawa penyakit baginya.

Luhan belum bisa membalas perbuatan Zeyong di umurnya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun.

Suatu hari, Zeyong menyuruh seorang wanita untuk membawa Luhan ke salon dan merawat tubuh Luhan. Padahal, setau Luhan, usaha milik Zeyong sedang mengalami penurunan pesat. Luhan awalnya menolak keras karena mempertimbangkan ibunya yang tinggal sendiri, hingga Zeyong mengancam ibunya yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Luhan menurut, jika ancaman itu sudah menjadi tentang ibunya.

Sehari setelah Luhan dibawa ke salon itu, sebuah kebakaran terjadi di rumah Zeyong. Luhan mencari ibunya yang tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Ibunya sedang duduk di dapur dan tampak sangat lemah. "Ibu! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Luhan. Ibu Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan memapah ibunya untuk keluar dari rumah. Ibu Luhan kemudian terjatuh terududuk. "Ibu! Ibu harus keluar bu! Ayo!" ajak Luhan dengan panik. Ibu Luhan menggeleng. "Keluarlah, Luhan… Ibu akan merepotkanmu," kata Ibu Luhan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Luhan menangis. "Ibu! Jangan mengatakan itu!" kata Luhan yang menangis.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum. "Lanjutkan hidupmu, demi ibu. Lanjutkan. Ibu hanya merepotkanmu," Ibu Luhan mengecup bibir Luhan sebagai tanda sayangnya. "Pergilah," kata Ibu Luhan yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah semakin jauh.

"IBU!"

BRUUUKKK!

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Luhan hanya bisa lari keluar rumah saat melihat Ibunya sudah terbakar di dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang tidak terlalu tua keluar dari sebuah mobil yang lewat dengan baju kaos tipisnya. "YA AMPUN! KYU! KEBAKARAN!"

"A-Aku akan memanggil petugas kebakaran!" kata Kyuhyun. Luhan hanya duduk di depan rumahnya. Hujan mulai membasahi Seoul. Api di rumah Luhan semakin besar karena ledakan gas. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menarik Luhan menjauh.

"I-Ibuku…" kata Luhan yang tampak pasrah. Sungmin menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan. "Sudahlah… Biarkan semuanya yang telah terjadi," kata Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk naik ke dalam mobil.

"Ayo, kau ikut saja dengan kami. kami akan membantumu," saran Sungmin. Luhan yang saat itu masih shock akhirnya hanya ikut dengan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 **Flashback off**

 **. . .**

Sehun menatap figura foto ibunya di yang ia pajang di ruang kerjanya yang terletak di ruang paling ujung di lantai 2. Sehun mengusap figura foto besar itu. "Ibu…"

Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak yang ceria, namun terkadang dingin—warisan ayahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah berpisah sejak Sehun masih sangat kecil. Sehun bahkan tidak mengingat wajah ayahnya secara rinci. Ibu Sehun adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memulai bisnisnya dibidang properti, yang sekarang menjalar hingga ke bisnis perjalanan—di masa kepemimpinan Sehun.

Ibu Sehun meninggal ketika Sehun berumur 18 tahun, saat itu Sehun hampir menyelesaikan kulihanya. Akhirnya, Sehun yang mewarisi semua harta ibunya ketika ia selesai kuliah. Sehun membeli Luhan ketika Zeyong datang kepadanya saat ia sedang memikirkan tentang pendamping hidupnya. Mungkin itu bukan kebetulan yang biasa. Sehun ingat saat itu Zeyong datang membawa map biru padanya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai pengobatan istrinya.

 **Flashback…**

Sehun menatap Zeyong yang datang dengan kemeja lusuh. "Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga kau memaksa masuk ke dalam ruanganku?" tanya Sehun yang kesal dengan kehadiran Zeyong saat ini. Zeyong berlutut di depan Sehun menyerahkan sebuah map biru kepada Sehun. "Apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Di dalam ini ada foto dari anakku. Aku dan Ibunya sudah setuju akan menjualnya pada orang seperti anda. Dia belum pernah disentuh lelaki manapun. Anda bersedia membelinya dari saya?" tanya Zeyong. "A-Aku ingin mengobati Ibunya. I-Istriku sudah 1 tahun ini se—"

"Kau rela menjualnya padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Zeyong mengangguk cepat. "Kau pasti lelaki brengsek. Benar?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun mendecih dan menandatangani surat penjualan itu. Sehun mengambil foto anak yang telah dijual padanya. Manis, batin Sehun.

"Pergilah. Catat nomor rekeningmu di buku catatan sekretarisku nanti," kata Sehun. "Pergi sekarang!" perintah Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia tertarik pada anak si brengsek tadi. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Aku pasti sudah gila," ujarnya.

 **Flashback off**

"Dulu aku mengutuk diriku gila. Sekarang aku benar-benar gila karena aku mencintaimu," gumam Sehun.

 **. . .**

Sudah 4 bulan, berita tentang Zeyong perlahan menghilang. Sehun sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari si brengsek itu di seluruh Seoul. Mereka tidak menemukannya. Dugaan Sehun, Zeyong kembali ke kampung halamannya, di daerah pinggiran Beijing. Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan mengatakan pada Sehun, untuk membiarkan Zeyong hingga ia muncul sendiri nantinya.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang sarapan di ruang makan berdua. Sehun mengantarkan Luhan susu untuk nutrisi anaknya. "Terima kasih," kata Luhan dengan wajah senang. Sehun tersenyum. "Makanlah yang banyak. Jangan stress. Kasihan anak kita," kata Sehun dengan senang.

Luhan tersenyum. Sesuai perkiraan Victoria, kandungannya masih kecil, seperti kandungan seorang wanita yang berumur 3 bulan. "Ku rasa kita harus segera mencarikan guru untuk homeschoolingmu dari sekarang," kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau pilihkan. Aku yakin kau selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk keselamatan anak ini," kata Luhan.

"Dan untuk kesehatan serta keselamatanmu. Itu selalu ada di otakku," tambah Sehun.

Luhan merona mendengarkan kata-kata Sehun. "Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu," kata Luhan. Sehun selesai dengan sarapannya begitu pula dengan Luhan. "Sini aku pangku," kata Sehun sambil melebarkan tangannya mencoba menerima Luhan. Luhan dengan ragu duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Sehun senang sekali melihat Luhan yang menunduk karena malu.

"Ahaha… Jangan begitu, gadis manis. Aku hanya ingin mengelus perutmu ini," kata Sehun sambil mengecupi pipir Luhan. Sehun meletakkan tangan dinginnya di atas perut Luhan. "Hai sayang, apa kabarmu disana?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan dengan ragu memegang tangan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan. "Ibu dan Ayah sedang mengelusmu dari luar. Kapan kami bisa mengelusmu secara nyata?" tanya Sehun. "Aku akan menantikanmu, selalu," kata Sehun.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun erat. Luhan sekarang yakin. Ia mencintai Sehun sebagai seorang pria yang penuh kasih sayang, lembut, dan juga amat baik. "Sekarang kita harus berangkat. Jika tidak, kau akan terlambat," kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Sehun membawakan tasnya ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun memutarkan musik klasik agar anaknya menjadi anak yang cerdas.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan hingga di depan jalan yang menuju sekolah Luhan. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan. "Hati-hati!" kata Sehun. Luhan melambai pada Sehun yang kemudian pergi ke kantornya. Luhan telah ditunggui oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Hai Luhan!" sapa Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum. "Hai!" balas Luhan. Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan merasa tubuh Luhan sedikit gemuk. "Lu, kau gemukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap Luhan dari bawah hingga atas.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Ya, begitulah. Sehun terlalu sering memberikanku makanan," ujar Luhan. Ia tidak berbohong, Sehun selalu memberikannya berbagai makanan. Buah, susu, kue, dan banyak hal lain. Wajah Luhan menjadi merona. "Waaahhh… Pasti kau senang sekali menjadi pacar Sehun," kata Baekhyun sambil memegangi pipinya. "Apa kau tidak ingin diet?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin, tapi Sehun melarangnya," jawab Luhan bohong. 'Aku tidak ingin anakku ini kekurangan nutrisi nantinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya,' batin Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama dengan Luhan berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan bertemu dengan Kris yang sedang berdua dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menggunakan pakaiannya terlalu ketat.

"Kris sunbae! Pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan!" goda Baekhyun. Kris menggaruk kepalanya karena canggung. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa karena Kris tampak sangat kikuk. Luhan dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di kelas. Jam pertama hari ini adalah jam wali kelas mereka—Guru Tan.

"Baik! Besok pagi, seperti yang sudah pernah dibicarakan seminggu lalu, akan diadakan sebuah kompetisi olahraga antar kelas. Ini merupakan acara tahunan yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Biasanya kita akan menyediakan makanan untuk setiap atlit yang berlomba," kata Guru Tan. "Tapi, untuk acara pembukaan, siapa yang akan menjadi perwakilan kita untuk membuka acara ini?"

"LUHAN!" kata Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Baiklah. Luhan, besok pagi kau akan mewakili kelas untuk memotong pita pembukaan acara ini," kata guru Tan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Saat jam istirahat, Kris datang ke meja Trio Princess—kata Chanyeol—yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Hai!" sapa Kris yang menatap semua orang. Baekhyun menatap Kris seolah menggoda Kris yang tadi tengah berduaan dengan seorang. "Siapa itu? Tao?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Wang Likun?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk. "Sunbae berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada penuh selidik. Kris menggeleng. "Kami hanya dekat. Kenapa? Terlalu dekat?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kris menatap Luhan. "Hei, aku dengar kalau kau menjadi perwakilan kelas kalian," kata Kris.

"Wah, kabar cepat sekali menyebar," kata Luhan yang terkekeh. "Selamat!" kata Kris. Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan membalas uluran tangan Kris dan berjabat tangan. "Kita akan melihat penampilan Luhan besok," kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat, membuat Luhan tertawa.

Likun—yang tadi dibicarakan hanya menatap kesal Luhan yang seenaknya menyentuh tangan suci Kris-nya. "Lihat! Dia menyentuh Krismu!" kata teman Likun—Yi Wen. "Benar! Lihat tubuhnya yang gemuk itu! Dia tidak pantas berjabat tangan dengan Kris!" kata yang lain, San Mi.

Likun yang kesal, semakin kesal mendengar kata-kata temannya. "Benar-benar!" ujar Likun geram. Likun kemudian pergi meninggalkan San Mi dan Yi Wen.

 **. . .**

Luhan pulang bersama Minseok. Sehun belum pulang, padahal Luhan ingin memberitahukan pada Sehun bahwa ia akan menjadi perwakilan kelas karena Baekhyun. Minseok yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi sangat excited ketika mendengar Luhan akan menjadi salah satu perwakilan kelas yang beruntung.

"Tersenyum saat di panggung. Hadap kamera beberapa derajat. Itu akan membuat hasil fotomu bagus. Dan bla bla bla bla…"

Luhan hanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minseok dan tidak menyerapnya baik-baik. "Hati-hati jika ada namja yang mendekatimu!" ingat Min Seok. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Luhan tidak mengingat apa yang dikatakan Minseok tentang namja.

Saat sampai di rumah, Luhan segera mandi dan menggunakan sebuah kaus panjang selutut yang diberikan Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Luhan juga mengenakan celana separuh pahanya yang tenggelam di dalam bajunya. Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Luhan merasa pipinya hangat. Ia melihat Sehun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sibuk?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman. Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu," jawab Luhan. Sehun memberikan susu hangat di tangannya pada Luhan. "Terima kasih, ayah!" kata Luhan dengan meniru suara anak-anak. Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang sekarang berukuran hampir sama dengan pipi Minseok.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman. Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dengan wajah Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan aroma parfum laki-laki yang selalu ia cium dari Sehun yang selalu berinteraksi dengan dekat dengannya. Luhan mencium bibir Sehun lembut. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan melepaskannya.

Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Ayo kita makan," ajak Luhan.

Sehun mandi, sedangkan Luhan duduk di meja makan sambil membawa mangkuk dari dapur menuju meja makan. Sehun datang dan melihat Luhan membawakan sup sayur hangat di kedua tangannya. Sehun mengambil sup tersebut dari tangan Luhan. "Ini hangat, jika jatuh ke kakimu, kau bisa jatuh," kata Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun kemudian duduk bersama. Luhan mengambil hanwoo kecap yang sudah menjadi menu sehari-hari Luhan. Hanwoo biasanya bisa ia makan ketika ibunya gajian. Sekarang, Sehun malah bisa memberikannya untuk Luhan kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dari gelasnya yang mulai kosong ketika ia minum. "Aku… Menjadi perwakilan kelas…" kata Luhan dengan gugup. Sehun tersenyum. "Lalu? Kenapa kau tampak gugup?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Luhan balik.

Sehun menggeleng. "Asalkan tidak membuat laki-laki memandangmu dengan tatapan ingin memilikimu. Jadi, pakailah pakaian yang sopan. Mengerti?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu aku mengerti," kata Luhan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah tidur di kamar Luhan. Luhan tidak boleh tidur mereng oleh Sehun. Sehun terlalu protektif menjaga anak mereka. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan yang semakin panjang dan wajahnya yang semakin berisi. "Aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, aku tidak tau kapan harus mengungkapkannya padamu," kata Sehun pahit.

"Semuanya terlalu berat. Kau bahkan tampak tidak mencintaiku," tambah Sehun.

 **. . .**

Esok paginya Luhan datang sangat pagi untuk dirias dan mengganti bajunya dengan dress. Luhan agak terhambat ketika rambutnya ditata oleh penata rias. "Selesai," kata penata rias itu. Luhan melihat sepatu yang disediakan. High heels.

"Be-Begini, bukannya aku tidak mau menggunakan high heels ini. Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Luhan. Penata rias itu menggeleng. "Karena badanmu agak kecil, kami ingin membuatmu lebih tinggi," Luhan mengangguk mengerti dengan raut wajah sedih.

Luhan di bimbing untuk berdiri di atas panggung menggunakan high heels hingga namanya dipanggil. Luhan memotong pita dengan kakinya yang sudah sakit, begitu pula pinggang dan punggungnya. Setelah acara pembukaan selesai, kompetisi olahraga antar kelas itu dimulai.

Luhan tidak bisa ikut lomba apa-apa dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang menggunakan seragam olahraga dan pita biru muda di kepala. "HAI PRINCESS!" sapa Baekhyun. "Hai Princess Baek," jawab Luhan.

Luhan memegang pinggangnya dan kemudian mencoba meluruskan badannya. "Aahhh…" erang Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan kaget. "Kau oke?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku oke…" jawab Luhan dengan peluh di dahinya.

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk berganti baju. Luhan melihat beberapa seniornya bersama dengan Likun—senior Luhan yang saat itu berduaan dengan Kris, Wang Likun. Likun mendecih jijik melihat Luhan.

"Likun, lihatlah dia. Sangat sombong. Jangan kira ia bisa berdekatan dengan Kris karena ia kenal dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!" kata Yi Wen. San Mi mengangguk. "Ku dengar dia sudah punya pacar, kenapa dia mendekati Kris? Apa dia wanita gatal?" tanya San Mi lagi. "Ouhh… Apa dia penggoda pacar orang?" tanya San Mi.

Luhan hanya diam di dalam bilik toilet dan mendengarkan kata-kata mereka. Luhan tidak mengurus hal itu karena ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris.

Luhan pulang sekolah dengan wajah lelah. Ia mandi dan berganti baju dengan kaus yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Hanya saja dengan gambar dan warna berbeda. "Lu, ayo makan. Sehun akan terlambat pulang," ajak Minseok. Luhan menggeleng. Ia sudah berada di dalam selimut dan tampak sangat mengantuk.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk," kata Luhan. Minseok berdecak. Ia membawakan susu ke kamar Luhan. Ia membangunkan Luhan dan menyurhnya meminum susu. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu di tengah tidurmu yang pulas. Tapi, kau harus tau, anakmu butuh makanan," kata Minseok.

Luhan berterima kasih pada Minseok. "Terima kasih, Minseok eonnie…"

 **. . .**

Luhan yang tadi malam tidur lebih cepat, melihat Sehun tertidur di kamarnya dengan jas dan sepatu yang masih terpasang. Luhan mual mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang mengeluarkan aroma soju. Luhan membuka jendela dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mendekat ke sekitar Sehun. Luhan keluar dari kamar dan mencari Minseok yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas.

"Eonnie, bantu aku," kata Luhan dengan tangan yang masih menutupi hidungnya.

Minseok mendekati Sehun dan membuka sepatu Sehun. "Tuan. Tuan!" panggil Minseok. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya. "Aku pusinghhh… Nanti saja…"

Luhan mencoba membuka jas Sehun. Ia membuka jas itu dan melihat beberapa bekas ciuman di sekitar leher kemeja putih Sehun. Luhan membuka kemeja Sehun dan menciumnya—menahan keinginannya untuk muntah sekarang. Parfum wanita.

Luhan merasa dikhianati oleh Sehun karena ia kembali dengan kebiasaan buruknya, berdekatan dengan wanita lain di belakangnya. Luhan kesal bahkan ia ingin sekali memaki Sehun.

Minseok melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah ketika membuka kemeja Sehun. Minseok dengan matanya yang jeli menangkap bekas-bekas plastik di sekitar bibir Sehun. Luhan mengelus perutnya dan keluar dari kamar berbau alkohol itu.

 **Skip**

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam sehingga mabuk seperti ini?" tanya Luhan dengan tajam pada Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. "Aku ada makan malam. Dan setelahnya aku lupa," jawab Sehun santai. Luhan menahan amarahnya. Ia dengar, jika ia terlalu stress, anaknya bisa menjadi pemarah. Ia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi orang arogan dan kasar.

"Kau yakin tidak meniduri wanita lain?" tanya Luhan to the point. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Sehun "Dan kau mulai lagi dengan kecurigaanmu yang tanpa alasan," tambah Sehun. Luhan mendecih. Ia mengambil kemeja Sehun yang masih berada di keranjang cucian.

Luhan melemparkannya ke wajah Sehun. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakan parfum semenyengat itu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan melangkah menuju pintu besar kamar Sehun. "Dan jangan gunakan lagi semua kata-kata manismu seperti 'sayang' padaku. Kau sudah 'menyayangi' banyak wanita di luar sana, benar?"

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mencium kemejanya. Sehun kaget ketika mencium aroma parfum wanita di kemejanya. Dan lagi, bekas ciuman dari lipstik merah merekah yang menempel indah di kemejanya. "OUH SHITTT!"

 **. . .**

Sehun membujuk Luhan hampir seminggu, karena Luhan sangat marah. Dan Luhan yang sangat marah—ditambah mood swingnya merupakan hal terburuk yang Sehun rasakan. Luhan mengabaikannya dan tidak ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun saat ia mencari Luhan di dalam kamar. Sehun melihat Luhan sudah tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun naik ke atas ranjang sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. "Lu… Aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita lain selain dirimu, kau harus percaya itu," kata Sehun.

Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "Aku mohon, maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak tau itu perbuatan siapa!" kata Sehun kesakitan. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit hati, Lu. Tidak akan," tambah Sehun.

 **. . .**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian kemeja-parfum-dan-lipstick selesai, Luhan dan Sehun kembali akur. Walaupun Luhan sering menyinggung Sehun agar tidak pernah pulang malam lagi. Luhan dan Sehun semakin sering duduk berdua di kamar Luhan untuk menyelesaikan tugas si ibu muda itu.

Pagi ini, Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah, mencari suasana baru alasannya. "DIMANA OH SEHUN?!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan lipstik merah menor. Luhan segera turun ketika wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk Minseok dengan tatapan marah. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan selaku nyonya rumah.

"Dimana Oh Sehun? Aku ada urusan dengannya!" ucap wanita itu. "Dia ada. Kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya. Wanita itu menatap Luhan dan kemudian berdecih. "Kau juga dihamili olehnya? Oh Tuhan!" kata wanita itu dengan nada men-dramatisir yang kuat. "Juga?" gumam Luhan.

Sehun muncul dari lorong kamarnya dan melihat Luhan. "Siapa wanita ini?" tanyanya pada Minseok. Wanita itu mendecih. Ia meludah di lantai indah mansion Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap wanita di depannya dengan pandangan risih. "Kau mengatakan 'wanita ini?' padaku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun dingin. Wanita itu takut dengan tangannya yang bergetar. "A-Aku ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban mu!" kata wanita itu dengan wajah kemenangan, walaupun masih tersirat ketakutan dalam dirinya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

 **Flashback…**

Wanita jalang dengan baju berwarna biru itu duduk di depan Zeyong dengan mengangkangkan kakinya. Zeyong tertawa puas dengan senyuman bejatnya. Ia menanamkan dirinya di dalam diri wanita itu. "Aku ada permintaan khusus untukmu dan tentunya bayaran yang tak kalah khususnya," kata Zeyong pada wanita yang ada di depan Zeyong.

"Apa itu, Tuan?" tanya wanita itu. Zeyong yang notabene adalah pria brengsek yang mesum dan bejat serta pendek itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu wanita jalang itu. "Aku ingin kau datang ke rumah Sehun, bilang kau mengandung anaknya. Mengerti?" tanya Zeyong.

"Mengerti, Tuan!" kata wanita itu.

"Jika ia tidak menerimanya, minta padanya uang 50 juta won sebagai uang tanggung jawabnya. BUat itu semakin menarik di depan seorang gadis yang ada di rumah itu," perintah Zeyong lagi. "Aku mengerti," kata wanita tadi dengan tatapan senang. Zeyong kemudian melanjutkan seksnya bersama wanita jalang itu.

 **Flashback off**

Dengan memanfaatkan Luhan kekhawatiran Luhan, wanita itu dengan percaya diri mengatakan lagi, "Aku. Orang yang mengandung anak Sehun," kata wanita itu. Luhan memandang tidak percaya. "Se-Sehun, be-benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sehun memegang dagu wanita di depannya dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Kau! Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" kata Sehun kesal. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya dan membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan. "A-Aku tidak bohong!" katanya.

"Kau bisa mengujinya!" kata wanita itu. "Atau beri aku 50 juta won,"

"50 juta won?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. "Apa-apaan! Kau ingin memerasku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

Luhan merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia menahannya. Ia masih melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang masih menyuruh wanita tadi jujur dan mengguncangkan badan wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan kehilangan pemandangan Sehun. Luhan limbung dan jatuh tepat ke sebelah Minseok. "LUHAN!"

 **. . .**

Luhan dengan wajah pucatnya berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun semenjak siang kemarin. Sehun dan wanita itu menghilang. 'Apa mungkin, Sehun pergi dengan wanita itu?' batin Luhan dengan sedih.

Luhan bertemu dengan Kris di gerbang sekolah. "Hai!" sapa Kris. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Something's wrong?" tanya Kris. "Yeah..." jawab Luhan ringan. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku nanti siang," kata Kris. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," kata Luhan.

Skip…

Saat jam pulang, Luhan berdiri di depan kelas Kris. "Aku ingin bercerita padamu. Bisa kan, sunbae?" tanya Luhan. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris dan Luhan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah bersama, menggunakan mobil Kris.

Likun yang melihat Luhan pergi dengan Kris, mengepalkan tangannya hingga tangannya bergetar menahan amarah.

Kris dan Luhan berhenti di sebuah sungai yang dekat dengan sebuah rel kereta api. "Kris sunbae. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Luhan saat Kris akan turun dari mobil. "jika kau seorang wanita, kemudian kau sudah memiliki calon suami, kau terikat dengannya. Ia berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan wanita lain. Rupanya ia bermain dengan wanita lain hingga hamil, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Luhan.

Kris memegang dagunya dengan gayanya berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan mengatakan perpisahan dengannya," jawab Kris. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kris mengangguk. Kris melihat wajah Luhan yang masih tampak sedih dan lesu. "Sebaiknya kau berteriak di sungai ini," kata Kris. "ini bukan ajang merusak pita suara. Tetapi, untuk melepaskan stresmu saja. Kau tau kan kalau kita berteriak dapat mengurangi rasa stres?"

"Beberapa menit lagi kereta api akan lewat. Suaranya akan menyamarkan suaramu," Kris memandang Luhan yang menantikan kereta api itu dengan tatapan sedih.

BOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGG…

"SEKARANG!" kata Kris.

"AAAAAAAAAAA… OH SEHUN BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU DARI HIDUPKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" maki Luhan. Kris meringis mendengarkan semua ocehan Luhan yang ia keluarkan dalam bahasa ibunya—Mandarin.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA SEPERTI INI KEPADAKU? APA AKU PERNAH MENYAKITIMU SEMENYAKITKAN INI?"

"KAU BODOH!" maki Luhan sekali lagi, dengan bahasa Mandarinnya.

Luhan semakin terisak pelan dan akhirnya ia mengatakan apa yang benar-benar ia pendam selama ini.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" ungkap Luhan. Ia menggunakan bahasa Koreanya dan mengucapkan itu beberapa kali hingga ia benar-benar menangis. "Hiks… Hiks…"

Kris memeluk tubuh Luhan yang ringkih kala ia menangis dari depan. Kris mengelusnya karena ia kasihan melihat Luhan. Ia tidak tertarik pada Luhan sebagai seorang wanita. Kris hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai yunior manis dan yang suka berbuat baik. Kris mungkin terlihat tertarik pada Luhan pada awalnya, itu karena gadis ini juga berasal dari negara yang sama dengan dirinya.

 **. . .**

Luhan tiba di rumah setelah diantarkan Kris. Minseok menghambur memeluk Luhan ketika melihat Luhan dengan wajah sembab mencoba masuk. Minseok memegang tangan Luhan. "Kau darimana? Aku mencari-carimu di dalam gedung sekolah. Orang sudah sepi, aku kira kau pergi entah kemana," kata Minseok. Luhan menatap tangan Minseok. "Tolong lepaskan aku," perintah Luhan.

Luhan pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang menatap punggungnya menjauh. Luhan melakukan rutinitasnya lagi. Mandi, mengerjakan tugas. Saat jam makan malam tiba, Sehun datang ke kamar Luhan. "Lu…" panggil Sehun. Luhan meletakkan pensilnya di meja dan segera meninggalkan Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak melakukannya, Lu!" tegas Sehun. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. Tapi, tenaga Sehun terlalu kuat. Luhan tetap mencoba agar dia tidak dengan mudah jatuh pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin makan, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan dengan kesal. Sehun melepaskan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan makan. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang hanya makan 6 sendok. Luhan pun tidak menghabiskan susunya.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang."Aku benar-benar tidak tau, Lu. Ini semua fitnah. Jika aku melakukannya, kau bisa membunuhku," kata Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam. Sehun melihat Luhan yang diam kemudian melihat wajah Luhan dari depan, dia tidur. "Tidurlah, sayang." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang queen size Luhan.

Sehun membereskan barang-barang Luhan dan menutup semua akses angin malam yang dapat memperburuk kondisi fisik Luhan yang tengah hamil. Sehun menarik selimut dan merapikan anak rambut Luhan.

 **. . .**

Luhan sudah tau bahwa Kris memiliki seorang fans atau teman yang terlalu terobsesi pada dirinya. Hari ini, mereka menampakkan kekuasaannya pada Luhan. Likun dengan sengaja membuat makanan Luhan jatuh saat di kantin, dan tentu saja Luhan yang tidak punya pilihan hanya mengambil roti dan susu kotak untuk tetap memenuhi gizi janinnya.

Likun bahkan mulai mengatai Luhan di depan semua seniot-senior tingkat tiga. Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya sambil lewat di depan semua senior yang menggosipinya.

Sehun merasakan perasaannya tidak enak hari ini. Ia memandang jam di depannya dengan khawatir. Luhan akan pulang 20 menit lagi. Dengan khawatir, akhirnya Sehun segera menelepon Minseok. "Aku akan menjemputnya. Kau siapkan saja air hangat untuknya mandi nanti. Aku yakin dia lelah," kata Sehun sambil memandang berkas-berkasnya.

Sehun segera keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menemui Jongdae yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Sehun memberikan kode pada Jongdae bahwa ia akan pulang sekarang. Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, dan Sehun akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah Luhan.

Luhan ditarik ke koridor sepi oleh Likun dan dua temannya. Ia dihempaskan di dinding dengan kuat. "Kau kira, menangis di depan Kris seperti itu bisa membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu?" tanya Likun. Luhan diam, dari mana Likun tau ia menangis di depan Kris? "Itu bukan urusanmu. Itu urusan kami berdua," jawab Luhan.

Likun berdecih. PLAKKK…

Luhan memegang pipinya. "Tamparanmu tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku," kata Luhan santai. Luhan mencoba pergi merapikan rambutnya . Tetapi, teman-teman Likun menariknya dan kembali mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Kau jalang! Aku membencimu!" Likun melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Luhan. Teman-teman Likun menarik-narik rambut dan baju Luhan. "Rasakan ini!" kata Likun saat ia menendang perut Luhan dengan tidak berperasaan lagi.

'Aku mohon… Selamatkan anakku…' batin Luhan yang mencoba berteriak.

Darah mengalir di paha Luhan. "Li-Likun! Da-Darah!" kata San Mi histeris.

Likun panik melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dan memegangi perutnya. "Ti-Tinggalkan dia!"

Sehun sudah menunggu selama 20 menit, Luhan tak kunjung keluar. Sehun hanya menatap sekolah yang mulai sepi. Beberapa siswi keluar dengan terburu-buru. Sehun hanya melihat mereka. Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu. Dengan langkah pasti, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan langkah lebar.

Sehun berlari menuju ujung koridor yang tampak mencurigakan karena ada suara-suara rintihan dari ujung sana. Sehun kaget melihat Luhan terbaring di lantai sedang memegangi perutnya. "LUHAN!" Sehun medekati Luhan dan menggendong Luhan dengan panik. Luhan menangis melihat darah yang terus mengalir di pahanya. Kemeja putih Sehun dan tangannya diselimuti warna merah darah. Darah anaknya dan darah Luhan.

Sehun dengan panik membawa Luhan menuju rumah sakit.

 **. . .**

Sehun terduduk di depan kamar Luhan dengan wajah sembab. Anaknya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Luhan berdua lagi. Ia mengatakan pada dokter agar anaknya yang berumur 5 bulan itu akan dimakamkan oleh dirinya dan juga Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih menangis dan sesenggukan di dalam kamar rawat. Ia shock.

Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan yang memberontak. "A-Anakku… Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan sesenggukan. Matanya merah. Ia memegang tangan Minseok erat dengan tatapan memohon penjelasan. "E-Eonnie… Kita akan memeriksakannya hari sabtu ini. Ke-Kenapa dia tidak ada disini lagi?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Minseok menggeleng. "Dia sudah pergi, Lu," jawab Minseok dengan isakan. "Pergi kemana? Dia belum lahir, eonnie!" bantah Luhan. ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kalian juga ada disini?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menangis melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak berantakan. Luhan menangis dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Kyungsoo. "Aku menyayanginya… Dia pergi? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Luhan. "Ikhlaskan dia, Lu!" kata Baekhyun. Luhan menangis sepanjang malam merutuki dirinya sebagai ibu yang tidak becus menjaga anaknya. Sehun hanya melihat Luhan dari luar kamar. Sehun merasa hatinya pedih, anaknya dan Luhan. Anak yang mereka nantikan kelahirannya. Anak pertamanya pergi.

Sehun akhirnya mengusap air matanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Baekhyun berbaring bersama Luhan di atas kasur. Luhan masih terbangun dan memainkan rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang lain sudah tidur. Baekhyun bangun ketika ia merasa Luhan bergerak.

"Eoh, Sehun oppa," Baekhyun bangun dan membiarkan Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sedih. Baekhyun membangunkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo agar mereka meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua saja. Mereka keluar.

"Se-Sehun… Maafkan aku…" kata Luhan dengan lirih. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Ini kesalahanku…" sambungnya. Sehun menggeleng. Ia naik ke atas kasur dan memeluk Luhan. "Dia pergi karenaku, Luhan. Aku terlambat menyelamatkan kalian berdua…"

Sehun menangis bersama Luhan. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu karena sedih. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya karena marah dan sedih. Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis karena kelelahan. Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk berbaring. Luhannya pucat.

"Aku akan memakamkannya besok," kata Sehun. "Aku ikut," kata Luhan dengan lantang. "Baiklah," kata Sehun dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya. "Temani aku malam ini," kata Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun mengangguk setuju. Sehun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang, sedangkan Luhan memberikan ruang untuk Sehun. "Kita bisa kena amukan dokter jika seperti ini," kata Luhan.

"Aku yang akan kena amukannya, bukan dirimu," bantah Sehun. "Kau tau apa yang sedang dilakukan anak kita sekarang?" tanya Luhan mencoba membayangkan segala hal yang terjadi di atas sana. "dia melihat ke arah kita. ia tersenyum melihat kita. akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan kita yang merupakan orang tua yang paling buruk untuknya," kata Luhan dengan lirih.

"Bukan, Lu. Ia tersenyum karena ia senang telah menjadi anak kita. Anak Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Ia bangga memiliki ibu yang baik, lemah lembut, dan cantik sepertimu. Tetapi ia sedih memiliki ayah seperti diriku," bantah Sehun dengan nada rendah. "Ia bahagia disana, benar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Sekarang saatnya tidur," ajak Sehun. Sehun merengkuh Luhan hingga akhirnya tidur bersama Luhan.

Pagi harinya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di mobil sedan mereka untuk mengantarkan anak mereka ke tempat peristirahatannya. Saat pemakaman, Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia berhasil untuk tidak menangis. Sehun dan Luhan sepakat memberikan nama anak mereka Oh Cheonsa.

Ketika makam sudah selesai dan tanah sudah dipadatkan, Sehun menerima bunga lili dari tangan Luhan yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah pucat. "Boleh aku membacakan pidato singkat yang sedikit pribadi ini?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan berdeham. "Ehm…"

"Baiklah. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku adalah ibu Oh Cheonsa yang baru saja kita kuburkan beberapa saat lalu. Ia adalah anakku dengan seorang pria yang luar biasa hebat. Oh Sehun," kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecut melhat Luhan yang menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Aku memberikan Cheonsa bunga lili bukan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tetapi, karena dia putih, bersih. Ia tidak punya dosa apapun. Dia… Sempurna…" kata Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menahan tangisnya lagi. "Karena sudah ku katakan ini adalah pidato singkat. Maka, sampai disinilah aku bisa berpidato,"

Sehun bertepuk tangan. Luhan menundukkan badannya.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk disamping makam Cheonsa. Sehun duduk di samping makam Cheonsa dan memegangi kursi roda Luhan. "Luhan, aku sudah berpikir dengan matang,"

"Aku akan membebaskanmu."

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **HAHAI!**

 **FujoAoi kembali, ini chapter 4 dari My Only One Girl!**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini? Memuaskan atau memuakkan? Jawab ya!**

 **Untuk sekedar tau aja, mungkin Aoi ada salah-salah tulis mengenai sesuatu (kecuali typo), silahkan di PM Aoi ya! Soalnya Aoi nggak berpengalaman sama hal-hal beginian!**

 **Hmmm… Aoi pengen tau, siapa sih, diantara kalian yang suka sama The Hunger Games? Kalian nungguin Mockingjay part 2 nggak? Kalau iya, kita bernasib sama dong!**

 **OOT banget deh…**

 **Oke, gimana? Karakter Likunnya udah jahat belum? Konfliknya sama Zeyong bakalan cepat selesai atau lama? Silahkan kalian berikan pendapat kalian di review!**

 **Oke, udah cukup bacot-bacotnya. Aoi lelah…**

 **NOW!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My only one girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

"Aku akan membebaskanmu."

Luhan terkejut mendengar keputusan Sehun. Ia menoleh pada Sehun. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman kecut. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan melepaskanmu. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mengurungmu di mansion itu," jawab Sehun. "setelah masa pemulihanmu beberapa bulan kedepan baru aku akan melepaskanmu dari mansion. Kau masih harus tinggal di mansion, demi kesehatanmu,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, bagaimana kalian bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran. "Membuka ponselmu, tentu saja. Salah satu chat teratas di LINE," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Minseok muncul membawakan seikat bunga lili dan sekotak susu. "Oh, Minseok eonnie!" kata Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan agar memberikan Minseok tempat untuk membrikan doa pada Cheonsa. Minseok menyiramkan susu dan air putih di atas makam Cheonsa. Minseok meletakkan lili di atas tanah di dalam sebuah botol kaca bening. Minseok menyatukan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Luhan terpaku melihat Minseok yang mendoakan anaknya. Anaknya…

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok yang sudah berjongkok di depan Luhan. "Eoh?" Luhan tersadar dan tersenyum pada Minseok. "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi Cheonsa," kata Luhan. Minseok memegang tangan Luhan erat. "Aku turut berduka cita, Luhan," kata Minseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya di desak untuk mengeluarkan tangisan sedih yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Ia menahannya dan menengadah menghadap langit. Tetapi hatinya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Luhan akhirnya terisak. "Hiks… Uhhh…" isakan Luhan itu terdengar bagai rintihan kesakitan di benak Sehun. Rintihan kesakitan seorang ibu.

Ia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya. Ia tidak akan membuat darah dagingnya sendiri untuk mati sebelum lahir. Terlebih dirinya yang membuatnya meninggal sebelum merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Sehun merasa dirinya telah membunuh anaknya. Ia tidak mampu melindungi Luhan.

Luhan menahan tangisnya lagi. "Ki-Kita sebaiknya kembali, ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Luhan. Sehu mengangguk. Ia membawa Luhan ke lapangan parkir. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki tampan ini. Tangan Luhan memegang tangan Sehun seolah tidak rela ia akan berpisah dengan pria ini beberapa bulan lagi. Luhan meringis. "Ah…"

Sehun mendengar rintihan Luhan dan remasan Luhan yang semakin kuat pada lengan bawahnya. "Lu?" tanya Sehun mencoba memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja. "Kau oke?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. "A-Aku oke. Berapa lama lagi? A-Aku ingin istirahat," tanya Luhan. "Sebentar lagi…" jawab Sehun asal.

Saat mobil Sehun masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah sakit, Sehun menggendong Luhan keluar dari mobil dan segera didudukkan di kursi rodanya. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Sehun membawa Luhan secepatnya ke kamarnya.

Sehun membuka kamar Luhan dan mendapati Victoria beserta suster-suster lain sudah siap menangani Luhan. "Kami akan memeriksanya," kata Victoria. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat jarum mulai dimasukkan ke dalam tangannya. Sehun keluar dari kamar rawat Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang ke rumah sakit. Mereka datang membawakan sebuah bingkisan boneka beruang berwarna putih. Bukan beruang besar, melainkan anak beruang. "Sehun oppa! Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf kami baru bisa datang jam segini," kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Tak apa. Luhan sedang menjalani pemeriksaan dengan dokternya," kata Sehun. "Oh… Baiklah…"

Tak lama, beberapa suster keluar dan Victoria juga keluar dari ruangan. Ia berjalan menuju Sehun. "Kita harus bicara," kata Victoria. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, "Kalian masuklah. Katakan pada Luhan, aku ada urusan dengan dokter Victoria."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun bersama dokter cantik tadi. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya seolah bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau menatapku?

CKLEK…

Luhan sudah berbaring di kasurnya dan mmejamkan matanya. Baekhyun baru akan melangkah, Luhan sudah bangun. "Oh, kalian. Ayo, masuk!" ajak Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Kami turut berduka cita," kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Luhan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menyerahkan boneka beruang kepada Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tolong naikkan sedikit," ujar Luhan saat ia mencoba mengambil boneka. Kyungsoo menaikkan bagian kepala kasur Luhan. Baekhyun memberikannya kepada Luhan yang tengah tersenyum.

Luhan menarik pita berwarna silver itu sehingga plastik dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil tersebut lepas. Luhan menarik boneka beruang dari plastik dan memeluknya. "Lembut sekali," gumam Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak."

Sehun membuka pintu bersama Victoria. "Maaf gadis-gadis… Kita harus membiarkan Nyona O—"

"Nona Xi," potong Luhan. Victoria menatap Sehun. "Oh, oke. Biarkan Nona Xi beristirahat dulu. Ia harus menjalani perawatan pemulihan," kata Victoria akhirnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menrengut sedih. "Baiklah…"

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengelus tangan Luhan. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada dua gadis yang telah pergi dari ruang inapnya. "Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Victoria yang memegang kaki Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak nyeri lagi," jawab Luhan yang masih asyik mengelus bulu lembut beruang putih di depannya. Victoria mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Victoria pada Sehun. "Homeschooling. Aku sudah mendapatkan mentor untuknya. Setelah pemulihan, dia boleh memilih tetap homeschooling atau tidak," jawab Sehun yang menatap taman rumah sakit dari jendela.

Victoria bingung dengan pasangan ini. Yang satu benar-benar tampak stress. Yang satu lagi benar-benar mengekspresikan kesedihannya pada benda mati. "Aku akan kembali saat akan makan malam," kata Victoria. Sehun diam. Luhan juga masih asyik dengan boneka barunya.

Menghela nafas panjang dan keluar dari ruangan itu adalah pilihan pertama dan terakhirnya. Saat Victoria akan membuka pintu, Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Terima kasih, dokter," kata Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman terulas di wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah.

"Hm…"

 **. . .**

Saat Victoria sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memeriksa Luhan. Seorang suster datang dengan wajah panik. "Kenapa?" tanya Victoria. "Pasien anda. Nona Xi… Dia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya," kata suster itu.

Victoria panik. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Victoria. Suster itu mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Oh god! Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seceroboh itu?" Victoria mengusap wajahnya tak percaya.

Victoria berjalan menuju koridor dimana Luhan dirawat. Tampak Sehun dengan sebuah tas besar di tangannya tengah membujuk Luhan. Victoria mendekati Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku keluar mengambil barang dari Minseok di parkiran. Dan, seperti ini…"

Jawaban cerdas!, umpat Victoria dalam hati. Victoria mendekati kaca pintu kamar. Ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk meringkuk di atas kasurnya. "Tidak ada cara membukanya?" tanya Sehun. Victoria diam. "Biarkan dia sendiri dulu…"

Tak lama, Luhan berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Victoria pun masuk dengan wajah setengah-kesal-setengah-leganya. Luhan berbaring lagi. "Nyeri?" tanya Victoria. Luhan mengangguk. "Sedikit," jawab Luhan. Victoria mengangguk mengerti.

"Setelah makan, segera makan obatnya," kata Victoria. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang terbaring lemah lagi. Victoria sudah keluar dan dirinya masih memikirkan saran Victoria tadi siang.

 **Flashback…**

"Begini, Oh Sehun. Xi Luhan adalah pasien termudaku," kata Victoria. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. "dia mengalami kasus keguguran dalam usianya yang sangat-sangat belia,"

"Kau tau kasus remaja benar? Mereka labil. Mereka memiliki fondasi yang belum terlalu kuat dalam hidupnya. Apa lagi dengan keadaan Xi Luhan. Bagaikan bangunan yang baru diberikan semen yang belum mengering, Xi Luhan sudah harus diterpa badai besar seperti ini,"

"Ada dua kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya…"

"She would survive for you…"

"She would go from you, FOREVER!"

Sehun hanya bisa mendengar semua kata-kata Victoria dan merekamnya dalam otak cerdasnya.

 **Flashback off…**

Sehun menyuapi Luhan yang sedang memakan hidangan makan malamnya. Luhan menolak makan ketika sudah tiga perempat hidangan ia makan. "Aku tidak ingin makan lagi," tolak Luhan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menolak. Ia mengambil bonekanya dan memeluknya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. "Lu… Kau harus makan obatmu…"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak terbiasa makan obat. Aku terbiasa meminum susu," kata Luhan. Sehun diam. Sudah berapa bulan Luhan meminum susu setelah makan malam? Itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. "Itu bisa menghilangkan efek obat, Lu," kata Sehun.

Luhan diam. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil obat Luhan. Ia menaikkan kepala kasur Luhan semakin tinggi. "Aku mohon… Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu tersiksa dengan rasa nyeri itu," bujuk Sehun. "dan kau tidak mungkin membiarkan anakmu dari suamimu nanti tidak bisa berkembang dengan baik," tambah Sehun.

Luhan merasa dirinya terhempas lebih kuat dari pada hempasan Likun kemarin. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada lirih. Apa itu benar-benar tanda bahwa Sehun akan melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi?

"Berikan aku obatnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat anakku di masa depan tersiksa nanti," kata Luhan. Luhan mengambil air dan obatnya. Ia menegak air dan obatnya, dan kembali menegak airnya. Luhan meringis ketika rasa pahit agak menggerogoti mulutnya. "Terima kasih,"

Luhan menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Bisa kau turunkan kasur ini? Kepalaku sakit," ujar Luhan. Sehun menurunkan posisi Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu tidur. Sehun membereskan semua makanan Luhan. "Bahkan kau tidak memakan puddingnya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang telah tertidur.

 **. . .**

Luhan merasa istirahatnya cukup. Namun, dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Biasanya Cheonsa masih berada di dalam tubuhnya dan menemaninya menjalani harinya sebagai ibu muda sekaligus siswi sekolahan.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya dan melihat Sehun tiada. Pasti dia pergi ke kantor, pikir Luhan. Luhan mengambil boneka pemberian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa sesuatu juga kurang pada boneka ini. Luhan dengan inisiatifnya berjalan menuju kamar rawat bayi dengan infus yang masih terpasang. Luhan berdiri di depan kaca jendela yang menampakkan bayi-bayi di depannya tertidur lelap. Luhan tersenyum senang sekaligus perih.

"Oh? Luhan?" panggil seseorang.

Victoria membawa sebuah papan dan baru saja keluar dari kamar bayi. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Victoria. Luhan tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya. "O-Oh! Be-Begini, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka," jawab Luhan bohong. Victoria mengangguk. "Mau masuk?" tanya Victoria.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia secara dekat bisa melihat bayi-bayi itu masih tidur dengan lelap. Luhan melihat seorang suster sedang memberikan susu kepada seorang bayi laki-laki dengan pipi merah seperti Minseok. "Wah… Dia imut sekali," ujar Luhan.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Ahaha… benarkah?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Ta-Tapi kenapa dia diberi susu itu? Bukan ASI?" tanya Luhan lagi. Suster itu menatap sedih bayi di gendongannya. "Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya."

Luhan merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan itu. "La-Lalu? Ayahnya?" tanya Luhan. Suster itu mengendikkan bahunya pelan. "Ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya ketika ibunya hamil," kawab suster itu. "ibunya bercerita padaku sebelum ia melahirkan anak ini. Anak ini hampir saja meninggal karena ibunya terjatuh di tangga. Ibunya mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan. Saat itu jantung ibunya kumat. Saat ia ingin mencari pertolongan, dia malah terjatuh di tangga."

Luhan duduk di depan suster itu. "Lalu? Siapa yang akan merawatnya?" tanya Luhan. "Bibinya akan segera datang setelah pemakaman ibunya hari ini," jawab suster itu. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Luhan. Suster itu tersenyum. "Tentu."

Luhan menerima bayi itu dari suster. Aroma bayi ini yang Luhan inginkan. Ia menginginkan Cheonsa berada di pelukan hangatnya beberapa minggu lagi dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi, Tuhan lebih menyayangi anak itu ketimbang Luhan. Luhan menimang-nimang bayi itu.

"Dokter, me—"

Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans longgar selutut. "Hei, aku menca—"

"Ssshhh!"

Luhan tersenyum mengelus pipi bayi di gendongannya. Sehun kemudian masuk dengan izin suster lainnya."Dia tidur," kata Luhan. "Iya. Dia tidur," balas Sehun. Luhan mencium dahi bayi itu. "Cheonsa…" gumam Luhan. Sehun mendengar Luhan menggumamkan nama anak mereka lagi.

"Lu…"

"Tidak. Ini terakhir kalinya… Aku mohon, biarkan aku menganggap anak ini adalah Cheonsa," jawab Luhan. Sehun tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Benar kata Victoria. Luhan butuh seseorang yang bisa mengerti perasaannya lebih dalam, ketimbang dirinya. Sehun berpikir, tidak hanya Luhan yang membutuhkan konsultan saat ini. Dia juga butuh.

 **. . .**

Hari ini Luhan akan kembali ke mansion Sehun sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan properti lagi. Luhan sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna peach dan flat shoes berwarna putih. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang kita akan pulang," ajak Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju dirinya. Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan gaya bridal style. "Aku mohon, turunkan aku," pinta Luhan. Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Sehun berjalan sambil menggendong Luhan di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa pasien terkejut dan memuji mereka. Tapi ada pula yang mengkritik mereka.

Sampai di depan pintu mobil, Sehun bertemu dengan Minseok yang sudah bersiap membawa Luhan. "Bawa dia pulang. Aku akan pulang agak malam," kata Sehun. Luhan menoleh karena kata-kata Sehun. "Malam?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan sadar, sekarang posisinya bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Apa haknya bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun. "Oh… Maaf… Baiklah. Tapi, aku mengharapkan kau bisa pulang menjelang sore. Aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu," kata Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan beberapa detik. "Aku akan pulang siang," putus Sehun. "beritau Jongdae rapat nanti sore akan dihandle olehnya," kata Sehun pada Minseok. Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Dan satu lagi, suruh dia memesan dua tiket perjalanan seminggu penuh ke Paris untuk penerbangan minggu ini," kata Sehun. Minseok mengangguk mengerti lagi.

Sehun menutup pintu mobil Luhan. Luhan dan Minseok sudah pergi menjauh. Sedangkan Sehun baru akan berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Namun, saat itu Sehun bertemu dengan wanita kurang ajar yang sudah mengaku-ngaku hamil anaknya. "Hai, Tuan Oh," katanya. Wanita itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan meletakkan beberapa jari-jarinya di dada Sehun.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada disini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis malangmu itu. kasihan sekali dia. Kehilangan anaknya. Bukankah itu jalan yang bagus agar kita bisa bersama?" tanya wanita itu. Sehun tersenyum dan mendecih. "Dalam mimpimu saja, jalang," kata Sehun lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan memutar badannya di belakang badan Sehun yang masih berdiri teguh di posisinya. "Well… Sebenarnya aku ingin satu menyampaikan satu undangan…"

"Undangan?" tanya Sehun yang menatap wanita tersebut dengan mata tajamnya.

"Tuan Zeyong ingin bertemu dengan dirimu besok siang di café yang tidak jauh dari kantormu. Tentu saja, aku akan berada di sana. Jadi, luangkanlah waktumu sedikit," kata wanita itu. "Dan lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengandung anakmu. Aku adalah wanita Zeyong. Jadi, katakan pada gadismu itu untuk segera hamil dan lanjutkan garis keturunanmu," tambahnya.

Wanita tadi pergi dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sudah menunggunya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Brengsek!" umpatnya.

 **. . .**

Luhan sampai di mansion Sehun dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan membuka semua jendela dan membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hufff…"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sekotak susu kehamilan terletak rapi di rak. Luhan mengambil susu tersebut dan mengambil beberapa sendok susu bubuk itu. Luhan menuangkan air putih hangat dan mengaduk susunya.

"Luhan? Untuk apa ka—"

"Oh. Maaf, aku hanya ingin menhabiskannya," potong Luhan. Minseok diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Jika kau ingin, aku bisa membuangnya," kata Minseok. Luhan menggeleng dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya di tempat cucian piring. "Itu membuang makanan. Banyak ibu-ibu hamil lain yang membutuhkannya. Biarkan aku menghabiskannya," larang Luhan.

Tak lama Sehun datang dan menenteng jasnya. Tiga kancing kemeja Sehun terbuka dan dasinya sudah longgar. "Kau pulang?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lelah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memijat bahumu. Atau kau bisa tunggu di kamarmu," kata Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. Kenapa Sehun menolaknya? Luhan bingung. "Kau yang butuh istirahat. Aku akan memanggil tukang pijat kemari. Kau istirahat saja," kata Sehun.

Luhan diam dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka laptop pemberian Sehun. Ia membuka internet dan mencari sekolah yang baik di masing-masing daerah di Korea. Luhan juga mencari beasiswa yang tersedia dari beberapa perusahaan.

Setelah Luhan mendapatkan semua datanya, Luhan mencari Minseok di ruang tengah yang sedang menghitung-hitung sesuatu. "Eonnie, bisa aku minta tolong?" Minseok menoleh menatap Luhan, "Tentu. Aku ini asistenmu," kata Minseok.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau adalah temanku. Bukan lagi asistenku," bantah Luhan. Minseok merengut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan tersenyum kecut dan duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari Minseok. "Sehun melepaskanku,"

Minseok kaget. "APA?!"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku manusia yang bebas sekarang," kata Luhan. Minseok meletakkan penanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. "Dia melepaskanmu?" tanya Minseok. "Si brengsek nan keparat itu?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. "Dia mengatakan itu tanpa paksaan sedikitpun," kata Luhan. "Kapan dia mengatakannya?" tanya Minseok. "Setelah pemakaman Cheonsa," jawab Luhan.

Minseok memejamkan matanya dan menggelangkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Eonnie, kau mau mendengarkan sebuah rahasia besar?" tanya Luhan. Minseok diam dan mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku menyukai Sehun. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apa aku pantas berada disampingnya sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dia adalah pusat semestaku sekarang," ujar Luhan. Minseok diam. Luhan terlalu polos untuk mencintai Sehun yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan dan hancur seperti ini.

"Aku harus menelepon Jongdae dulu. Kau bisa ke kamarmu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu," jawab Luhan.

Minseok menghubungi Jongdae. "Hai sayang!" sapa Jongdae. "Hai!" jawab Minseok dengan tak bersemangat. "Ouhhh… Sayangku kenapa lemas seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada manja. Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong. Bisa kau jemput Luhan?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh? Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae balik. "perintah Sehun?" tambahnya.

"Bukan. Ini permintaanku," jawab Minseok. "Oh? Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku segera berangkat," kata Jongdae. "Terima kasih. Chagiya."

Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mendengar lagu lewat laptopnya. "Luhan. Jongdae akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah," perintah Minseok. "A-Aku? Kemana?" tanya Luhan. "Ikuti saja kemana Jongdae mengajakmu," jawab Minseok.

Luhan menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah tas. "Aku ingin mengeprint beberapa file. Bisa aku ke kantor Sehun saja?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk. "Itu lebih baik lagi," jawab Minseok.

Jongdae tiba di depan pintu dan Minseok datang dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu," kata Minseok manja. Jongdae terkekeh. "Aku lebih merindukanmu, sayang." Jongdae membawa Minseok masuk dengan tangannya yang masih ada di pinggang Minseok.

Luhan berdiri di ruang tengah dan menggendong ranselnya. "Hai!" sapa Jongdae. "Hai!" balas Luhan. Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan mncium Minseok di bibir. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa. Setelah sesi ciuman itu, Jongdae kemudian membungkukkan badannya di depan Luhan. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," ajak Jongdae.

Luhan mengangguk. "Eonnie, aku pergi dulu. Katakan pada Sehun aku pergi ya," pinta Luhan. Minseok mengangguk, "Ya. Oke. Akan aku sampaikan," kata Minseok. Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil Jongdae dan duduk tenang di belakang. Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae dan Luhan yang mengarah ke gerbang mansion.

"LUHAN KAU BAWA KEMANA?!" tanya Sehun dengan panik. Minseok membalikkan badannya dan memutar matanya jengah. "Kita butuh bicara. Dan, kau tidak butuh menaikkan nada suaramu, Oh Sehun," kata Minseok.

Minseok masuk ke dalam mansion dan duduk di ruang depan. Sehun berdiri di depan Minseok yang tengah duduk santai. "Telepon Jongdae. Katakan Luhan butuh di rumah dan butuh istirahat," perintah Sehun. Minseok menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan," jawab Minseok. Sehun menggeram marah. "Kau menentangku sekarang?" tanya Sehun. "INI DEMI KEBAIKANMU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TENANG DAN DUDUK SAJA SEPERTIKU?!" tanya Minseok.

Sehun diam. Benar, dia berlebihan. Akhirnya Sehun duduk. "Kenapa kau membawa Luhan pergi?" tanya Sehun. Minseok mendecih. "Bukannya dia juga akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan? Kenapa kau begitu panik ketika dia pergi hanya beberapa jam?" tanya Minseok dengan nada mengejek.

"I-Itu… Karena… Dia itu masih dalam masa pemulihan," jawab Sehun dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kau mencintainya. Tapi kau malah membiarkannya pergi. Dasar Oh Sehun. Kau memang bodoh!" ejek Minseok. Sehun diam dan wajahnya merona. "Benar kau menyukai Luhan, kan?" tanya Minseok. Sehun tak menjawab. "AH! Sudahlah. kau jelas-jelas mengalahkanku jika kau selalu mengumbar hal itu!" kata Sehun kesal.

Minseok terkekeh. "Baiklah. Lalu, kenapa kau melepaskannya?" tanya Minseok. Sehun tak menjawab. Wajahnya muram. "Kau ingin melepaskannya karena kau ingin mencoba wanita lain yang tak kalah muda dari Luhan atau ka—"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu jika aku benar-benar mencintainya," bantah Sehun.

"Lalu? Ayolah. Aku harus tau bagaimana bersikap kepada Luhan setelah ini," bujuk Minseok.

"Aku merasa, aku bukan orang yang becus untuk merawatnya. Aku terlembat menyelamatkan dirinya. Aku mengambil semua haknya sebagai seorang gadis yang seharusnya bisa bermain diluar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, aku malah membuatnya merawat anakku dalam usianya yang belia," jelas Sehun.

"Kau ingin dia pergi darimu?" tanya Minseok. Sehun tak menjawab. "Jawaban tidakmu yang tanpa alasan sama saja kau mengusir Luhan secara halus," ujar Minseok. Sehun masih diam. "Luhan tidak akan berpikir jahat bahwa kau adalah seorang pembunuh, Oh Sehun. Walaupun dia kelihatan dewasa di luar dan tampak mengacuhkanmu, aku yakin, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopangnya setelah kematian Ibunya, dia yakin, bahwa bersamamu, semua luka-lukanya akibat keguguran Cheonsa akan terobati, dan lagi. ia pasti yakin, kau bisa melindunginya dari Zeyong. Kau adalah pusat semestanya saat ini."

Sehun diam. "Kau tidak bisu untuk menanggapi perkataanku, benar?" tanya Minseok. Sehun masih diam. "Sudahlah. Kau pikirkan saja bagaimana jika kau melepaskan Luhan."

 **. . .**

Esok siangnya, sesuai dengan undangan yang dikatakan si wanita jalang, Sehun datang ke café yang dimaksud Zeyong. Sehun masuk ke dalam VIP Room. Ia melihat Zeyong memangku wanita jalang itu dengan baju yang sudah agak terbuka. "Oh! Tuan Oh!" sapa Zeyong dengan senyuman lebar.

"Perkenalkan, ini Vivi. Dia adalah wanitaku. Maaf mengirimnya ke rumahmu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin menguji actingnya, karena ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya suka ber-akting. Tapi tak tau tempat menyalurkannya," jelas Zeyong dengan wajah piciknya. "Oh iya, Vivi, kau belum pernah melayani Tuan Oh. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Zeyong.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk hal itu," ucap Sehun dingin. Zeyong terdiam dan memutar matanya jengah. Zeyong meletakkan tangannya di pantat Vivi dan meremasnya. Vivi mendesah tak karuan saat Zeyong mulai bermain dengan bagian privatnya. "Jika kau ingin seks di ruangan ini, lebih baik aku sediakan kau kamar hotel bintang lima sekarang, tetapi jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi," saran Sehun yang meninggalkan kursinya saat melihat Zeyong mulai membuka celananya. "Dasar menjijikkan!" hina Sehun.

Zeyong mendecih. "Jika aku menjijikkan? Kau itu apa? Monster penghamil wanita muda? Pembeli manusia kejam?" tanya Zeyong yang tetap santai menggoda Vivi. Sehun diam. "Kau itu tidak lebih sama sepertiku. Hanya saja, aku masih lebih berotak untuk tidak menyentuh anak menjijikkan seperti Luhan,"

Sehun berjalan ke arah Zeyong dan menarik kerah bajunya sehingga Vivi terjatuh dari pangkuan Zeyong. "Apa yang kau inginkan, keparat? Dan untuk apa kau menghina Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan emosi. "Aku hanya ingin meminta uang 100 juta won untukku dan Vivi. Untuk menyambung hidup kami, tentu saja," jawab Zeyong. "Kau kira aku ini mesin pencetak uangmu?" tanya Sehun emosi.

"Bukan ini maksudku. Kalau kau sudah berurusan dengan Zeyong apalagi kau memiliki permasalahan uang, kau berada dalam masalah!" ucap Zeyong.

BRUKKK!

Sehun meninju Zeyong tepat di hidungnya dan membuat Zeyong terbaring di lantai. Sehun menginjak perut Zeyong. "Kau juga dalam masalah karena membuat masalah dengan Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menginjak selangkangan Zeyong. "AAAAAAKKKKHHHH! SAKITHHHH BODOH!" umpat Zeyong. Vivi hanya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan takut dan gemetar. Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Zeyong yang masih kesakitan dengan 'properti'nya.

Sehun kembali ke kantornya dan terduduk di singgasananya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mencoba memikirkan pembunuh anaknya. Siapa? Siapa yang telah berani membunuh seorang Oh? Pikiran Sehun melayang-layang membayangkan semua kemungkinan.

Luhan terjatuh? Tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak akan terjatuh di lorong itu sendirian.

Luhan ingin membunuh Cheonsa? Pasti Sehun akan mengatakan itu jika ia sudah tidak memiliki otak.

Apa masalah yang dihadapi anak SMA?

Stress karena tugas? Uang? Senior? Bully?

Itu dia! Kemungkinan terjadinya pembullyan di sekolah setaraf dengan sekolah Luhan sangat besar. Senioritas antar tiap tingkatan mempengaruhi perlakuan terhadap adik kelas. Luhan mungkin salah satunya.

"Aku harus ke sekolahnya," gumam Sehun. Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya di dalam laci meja dan segera mencari Jongdae. Jongdae yang sedang menyesap kopinya tersedak melihat Sehun yang terburu-buru. "HEI! KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Sehun tetap berjalan, bahkan berlari menuju lift dan segera menutupnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Sehun menatap arah lift yang bergerak turun menuju lantai dasar. Sehun rasa ia harus mencari beberapa teknisi untuk mempercepat laju lift di kantornya.

Ketika lift terbuka di lantai dasar, beberapa resepsionis membungkukkan badan dan hanya melihat Sehun berlari menuju parkiran. Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah Luhan.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah Luhan. Ia berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi karena proses pembelajaran masih berlangsung. Sehun akhirnya mendapati ruangan kepala sekolah Luhan. "Permisi?" tanya seorang siswi dengan name tag Wang Likun.

"Ya?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wanita dengan tubuh kurus dan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda. "Anda mencari kepala sekolah?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Apa kepala sekolahnya ada?" tanya Sehun. Likun menggeleng. "Aku kurang tau. Anda bisa mengetuk pintunya atau bertanya pada resepsionis di ruangan yang dekat loby utama," jawab Likun.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih!" kata Sehun. Likun tersenyum manis dan segera berlalu. Sehun mengetuk ruang kepala sekolah. "Masuk."

Sehun membuka pintu dan menatap seorang lelaki tua dengan papan nama di depannya, Han Songgyu. "Permisi. Maaf aku mengganggu ke—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun. Aku sudah mendengarmu dari teman-temanku yang berada di bisnis yang sama denganmu. Benar, kau adalah muda dan tentu saja sukses," ujar Songgyu. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang siswimu," ungkap Sehun langsung.

Songgyu diam. "Oh. Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang membawakan minuman atau makanan." Songgyu berjalan menuju teleponnya dan menyuruhkan seseorang membawakan teh hijau.

Songgyu duduk di sebelah kanan Sehun di sofa terpisah. "Siswiku? Kenapa?" tanya Songgyu. Sehun berdeham. "Aku ingin mengetahui catatan CCTV sekolah kalian," jawab Sehun. Songgyu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Untuk apa seorang Oh Sehun membutuhkan CCTV sekolah. "A-Ada ap—"

"Dia istriku. Dia keguguran beberapa hari lalu," potong Sehun. Pernyataannya mengenai Luhan yang merupakan istrinya adalah bohong.

Mulut Songgyu terbuka karena kaget. "Ha-Hamil? Sis-Siswi hamil katamu?" tanya Songgyu. Songgyu menyandarkan punggungnya kasar. "Oh Tuhan!"

"Aku membutuhkan itu karena dia keguguran di sekolah ini. Aku menemukannya di lorong dengan keadaan berdarah darah beberapa hari lalu. Bisa kau menunjukkan videonya?" tanya Sehun. Songgyu menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta data CCTV pada satpam."

Songgyu menelepon satpam untuk membawakan data CCTV dalam seminggu terakhir. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Songgyu. "Dia baik. Kami berencana akan mencari seorang guru untuk homeschooling untuknya," jawab Sehun. Songgyu mengangguk paham. "Aku harap dia cepat sembuh dan anak kalian tenang,"

"Terima kasih."

Tak lama, seorang satpam datang membawa sebuah flashdisk dan memberikannya pada Songgyu. "Ayo kita buka," kata Songgyu. Sehun duduk di kursi Songgyu dan mencari-cari video yang pas dengan waktu dan tempatnya.

Sehun menemukan sebuah video dimana Luhan ditarik oleh beberapa orang dan mulai ditarik dan dikasari. Sehun menggeram kesal. "Sialan!"

Akhirnya Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan bisa kehilangan kandungannya. Ia ditendang dan ditinggalkan sendiri. Saat itu Sehun melihat salah satu pelaku pembunuhan anaknya, yang Sehun sangat-sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak salah orang. Dia adalah siswi yang tadi ada di depan ruangan ini dengan senyuman manisnya. Wang Likun.

"Ini dia!"

"Oh? Wang Likun?" tanya Songgyu kaget.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun. Sehun segera meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dan segera menyusuri setiap koridor dan mencari Likun dari kaca jendela. Sehun menemukan Likun di kelas 3 sedang belajar dengan serius.

TOK TOK…

Sehun mengetuk pintu yang terbuka. Semua mata wanita menatapnya kagum. Kris menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan heran. "Oh. Maaf, aku mencari Wang Likun," kata Sehun dengan sedikit senyuman. Tentu saja, guru wanita yang sedang mengajar itu mempersilahkan Likun untuk keluar.

Likun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Sehun berdiri di lorong yang kosong bersama Likun. Sehun meraih tangan Likun. Likun merasa jantungnya beregup kencang. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi," ucap Sehun dengan akting terbaiknya.

"Hm… Sebaiknya besok kita makan malam untuk ucapan terima kasihku. Gunakanlah pakaian terbaikmu!" kata Sehun. Sehun mengusap lengan atas Likun yang merunduk karena ia sangat merona.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Likun menuju toilet. Ia mencuci tangannya tiga kali sebelum dia mengeringkannya. "Kupastikan kau menyesal berurusan denganku. Likun dan Zeyong. Terima serangan dari keluarga Oh kecil."

Sehun menyeringai puas.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! YAHAIII! My Only One Girl update chapter 5!**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini? Memuaskan? Memuakkan?**

 **Nggak kerasa konfliknya udah hampir tiba di puncaknya. Mari kita lihat bagaimana pembalasan seorang Seno yang sekseh dan perkasa(?). Aoi pengen banget bikin FF yang konfilnya mirip sama My Brother Is My *** Slave. SUMPAH DEMI APA AOI SUKA BANGET SAMA KONFLIKNYAAA.**

 **Oh, iya, chapter depan Aoi pengen banget deh masukin Song Triplet. Ada yang mau saran, Song Triplet di episode 'The Return Of Superman' yang mau dimasukin?**

 **Thanks chu buat semua readers-nim yang sudah bela-belain baca FF abal ini. Termasuk dua siders istimewa U and R. Karena kalian berdua, mengilhami diriku untuk menulis lebih frontal lagi. Wahaha…**

 **Maaf untuk review yang nggak bisa Aoi jawab selama ini. Khusus untuk chapter 5, beberapa review paling menarik bakalan Aoi balas.**

 **Oke, akhirnya bacotan Aoi selesai.**

 **Silahkan menunggu chapter 6-nya.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **FujoAoi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My Only One Girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

Luhan membaca beberapa buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan soal-soal latihan. Luhan tampak sangat serius mengerjakan soal-soal pelajaran yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Luhan juga menyatat ulang semua pelajaran yang ia tinggalkan dengan meminjam catatan Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun. "Lu?" panggil Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. "Eoh! Eonnie!" kata Luhan. Minseok masuk dan memberikan Luhan segelas susu kehamilan Luhan kemarin. "Terima kasih," ucap Luhan ketika menerima gelas itu dari Minseok. Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Luhan…" kata Minseok. "Iya? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang sedang meneguk susunya. "Aku akan pergi dengan Jongdae minggu ini ke Paris," jelas Minseok. Luhan tersenyum senang. "Wah? Benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk. "Hadiah dari Sehun karena telah menolong kalian selama ini," jelas Minseok lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. "Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan. Dan semoga, Jongdae oppa segera melamarmu." Minseok merona mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ia berharap seperti itu. Sudah dua tahun dia berhubungan dengan Jongdae, sebagai sahabat, pacar, partnet bekerja, dan partner seks. Semuanya sudah dia jalani, ia hanya menunggu Jongdae untuk melamarnya, ia menunggu dengan sabar.

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

Minseok memeluk Luhan dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku keluar," kata Minseok. Luhan mengangguk. Luhan kembali fokus membaca buku-bukunya. Luhan terlalu larut membaca dan mengerjakan tugas sehingga ia tak sadar waktu yang bagaikan sebuah benang yang terbakar hangus dan semakin memendek.

Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya dan berencana meletakkan gelasnya di cucian piring di dapur. Ia melihat Sehun pulang di sore hari. "Hai!" sapa Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan. Ia membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya di kursi.

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat. Ia merindukan Luhannya, entah mengapa. Luhan yang notabenenya lebih pendek di banding Sehun tentu saja tenggelam karena Sehun. Luhan memegang punggung Sehun dan mengelusnya. "Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sehun.

Detak jantung Luhan meningkat menjadi beberapa kali lipat. "A-Aku juga me-merasakan ha-hal yang sama," balas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, namun tangannya tetap ia lingkarkan di pinggang Luhan. "Kau tau, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," ujar Sehun.

"Merindukan dalam konteks seperti apa?" tanya Luhan. "kata 'merindukan' dari seorang Oh Sehun terhadap seorang Xi Luhan memiliki arti kata yang ambigu. Aku butuh maksud sebenarnya," tambah Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. "Aku merindukan kehadiranmu. Dan juga aku merindukan setiap mili tubuhmu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan mendecih dan meringis ngeri. "Kau ini! Benar-benar!" kata Luhan yang kemudian tertawa. Mereka larut dalam tawa mereka berdua hingga mereka berdua juga diam. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau cantik," puji Sehun. Luhan merona dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih. Kau juga, tampan," puji Luhan balik. Sehun tersenyum. Sehun menaikkan wajah Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Luhan dengan mata rusanya tepat berada di depannya.

Sehun memegang rahang bawah Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun merundukkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan.

Bibir mereka beradu membuat sebuah tautan penuh cinta. Sehun tidak menuntut, ia melakukannya karena dia merindukan Luhan. Dan Luhan, sebagai seorang yang benar-benar baru dalam urusan ciuman-dan-seks, ia hanya diam merasakan bibir Sehun mulai menyesap bibir merah mudanya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat sekali lagi.

"Ekhem…"

Seorang maid terbatuk ketika melihat Tuan Besarnya dan Nyonya Rumah sedang berpelukan erat seperti itu. "Kau ini!" kata temannya yang sangat geram dengan kelakuan temannya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan, Nyonya," kata maid tadi yang kemudian berlari pergi.

Luhan melongo. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium Luhan sekali lagi. Luhan kaget dan akhirnya menatap mata Sehun. Luhan melihat rasa cinta Sehun memancar dari matanya. Tapi, Luhan masih ragu, benarkah itu? Apa Sehun sengaja bertingkah seperti itu untuk membuatnya meminta Sehun untuk membatalkan keputusannya membebaskan Luhan.

"Luhan, besok malam, kita ada undangan untuk datang ke salah satu pesta anniversary perusahaan temanku. Maukah kau datang bersamaku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam awalnya. "A-Aku mau," jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita akan pergi bersama nanti," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun dengan tangannya yang masih menggandeng pinggang Luhan berjalan mengambil jasnya dan membawa Luhan menuju kamarnya. Sehun menggantungkan jasnya dan mulai melonggarkan dasi.

Grep…

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan menyingkirkannya dari dasi berwarna abu-abu di leher Sehun. Luhan membukakan Sehun dasi itu dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Sehun. Sehun merasa dunia semakin panas ketika dia dapat menghirup aroma sabun vanilla menguar dari tubuh Luhan.

"Lu…"

Luhan mendongak dan melihat Sehun yang menahan nafsunya. "A-Aku minta maaf… Bisakah ka—"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melayanimu," potong Luhan. Sehun bungkam. "Ketika aku sudah lebih baik, aku akan melayanimu," kata Luhan. Senyuman kikuk tercipta di wajah Sehun. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, bukalah celana dan bajumu."

Luhan menghilang di kamar mandi. Sehun membuka sisa kancing bajunya dan membuka celana bahan berwarna abu-abu dari kakinya. Sehun mengambil jubah mandinya yang berwarna putih dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku juga mandi di kamarku," kata Luhan. Saat Luhan akan berjalan menuju keluar, Sehun menariknya. "Bathupku sangat besar, kita bisa mandi berdua," ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam melihat Sehun yang mulai membawanya mendekat. Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan dan membuka retsleting dress Luhan.

Sret…

Tubuh Luhan akhirnya kembali terkespos oleh seorang Oh Sehun. "Ayo!" ajak Sehun. Sehun memegang erat tangan Luhan. "Masuklah," saran Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan agar dia tak terjatuh saat masuk ke dalam bath up.

"Aku akan mengambil pakaianmu," kata Sehun. Sehun mengambil dress Luhan dan segera berjalan menuju keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandinya. Tak lama Sehun kembali membawakan semua baju-baju Luhan.

Sehun membuka jubah mandinya dan bergabung bersama Luhan ke dalam bath up. Luhan menutup matanya selama Sehun belum menuangkan sabun ke dalam air. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang bertingkah seperti itu. "Kau lucu!" kata Sehun.

"Aku sudah menuangkan sabunnya," kata Sehun bohong. Luhan membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Sehun yang polos. "AIGOO! KAU MERUSAK MATA POLOSKU!" kata Luhan kesal dengan wajah kemerahan. Sehun tertawa. "Hahaha… Kita sudah terlalu sering melihat bagian satu dengan lainnya. Itu bukan hal yang baru bagi kita," ujar Sehun.

"Tetap saja!" bela Luhan.

Sehun mengambil sabun dan menuangkannya ke dalam air. Aroma vanilla merebak. "Sesekali, aku ingin beraroma sama sepertimu," kata Sehun. Luhan membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Sehun yang menatap air dengan pandangan sendu.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun. "Se-Sehun…"

"A-Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal," kata Luhan. "Oh, tanyakan saja," jawab Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun lama, "Di-Dimana makam ibumu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun agak terkejut mendengar Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "A-Aku hanya ingin tau dimana makam nenek Cheonsa," ujar Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lusa kita ke makam ibuku. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke sana sejak kau tiba di sini. Semuanya berubah," kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kemari, aku akan mengusap punggungmu," kata Sehun. Sehun mengambil sabun Luhan dan spons.

Sehun menuangkan sabun di atas punggung Luhan dan mengusap sponsnya. Sehun melakukannya dengan telaten. "Aku akan menggosok punggungmu juga," kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah," kata Sehun.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi, Luhan memakai pakaiannya dan Sehun menngirim SMS pada Jongdae.

To : Kim Jongdae

Tolong cari info mengenai Wang Likun. Siswi sekolah Luhan yang berada di kelas 3.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya. Ia memakai kaus bermotif belang-belang seperti zebra. "Kau seperti zebra," kata Luhan dengan polosnya. Sehun menatap dirinya dan kemudian Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengenakan baby doll polos. "Baiklah. Aku adalah zebra, dan kau Tuan Putri yang tersesat di dalam hutan."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," kata Luhan. Saat Luhan akan membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang besar, tangan Sehun sudah melingkar di lengan atasnya. "Jangan pergi. Biarkan mereka yang memasak. Aku ingin disini saja bersamamu," kata Sehun. Luhan mengusap lengan atas Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Aku ingin membantu mereka. Aku…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang bingung karena Luhan tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Aku ingin belajar… Menjadi istri yang baik."

Sebuah petir bagai menyambar kepala Sehun. "Kau sudah berencana untuk menikah?" tanya Sehun dingin. Luhan terkejut dengan perubahan mood Sehun. "Bu-Bukan begitu…"

"Pergilah," kata Sehun.

Luhan masih diam di depan Sehun. Tak lama Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya dan duduk di kasurnya. "KU BILANG KELUAR!" bentak Sehun. Luhan berjengit kaget. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU? HIKS… UHHH! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" kata Luhan.

Luhan berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya. "Oh Tuhan!" kata Sehun. Ia merutuki kesalahannya, membentak Luhan lagi. Ia tidak seharusnya menyakiti Luhan dengan kata-katanya.

Tapi, akal Sehun berpikir lagi, kenapa dia marah jika Luhan mengatakan ia akan menikah dengan orang lain sedangkan Sehunlah yang membiarkan Luhan pergi dan ia yang mengatakan Luhan telah ia lepaskan!

Luhan menangis sesenggukan di dalam bantalnya. Luhan menangis hingga akhirnya tangisannya mereda sendiri. Luhan berpikir, sebaiknya dari sekarang ia harus memikirkan flat yang rencananya ia sewa saat ia bebas nanti.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menetralkan nafasnya. Tuutt…

"Yeoboseyo!" sapa Luhan. "Ne? Ini siapa?" tanya seorang bibi di seberang telepon. "Oh, halo. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku ingin menyewa flatmu yang kau sewakan di internet. Apa flat itu masih kosong?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, flat itu? tentu saja masih kosong. Itu adalah flt paling kecil. Tidak ada orang yang ingin mengambilnya," kata bibi itu. "Oh? Benarkah? Baiklah. Aku ingin menyewanya. Tapi, bisakah kau mengecat semuanya dengan warna putih terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja, uang mukanya menjadi lebih besar. Apa itu tidak masalah?" tanya bibi itu. "Tak masalah. Aku akan membayarnya. Terima kasih."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Luhan segera berjalan menuju walk in closetnya. Tidak ada tas besar di kamarnya. Ia harus membelinya tau meminjamnya. Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan Minseok.

Tok tok tok…

"Eonnie…" panggil Luhan. Diam. Tak ada jawaban. "Oh! Nyonya!" sapa seorang maid. Luhan membungkukkan badannya. "Dimana Minseok Eonnie?" tanya Luhan. Maid itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Oh. Nyonya Minseok pergi ke kantor Tuan Besar," kata maid itu.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih." Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Sehun menatapnya sedih.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta tolong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi," kata Luhan sedih.

Luhan menghubungi dua sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo berencana membelikan Luhan dua tas tenteng dari kain dan Baekhyun akan meminjamkan Luhan kopernya. Rencana Luhan untuk pindah sudah bulat. Sehun akan marah kepadanya? Biarlah.

Ia takut jika Sehun kelepasan lagi, ia akan menjadi sasaran amukan Sehun lagi. Dan juga, Sehun telah mengatakan akan melepaskannya.

"Aku harus pergi!"

 **. . .**

Sehun duduk sendirian di ruang makan. Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama, Minseok muncul. "Oh! Minseok!" panggil Sehun. "Ya?"

"Tolong lihatkan Luhan. Apa dia sudah tidur atau dia masih belajar? Dia belum makan malam," kata Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk. Minseok mengiyakan dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Terkunci. "Luhan!" panggil Minseok. "Iya! Sebentar!" sahut Luhan dari dalam.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum pada Minseok. "Oh! Eonnie!"

Luhan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan pura-pura membuat tugasnya. "Aku hanya ingin menge-check keadaanmu," kata Minseok. "Disuruh Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal. MInseok mengangguk. "Iya. Dia menyuruhku," kata Minseok.

"Dia tidak perlu mengurusku lagi. aku berjanji untuk tidak merepotkannya lagi," ucap Luhan dengan penuh arti. Minseok yang tidak terlalu mengerti mengangguk. "Aku akan mengatakannya," kata Minseok.

Setelah Minseok keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan segera membuka walk in closetnya yang ia tutup. Beberapa tumpukan pakaian sudah Luhan siapkan dan ia sisihkan. Ia juga telah menyiapkan sejumlah uang untuk kepergiannya nanti.

 **. . .**

Luhan tidak muncul dari tadi malam hingga siang hari ini. Sehun memijat kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana ini!" keluhnya. Jongdae datang dan memberikan Sehun beberapa data tentang Likun. "Sudah semuanya?" tanya Sehun yang dengan malas membuka file dari Jongdae. "Sudah. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa kemungkinan pembalasan yang cocok untuknya," kata Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Sebutkan apa rencanamu," perintah Sehun. Jongdae memikirkan ide-idenya tadi. "Sebaiknya kau membaca file tentang Likun itu dulu," saran Jongdae. Sehun menerima saran Jongdae dan membuka file pemberian Jongdae.

Nama : Wang Likun

Status : Pelajar

Pekerjaan orang tua : Pengangguran (ayah tiri)

Wang Likun sudah meninggal.

2\. Ayah tiri Wang Likun sering pergi ke bar untuk menghabiskan malam dengan banyak wanita.

3\. Orang tua Likun mempunyai banyak hutang dengan lintah darat.

4\. Ibunya adalah mantan pelacur.

"Poin keempat membuatku senang," kata Sehun dengan tawa. "Baiklah, sebutkan rencanamu."

"Kita akan menjualnya lintah darat dimana orang tuanya berhutang," kata Jongdae dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Rencana bagus. Mari kita jalankan," kata Sehun final. Sehun dan Jongdae menyeringai dengan aura menyeramkan. "Satu lagi," kata Sehun sebelum Jongdae berjalan keluar.

"Angkat rahimnya." Jongdae tersenyum. "Baik."

 **. . .**

Sehun pulang dari kantornya setelah ia menyelesaikan urusan-urusannya. Sehun melihat Luhan yang mengaduk-ngaduk susu di dapur. Luhan meletakkan sendoknya di meja dengan keras ketika melihat Sehun. Luhan membawa segelas susu itu ke kamarnya. Sehun mencegah Luhan pergi dengan memegang lengan Luhan sebelah kanan. "Tunggu!" kata Sehun.

Susu hangat itu tumpah di tangan Luhan. "Ahhh…" desis Luhan saat kulit halusnya bertemu dengan air hangat. Sehun mengambil gelas susu itu dari tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ah…" desis Luhan lagi saat Sehun meletakkan sehelai kain yang sudah dipanaskan di atas tangannya.

"Oke?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tetap mendesis. "Maafkan aku!" kata Sehun yang memegang lengan Luhan yang terkena air hangat. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan memegangi tangannya hingga akhirnya dia duduk di atas kasurnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. "Kau perlu dokter!" kata Sehun yang panik. Luhan diam ketika Sehun mulai membuka ponselnya. "Tidak usah," kata Luhan dingin. Sehun tidak mendengarnya. "AKU TIDAK BUTUH!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun terdiam dan melihat Luhan dengan wajah marahnya sedang menatap dirinya. Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menerjang Luhan sehingga Luhan terbaring di kasurnya. Sehun memegangi bahu Luhan dengan amarah menguasainya. "Kau sudah berani membentakku?" tanya Sehun dengan tak percaya.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut. "Le-Lepas!" kata Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Oh! Mentang-mentang kau sudah bebas, kau bisa menyuruhku melakukan ini itu sesukamu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan ketakutan dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Uuhhh…" isakan Luhan mulai terdengar ketika Sehun hendak menciumnya.

Sehun berhenti ketika hendak menyium Luhan. Sehun sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya salah. Bagaimana amarah, emosi, dan segalanya mengambil alih tubuhnya dan membuat gadis di bawahnya menangis lagi. Tidak! Sehun harus meminta maaf!

"Lu…" panggil Sehun dengan nada lembut. Luhan masih menangis. "A-Aku benci! Pergi!" usir Luhan. Sehun meminta lagi pada Luhan. "Lu… Aku mohon, maafkan ak—"

"KAU SELALU MEMINTA MAAF DAN TETAP MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Luhan. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sehingga Sehun terduduk di samping tempat Luhan dibaringkan tadi dan Luhan berlari menuju walk in closetnya. Ia menutup walk in closetnya dan bersandar di pintu walk in closetnya.

Isak tangis Luhan masih dapat Sehun dengar. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia selalu berbuat salah! Oh Tuhan! Kapan dia bisa menebus semua dosanya?

 **. . .**

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Sehun menjemput Likun ke rumahnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Likun. Seorang lelaki separuh baya dengan tampilan acak-acakan dan beraroma alkohol keluar sambil memegang sebotol soju. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan tubuh setengah sadar.

"Aku ingin menjemput anakmu," jawab Sehun. Ayah tiri Likun tersebut mendecih. "Kenapa dengan anak itu? Kau menyukainya sehingga kau menjemputnya sekarang?" tanyanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Oh! Anda!" kata Likun dengan dress berwarna putih gading selutut dan berlengan transparan. Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, dia tidak tertarik walaupun saat ini Likun menggunakan dress berbelahan dada rendah sehingga menampilkan hampir separuh dadanya. Jika Luhan yang menggunakannya, sudah di pastikan Sehun akan langsung menerjangnya. Oh Tuhan! Oh Sehun! Hilangkanlah pikiranmu tentang Luhan yang akan menyerahkan dirinya di bawah dirimu saat ini!

"Hm… Sudah?" tanya Sehun. Likun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah," katanya. "Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayah tiri Likun yang memegang lengan Likun ketika ia hendak keluar rumah. "AYAH! Aku ingin pergi!" kata Likun dengan tidak senang.

Sehun memutar matanya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkannya kepada ayah Likun. Ayah Likun tersenyum senang dan menyeringai. "Kau muda, mempunyai uang, berpenampilan menarik. Silahkan bawa Likun kemana pun kau mau," kata ayah tiri Likun.

Likun merona mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayah tirinya. "Ayah!"

"Ayo!" ajak Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil sewaannya yang berwarna putih. Sehun masuk dan melaukan mobilnya. "Hm… Namamu siapa?" tanya Likun. Sehun tersenyum, "Kau tak tau siapa aku?" tanya Sehun. Likun menggeleng malu.

"Aku Oh Sehun," kata Sehun. Likun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terpesona. "Aku pengusaha properti yang juga memiliki pengaruh dalam bisnis yang kujalani. Kau sungguh beruntung dapat bersamaku," kata Sehun lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku harus berterima kasih kalau begitu," kata Likun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menyimpan rasa terima kasihmu hingga kita tiba nanti."

Sehun menyeringai. Ia membawa Likun ke sebuah restaurant masakan Prancis dengan peringkat bintang lima. Sehun tidak menggandeng tangan Likun sama sekali. Likun beberapa kali berusaha untuk menggandeng Sehun. Hanya saja usahanya gagal.

Ketika ia ingin memegang tangan Sehun saat keluar mobil, Sehun mengambil ponselnya di kantong celananya. Saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam restaurant, Sehun merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya. Likun benar-benar ingin menggandeng pria tampan ini dan mengatakan pada dunia, ia tidak membutuhkan Kris yang masih seorang siswa lagi. Ia hanya membutuhkan pria ini jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Apa kekurangan Oh Sehun di matanya saat ini?

Seorang pemuda pengusaha properti yang pastinya memiliki banyak harta. Ia juga tampaknya tidak memiliki pasangan, dan lagi, ia sangat tampan. Tak ada yang kurang di matanya. Itulah pikiran Wang Likun.

Sehun duduk di kursi terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Likun menarik kursinya sendiri. Sehun mengambil menu dari pelayan. Sehun memesan foie grass dan sebotol sampanye untuk mereka. "Kau sering makan disini?" tanya Likun.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sehun. Likun menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. "Aku sangat senang melihat wajahmu," kata Likun pada Sehun. Senyum tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Likun mengangguk antusias. "Kau menyukai seorang lelaki di sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun.

Likun dengan ragu mengangguk. "Awalnya iya. Tapi, sekarang aku menyukaimu," kata Likun. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja seperti Likun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Likun. Likun menutup matanya ketika Sehun semakin mendekat.

Likun diam dan ia merasa, kenapa lama sekali Sehun menciumnya. Uh…

Akhirnya Likun membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sehun sedang santai menerima sampanyenya. Beberapa orang menertawakannya karena posenya yang sangat aneh itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun denga nada tak tau apa-apa. Likun menggeleng. "Ah… Tidak ada apa-apa!" katanya. Likun mendongkol di dalam hati.

Tak lama pesanan mereka tiba. Sehun mengambil sendok dan garpunya dan meletakkan kain di bawah mejanya. Likun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sehun juga. Sehun dan Likun kemudian makan. Di tengah-tengah saat makan, Sehun bertanya pada Likun, "Ibumu bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Sehun.

Likun tersedak dan mengambil air putih, ia meminum keseluruhan air. "Ma-Maaf… Aku tak menyangka kau akan bertanya seperti itu," kilah Likun. "Oh, tak apa. Jadi, ibumu bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ibuku seorang model di agensi kecil. Jadi dia tak terlalu terkenal," kata Likun. "Oh, benarkah?" tanya Sehun mencoba membuat Likun agak tertekan. Likun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tiba-tiba Likun berdiri. "A-Aku harus ke toilet," kata Likun.

Sehun menatap kepergian Likun. Ia mengambil gelas yang digunakan oleh Likun dan menuangkan sejenis obat perangsang bubuk ke dalamnya. Sehun menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Tak lama, Likun kembali. "Oh, siapa yang mengisikannya?" tanya Likun saat melihat gelasnya penuh. "Aku mengisikannya," jawab Sehun.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Sehun membawa Likun ke sebuah klub malam. Dengan kekuasaan Sehun, mereka bisa masuk ke dalam klub malam itu. Sehun membawa Likun ke lantai dimana semua orang menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama musik.

"Aku rasa kau harus ganti baju," kata Sehun dengan suara yang besar. "Aku sudah menyediakan bajumu," kata Sehun lagi. Sehun mengajak Likun menuju pojok ruangan yang diberikan partisi kaca. Sehun memberikan Likun sebuah kantung kertas. "Aku akan menggantinya. Dress ini membuatku tak nyaman," kata Likun. Sehun mempersilahkan Likun pergi.

Sehun duduk di pojok tadi sendiri. Tak lama, Jongdae muncul. "Sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Sehun pada Jongdae. Jongdae tertawa. "Tentu saja sudah. Kim Jongdae akan selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," kata Jongdae.

Tak lama, Likun datang menggunakan sebuah tank top putih membayang dan celana ketat yang membentuk kakinya. "Hei!" sapanya. Sehun tersenyum. "Cocok untukmu," kata Sehun. Untuk anak berjiwa jalang dari ibumu, batin Sehun.

Likun duduk di samping Sehun. posisi mereka sangat berdekatan. Likun dengan keberaniannya memegang paha Sehun. Sehun terkejut dengan kelakuan Likun. "Oh…" kata Sehun santai.

Likun tersenyum. Ia mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun lagi. Likun meletakkan dua tangannya di atas dua paha Sehun. Likun mencoba mencium Sehun. Sehun memundurkan wajahnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku perlu ke toilet dulu," kata Sehun. Likun akhirnya terduduk sendirian lagi dengan wajah merengut kesal. DJ mulai memutar lagu dengan suara yang semakin kencang. Tak lama, beberapa lelaki berbadan kekar muncul di hadapan Likun.

Mereka menyeringai di depan Likun. "Hei!" sapa salah satu diantara mereka yang kemudian duduk di samping Likun. Likun ketakutan. "Ma-Mau apa kau?" tanya Likun. Lelaki tadi mendecih. "Bukannya kau itu sama seperti pekerja disini?" tanya lelaki itu.

Likun menggeleng. "Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Likun menepis tangan lelaki tadi yang ingin memegang pahanya. Lelaki tadi mendecih dan akhirnya mendorong Likun sehingga dia berada di bawah kungkungan lelaki tadi.

"WOOO!" kata yang lain.

"Kau! Ayahmu sudah menyetujui untuk menjualmu pada kami. kau tau sebanyak apa hutang ditinggalkan ayah dan ibumu untuk dirimu dan keturunanmu? 800 juta won. Karena aku yakin kau tidak bisa membayarnya, maka kami melakukan kesepakatan. Dan akhirnya, ayahmu menjualmu," kata lelaki itu dengan nada senang.

"Tidak! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" kata Likun.

Sehun yang melihat dari kejauhan ketika Likun dicium dan dibawa ke lantai dua klub hanya bisa menyeringai. Jongdae kemudian muncul lagi dari kerumunan. "Ayahnya sudah memberikan cap jarinya dengan darah," kata Jongdae sambil memberikan sebuah dokumen dengan cap dari darah.

"Bagus."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongdae. "Aku mentraktirmu. Ayo, kita minum!" ajak Sehun. Jongdae menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin menyeterilkan badanku dari alkohol sebelum aku melamar Minseok," kata Jongdae. Sehun tersenyum senang. "Kau melamarnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum. Akan melamar," Jongdae tersenyum. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae. "Semoga sukses!" kata Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan melamar Luhan?" tanya Jongdae. Sehun diam, ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Jongdae. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Minseok," kata Jongdae. "Kau tau, kehilangan seorang wanita yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan," tambah Jongdae.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tau. Tapi, ia tampak menolakku selama ini. Karena itu aku ragu," jelas Sehun. Jongdae mengangguk paham. "Kau lamar saja dia dulu. katakan, kau berjanji akan menikahinya ketika ia tamat sekolah, atau kapan pun. Yakinkan dirinya. Apa yang kurang dalam hubungan kalian? Kalian bahkan sudah memiliki Cheonsa."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya," kata Sehun. "Terima kasih sarannya,"

"Selalu untukmu, bosku."

. . .

Luhan merasa sesuatu memegang lengan atasnya. Luhan terlonjak kaget. "Se-Sehun…" kata Luhan dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Sehun tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan. "Ssttt… Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" kata Sehun.

Luhan duduk dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Sesuatu apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeondong Luhan ala bridal style. Luhan kaget dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang Sehun. "Ka-Kau tau kita masih berantam kan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf," kata Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau," jawab Luhan. "Ya sudah. Yang penting, kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi depan di mobilnya. Luhan memasang safety beltnya. Sehun menghidupkan mobilnya dan segera membawa Luhan ke klub malam yang sudah sepi karena pagi hampir menjelang.

"Ke-Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Luhan. Luhan bergetar ketakutan karena Sehun membawanya ke klub malam. Luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya karena ia ketakutan. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyedihkan di klub malam. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan masa berkabung ibunya di klub malam.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya. "Ssshhh… Tenanglah… Aku selalu disini," kata Sehun. Sehun kemudian membuka safety belt Luhan. "Kita harus ke atas," kata Sehun. "A-Ada apa di a-atas?" tanya Luhan yang masih sesenggukan.

"Hadiah untukmu," kata Sehun. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal style ke lantai dua klub malam itu. Beberapa pengawal berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Sehun dipersilahkan masuk bersama Luhan. Luhan diturunkan dan kemudian beberapa pelayan wanita membuka selimut.

Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. WANG LIKUN!

"Di-Dia…"

"Aku sudah tau… Dia yang membunuh Cheonsa," kata Sehun dengan geram. Likun dengan wajah sembab berada di bawah tubuh seorang lelaki berbadan kekar yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Hiksss…" isak Likun saat ia terbangun.

"Kau tau apa yang aku rencanakan selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng. "Mengangkat rahimnya."

 **. . .**

 **To Be Continued**

 **. . .**

 **BACOTAN AOI**

 **. . .**

 **HAHAI! Akhirnya chapter 6 update juga!**

 **KYAKYAKYAAAAAA!**

 **Gimana isinya? Kurang greget ya? Atau greget?**

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah review di chapter 5. Reviewnya, favs, and follownya benar-benar greget!**

 **Nah, sesuai janji, ada beberapa review yang bakalan Aoi jawab, jadi, orang-orang yang beruntung itu adalah…**

 **.39** **:** HAHAIII. Makasih banget udah ngingatin masalah kepala sekolahnya. Aku nggak sanggup buat Sehun marah-marah lagi. Kacian, dia nanti tambah tuaaaaa… *peyuk Cehun* Hahaha… Baru sadar lagi-lagi pas review kamu soal dia nyari Likun. Aoi bikin kayak gitu karena pengalaman pribadi, nyari-nyari satu-satu. Aneh ya? Soalnya kita tau aja deh, Sehun kan sibuk, makanya dia milih cara cepat. Kan menunggu waktu pulang sekolah itu nggak seenak menunggu makanan yang keluar dari dapur. Terima kasih sudah review yaaaa! Terima kasih pujiannya *tersipu malu*

 **khalidasalsa:** HAHAIIIII! Maksud perkataan Sehun yang "She would survive for you…" sama "She would go from you, FOREVER," itu, bisa aja, Luhan berjuang untuk tetap bersama Sehun, walaupun artinya hak-haknya diambil dan dia tersakiti, atau Luhan ninggalin Sehun atau pergi dari Sehun kalau Sehun nggak berusaha untuk membuat Luhan tetap berada disisinya. Aduhhh… Aoi juga jadi bingung… Pokok'e gitu deh… Makasih banget udah review…

 **Kezia :** HAHAIIII! Pahlawan Sehun akan beraksi seperti Song Il Gook… Makasih udah review…

 **Yaoixselux** **:** HAHAIIII! Makasih udah ngingatin alurnya kecepatan. Sebenarnya, Aoi buat alurnya cepat gitu biar konfliknya cepat selesai, dan akhirnya HunHan bisa buat anak lagi *PLAKKKKKK* Maaf Aoi ngaco gitu… Makasih udah review yaaaa!

 **Seravin509 :** HAHAIIII! Cie yang deg-degan nunggu chapter ini. Gimana pembalasannya ke Likun? Udah puas belum? Makasih udah review yaaa

 **Itu adalah review yang udah dijawab. Maaf buat review yang lain, yang reviewnya nggak dibalas. Bukannya Aoi nggak menghargai, Aoi berterima kasih banget buat semua review kalian.**

 **Satu hal yang penting, Wang Likun di FF ini belum pasti sama di dunia nyata ya. Jadi jangan karena FF ini jadi benci sama Likun. Aoi nggak mau hal itu terjadi.**

 **Oke. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang siksaan keluarga Oh kecil terhadap Likun? Belum mengerikan? Silahkan review. Dan 3 review terbaik akan Aoi balas seperti chapter 5.**

 **Baiklahhhh… Sekian bacotan Aoi…**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My Only One Girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tidak Sehun! Jangan!" pinta Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan yang ingin menangis di depannya lagi. "Jangan Sehun. Sudah, selesai sampai disini saja!" kata Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Luhan," kata Sehun. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan melihat Likun yang mencoba mendorong pria di atasnya. Pria di atasnya kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Likun dari belakang.

"Oh, Tuan Sehun!" kata pria itu. Sehun tersenyum menang di depan Likun yang masih tergugu. "Bagaimana malam tadi, Tuan Seo?" tanya Sehun. Pria tadi tertawa senang. Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat sehingga Luhan tidak perlu melihat pria itu. "Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan," puji Tuan Seo.

"Oh, itu siapa?" tanyanya. "Ini istriku."

Jawaban Sehun membuat jantung Luhan hampir meloncat keluar. Wajah Luhan memanas. "Wah… Kalian benar-benar serasi. Aku doakan kalian tetap bersama," katanya. Sehun tertawa, "Terima kasih," kata Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun, begitu pula Sehun. Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan. "Likun… Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai. Likun menatap tajam Sehun. "Ka-Kau!" Likun hanya bisa menujuk wajah Sehun dengan amarah.

"Kau tidak bisa bersamaku. Aku yakin kau ingin. Tetapi, itu hanya angan-anganmu saja," kata Sehun. "Nikmatilah waktumu, Tuan Seo. Berkas penyerahan Likun akan kukirimkan siang ini," tambah Sehun pada Tuan Seo.

"Aku harus pulang dulu. Istriku butuh istirahat," kata Sehun dengan menatap Likun tajam. Sehun menggiring Luhan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"WANITA JALANG!" kata Likun saat Luhan hendak keluar. "HUH! TAK KUSANGKA! JADI KAU ADALAH WANITA PRIA ITU? TAK TAK PANTAS BERSAMANYA. MENJAJAKAN DIRIMU DI DEPAN SEHUN DAN KRIS. KAU BENAR-BENAR WANITA JALANG!"

Sehun membawa Luhan keluar. Tak lama, Likun meninggalkan ranjang dan menarik Luhan agar menghadapnya. "KAU! PENYEBAB SEMUANYAAAA!" Likun mencekik Luhan dan Tuan Seo hanya melihat dari dalam. Sehun menarik Luhan agar Likun melepaskannya. "KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" kata Likun.

Luhan terbatuk-batuk. "Le-LEPASSSSHHH!"

PLAKKK!

Tamparan Sehun yang terlampau kuat membuat Likun tersungkur. Sehun merunduk dan menatap Likun dengan tatapan dinginnnya. "Kau tidak lebih rendah dari pada Luhan! Sudahlah memiliki ibu seorang pelacur, penggoda lelaki, dan lagi, KAU SEORANG PEMBUNUH!" ucap Sehun dengan lantang.

"Mem-membunuh katamu?" tanya Likun yang tak mengerti. "Benar! Kau membunuh anakku dan Luhan!" ungkap Sehun. Likun mendecih. "Jadi, darah dari kakimu itu… Darah anakmu?" tanya Likun dengan nada meremehkan.

Likun bangkit dan kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jijik. "Bukannya itu kesalahanmu? Sudahlah menggoda lelaki lain tidak pula bisa menjaga anakmu sendiri. Manusia macam apa kau itu? Kau sepantasnya mati saat kau keguguran saat itu. Tidak perlu repot-repot membuat dirimu menangisi kepergian anakmu. Dan tak perlu membebani Sehun. Kau itu ta—"

PLAKKK

Luhan menampar Likun dengan wajah yang basah. "K-Kau! Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku berjanji akan mengeluarkan rahimmu itu!" ancam Luhan. "Tak hanya rahim, mungkin pita suaramu juga akan aku ambil."

Luhan menarik Sehun untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Likun yang kembali tersungkur karena kaget.

. . .

Luhan membawa Sehun menuju tempat Kris membawanya dulu. Sehun yang menyetir hanya menuruti keinginan Luhan.

Saat ini, Luhan tengah terduduk diam menatap langit yang semakin biru. Sehun memberikannya seuah jaket dan menyampirkannya di bahu Luhan. "Pagi masih dingin. Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan masih diam.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti kenapa Luhan begini. "Kita belum sarapan. Bagaimana jika kita mencari sarapan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Jika kau lapar, tinggalkan saja aku disini dan berikan aku beberapa lembar uang. Aku akan pulang naik bis nanti," kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun diam. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Luhan di tempat sepi seperti ini, ia tidak ingin Luhannya kenapa-napa ketika ia tinggalkan. Tidak setelah kejadian Cheonsa. Cukup sekali Sehun membawa Luha dalam keadaan seperti itu karena kelalaian dirinya sebagai elindung Luhan.

"Sehun…"

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang masih menatap jembatan. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Apa… Yang kau lakukan… Jika aku pergi nanti?" tanya Luhan. Sehun bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan tersenyum pahit. "Aku hanya ingin," jawab Luhan.

"Aku sudah bersiap pindah," ungkap Luhan. Sehun terkejut. Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh pergi! "A-Apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan menggeleng dengan senyuman pahitnya. "Aku serius," kata Luhan.

Sehun melemas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Luhan akan segera pergi. Bahkan mereka belum banyak melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama. Ini terlalu dini.

"Kau sudah melepaskanku… Jadi aku harus pergi. Semua burung di dunia berhak untuk terbang tinggi di langit. Jadi, biarkan aku kembali menjadi salah satu burung-burung itu."

Seusai Luhan mengatakan itu, Sehun bangun dengan cepat. Ia sempoyongan karena kaget. Kakinya bergetar ketakutan. "A-Ayo ki-kita pulang," ajak Sehun. Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan terduduk di dalam sana.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi mobil menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Luhan kemudian menemukan tempat yang sepi. Ia melihat jam dan memperkirakan kereta akan lewat. Perkiraannya benar. Sebuah kereta lewat.

"YAAA! OH SEHUN! SARANGHAEYO! SAMPAI JUMPAAA!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa mendengar sesuatu menyadari bahwa Luhan menghilang. Dengan ketakutan ia berlari mencari Luhan. Luhan menghilang. Sehun hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah jika saja Luhan tidak kembali membaw sebuah dandelion.

Luhan tersenyum manis ke Sehun. Gadis itu kemudian menghadap ke arah sungai. Ia meniup dandelion itu dengan lembut. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang tampak sangat cantik saat itu. "Pergilah…" ucapnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Pergilah. Katakan kapan kau ingin pergi, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu," ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

 **. . .**

Hari ini Luhan kembali ke sekolah dan disambut dengan pelukan dua sahabatnya. Luhan sadar bahwa waktunya bersama orang-orang ini akan sangat berharga ketika ia pergi nanti.

"Wah… Kau tampak lebih segar, Lu!" kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk almamater Luhan. Luhan tersenyum. "Apa aku tampak lebih imut? Bbuing… Bbuing…" Luhan beraegyo di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian mengikutinya. Kyungsoo memberikan dua jempolnya sebagai penilaian.

Luhan duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama, Kris datang, "Hai Luhan! Aku butuh bicara sesuatu," ucap Kris. "hanya kita berdua," tambah Kris saat melihat Baekhyun sudah akan mengikutinya dan Luhan. "Tentu."

Luhan dan Kris keluar dari kelas, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran. "Kenapa Kris sunbae mengajak Luhan keluar? Dan tidak memperbolehkanku ikut? Ah… Ini aneh…" katanya. Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah. "Biarkan saja mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Yang penting sekarang, jangan ikuti mereka," kata Kyungsoo yang mulai fokus membaca bukunya.

"MY BAEKHYUNNIE!" suara seseorang yang sangat Baekhyun kenal membuat dunia Baekhyun teralihkan. "CHANYEOLLIE!" panggil Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata rindu, Luhan sudah menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, berhadapan dengan Kris yang memandang pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Jadi, Likun melakukan itu semua padamu?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ia menghilang…" kata Kris.

Luhan menatap Kris. "Hi-Hilang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan. "Beberapa hari lalu," jawab Kris. "Aku hanya memberikan dirinya perhatian seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih," tambah Kris. Luhan kemudian menatap sepatunya.

"Apa menurutmu, balas dendam itu baik bagi orang yang telah melukaimu hingga hatimu hancur tak berbekas?" tanya Luhan. Kris mendekat ke arah kaca jendela. Ia memegang kaca jendela dan menatap jalanan di depan sekolah. "Jika kau menghancurkan hati orang itu juga, kalian sama-sama menderitanya. Mungkin kau yang lebih dahulu merasakan sakit. Tapi, kalian akan menjadi sama. Orang yang suka menyakiti orang lain."

Luhan diam mendengar semua kata-kata Kris. "Oh, begitu," kata Luhan.

Luhan segera pergi dari tempat Kris.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Likun, jika kau bertemu dengannya. Datanglah ke sekolah. Tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang telah terjadi padanya."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan kaget. "Biar hanya kita bertiga yang mengetahuinya."

Luhan berjalan menjauh dari Kris dan terduduk di kelas dengan shock di bangkunya.

 **. . .**

Luhan pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia dijemput oleh Sehun karena Minseok masih dalam perjalanannya ke Paris. Saat Luhan menutup pintu mobil Sehun ketika mereka sampai, ia melihat Sehun segera meninggalkan dirinya. Sehun berubah sejak mereka menemui Likun hari itu.

Sehun menghindarinya ketika mereka bertemu. Padahal Luhan ingin melakukan banyak hal sebelum ia pergi dari sisi Sehun. Namun, sekarang Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali diam. Luhan merasa Sehun sudah menganggapnya pergi. Aku harus pergi besok malam, putus Luhan.

Keputusan Luhan sudah bulat. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Biarkanlah rasa cintanya ia pendam, selama Sehun tidak mengetahui itu.

Di ujung ruangan lainnya, Sehun sedang membenamkan dirinya di dalam selimut dengan keadaan shirtless. Kepalanya sakit setiap memikirkan Luhan yang mengatakan kepergiannya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Terima kasih pada Minseok yang juga membuatnya uring-uringan saat ini.

Sehun terlalu takut, terlalu egois, bahkan terlalu menjaga imagenya. Ia tidak ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama, padahal tidak. Sehun terlalu takut hal itu terjadi.

"Jangan jadi pengecut." Kata-kata ibunya masih terngiang di kepala Sehun. TIDAK! Dia bukan pengecut. Dia hanya takut. Dan setaunya, takut adalah tindakan pengecut. Oh tuhan! Sehun benar-benar pusing sekarang.

 **. . .**

Luhan mengunci kopernya dan merapikan beberapa buku-bukunya ke dalam kardus-kardus yang ia dapatkan dari gudang tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kurang dalam 24 jam lagi, Luhan tidak akan ada di dalam mansion ini lagi.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar menggunakan piyama berwarna biru mudanya. Namun, Luhan malah menemukan Sehun yang masih bekerja di ruang makan. Luhan segera berjalan menuju Sehun. "Sibuk?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian duduk di samping kursi lain. "Eum… Besok, aku akan pulang lebih lama dibanding hari ini. Aku akan pulang naik bis. Jadi ka—"

"Oke," jawab Sehun sebelum mendengar semua kata-kata Luhan. "Aku masih sibuk. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur." Luhan diam karena Sehun menjadi pendiam sekarang dan sangat dingin. Luhan bangkit dan merapikan kursinya.

"Selamat malam."

Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Ia segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Kasur ini sangat empuk. Luhan tidak akan melupakan betapa empuknya kasur ini saat dia pergi nanti.

Esok pagi, Luhan terkejut setengah mati karena Minseok sudah kembali. Entah perhitungan Luhan yang salah, entah Minseok yang mempercepat kepulangannya. Luhan harus menjadi sangat hati-hati saat ia pergi nanti malam.

Minseok ada di dapur dengan keadaan lehernya yang penuh dengan kissmark. Tentu saja Minseok dapat membiarkannya karena tidak ada satu maid pun di dapur. "HAI!" sapa Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. "Hai juga!"

Minseok membawa sup ikan ke ruang makan dan merapikan tatanan semua piring. "Makanlah. Sehun sudah pergi dari tadi pagi. Katanya, ia harus menemui seseorang," jelas Minseok. Pantas saja, semuanya terasa lengang.

"Apa dia mengatakan ia akan pulang malam atau tidak?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mencoba mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Sehun. "Ada," jawab Minseok. "Dia mengatakan ia ada makan malam hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ia harus mempercepat kepergiannya nanti malam. Dengan begitu, Sehun tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Skip time…

Luhan bertemu dengan Kris ketika ia tiba di sekolah setelah Minseok dengan tubuhnya yang lelah mengantar Luhan ke sekolah. "Kris sunbae!" panggil Luhan. Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hai!" sapa Kris. Luhan nyengir. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kata Luhan. "Atau lebih tepatnya meminta tolong." Kris menautkan kedua alisnya karena heran. "Pertolongan apa?" tanya Kris.

"Bisa kau menjemputku nanti malam?" tanya Luhan. Kris menatap Luhan bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanya Kris balik. Luhan memutar matanya jengah. "Aku pindah. Tidak lagi bersama pria itu," jawab Luhan. "WAW!" Reaksi Kris benar-benar sudah diprediksi Luhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan. Kris mengangguk. "Jam dan dimananya, silahkan beritahu aku." Kris kemudian menghilang ke dalam kelasnya.

 **. . .**

Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres hari ini. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi ke makan malam itu dan menyebabkan dirinya mabuk lagi. Tapi, ia ingin melakukan makan malam ini juga untuk menghindari Luhan.

Oh Tuhan!

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria dengan badan tegap berdiri di depan Sehun. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Zeyong sudah kami ringkus," katanya. Sehun mendongak dan menatap pria itu. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun. Pria itu mengangguk. "A-Aku akan ke sana. Menemui si brengsek itu."

 **. . .**

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan segera berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia duduk di halte bis yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Namun, sebuah mobil SUV putih berhenti di depan Luhan. Kaca mobil itu diturunkan.

Likun menatapnya dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Pintu mobil terbuka seolah mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk masuk. Likun membuka kacamatanya dan menatap Luhan seolah-olah mengatakan, masuk atau aku menjadikanmu sushi malam ini.

Luhan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan dapat melihat Likun dengan dress bermotif macan berbelahan dada rendah duduk layaknya Nyonya Muda. "Level ekonomiku meningkat. Terima kasih atas balas dendammu yang bagaikan coklat itu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendengus mendengar kalimat Likun. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya. Likun tersenyum sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi mobil. "Kau tau setelah kejadian pagi itu, aku dibawa pulang ke rumah si pria-perebut-keperawananku itu. Siapa yang tau jika dirinya membutuhkan pasangan lagi," kata Likun mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia memberikanku semua fasilitas dan kemewahan ini. Dengan syarat, aku harus menjadi istri mudanya."

Likun tertawa sedih. "Aku menjadi istri ketiganya dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan. Ku harap kau datang ke pernikahanku," kata Likun. Ia merogoh kantung yang berada di belakang kursi depan dan memberikan Luhan undangan pernikahannya.

Luhan menimbang-nimbangnya dan membacanya. "Oh… Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan," kata Luhan. Likun tersenyum. "Kau tau bonus apa lagi yang diberikannya?" tanya Likun pada Luhan. "Dia menyingkirkan pria tua bangka yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Senang atas kebahagianmu," kata Luhan. Likun juga tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf soal anak itu…"

Luhan diam. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit itu lagi. Biarkan saja itu menjadi pelajaran bagi kita berdua." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Turunkan saja aku di ATM." Likun memerintahkan supirnya untuk melakukan permintaan Luhan.

Saat Luhan sudah tiba di tujuannya, ia segera turun. "Terima kasih." Luhan meninggalkan Likun setelah ia melambaikan tangannya. Luhan segera masuk ke dalam bilik ATM dan mengambil uang sebanyak 500.000 won.

Saat sudah menerima uangnya, Luhan merasa dia tidak pantas memegang uang yang diberikan Sehun ini. Aku harus menggantinya, batin Luhan. Luhan kemudian keluar dari ATM dan berjalan-jalan di Seoul hingga malam menjelang.

Luhan tiba di rumah saat makan malam sudah terhidang. "Oh, bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" tanya Minseok. Luhan tersenyum. "Benar-benar mengasyikkan," jawab Luhan. Minseok tersenyum. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas meja sehingga Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sebuah cincin emas putih melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Wah… Itu Jongdae Opp—"

"Dia melamarku."

Luhan tersenyum sangat senang. "WAH! Selamat Minseok-eonnie!" ucap Luhan. Minseok tersenyum senang juga seperti Luhan. "Iya. Sama-sama Luhan."

Luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tas putihnya di atas meja belajar dan mengosongkan meja belajar. Ia memasukkan beberapa buku catatan dan berkas-berkas miliknya ke dalam tas. Sebelum berjalan ke walk-in-closetnya, Luhan mengirim pesan pada Kris.

 **To : Kris Sunbae**

 **Tolong jemput aku jam 11 nanti.**

Luhan mengambil baju kaus dan celana jins sepaha dan segera mandi. Setelah Luhan mandi, Luhan kemudian segera makan bersama Minseok. Tidak ada perbincangan selain rencana pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae yang akan dilakukan sebulan lagi.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya," kata Luhan yang telah siap makan. Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak usah." Luhan merengut. "Aku ingin," katanya dengan memelas. Minseok menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah."

Luhan mengangkat mangkuk dan piring-piring ke bak cuci piring. Ia mencucinya dengan senandung kecil. Luhan melihat Minseok ingin pergi. "Oh, Luhan. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Jongdae menyuruhku menginap di rumahnya," pamit Minseok malu-malu.

Luhan tertawa. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan pinknya. Ia memeluk Minseok erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu sepanjang malam." Dan sepanjang hari selanjutnya…

Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan. "Aku juga." Mereka tertawa-tawa, Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Minseok menghilang. Luhan melihat jam, 8 malam. Tiga jam lagi.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Luhan sudah siap menggunakan coat tebal berwarna hitam. Namun, Sehun tak kunjung pulang. Luhan semakin khawatir. Tak lama, Luhan mendengar suara klakson mobil Sehun.

Luhan berlari dan mendapati Sehun lagi-lagi mabuk di dalam mobilnya dan sudah tertidur. Luhan memberikan uang kepada supir restaurant yang mengantarkan Sehun pulang. Luhan membopong Sehun ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Luhan membuka kemeja Sehun dan mengganti baju Sehun dengan piyama dari kamar Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15. Bagaikan Cinderella yang akan ditinggal oleh keretanya yang akan kembali menjadi labu, Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya dan membawanya ke pintu depan.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan surat untuk Sehun. Luhan kemudian memandang Sehun yang masih tertidur. Ia sangat mencintai setiap inchi wajah ini. Mencintai setiap bagian tubuh ini. Mencintai Sehun apa adanya. Tapi, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk bersama Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengecup dahi Sehun lama. Ia menatap Sehun yang agak terusik dengan senyuman. Luhan beralih ke bibir Sehun. Luhan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Luhan menciumnya dan menyalurkan semua perasaannya.

Luhan menitikkan airmatanya. Saat ciuman Luhan putus, Luhan mengusap air matanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berjalan ke halaman, dimana Kris sudah menjemputnya. "Ayo," ajak Kris. Luhan menarik koper dan tas-tasnya ke depan. Setelah semua bawaannya telah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil Kris, Luhan kembali menatap mansion itu sekali lagi.

 **Aku akan membawa cintaku pergi darimu.**

 **Ini mungkin berpisahan kita di liburan musim dingin yang akan sangat panjang.**

 **Ku harap, ini sepadan dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan untuk diriku.**

 **Aku mengikhlaskan dirimu untuk bersama wanita lain sejak sekarang.**

 **Aku akan bertahan dengan cintaku untukmu.**

"Ayo, kita ke Sokcho."

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan semuanya.

 **. . .**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Ia ingat benar bagaimana kamar ini. Ia tau, kamar siapa ini. Ini kamar Luhan. Sehun bangkit dan menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang.

Sehun tidak melihat tas Luhan di mejanya. Ia juga melihat tidak ada pakaian Luhan di walk-in-closetnya. Sehun bangkit untuk berdiri, namun sebuah amplop baby blue jatuh dan menarik perhatiannya. Sehun membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isi suratnya.

Sehun mnegang. Nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya bagai ditusuk belati tajam. Sehun berlari menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Minseok yang menyiapkan sarapan. "Luhan dimana? Dia bisa terlambat," kata Minseok.

Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya dan melihat setiap sudut rumahnya. Tidak ada. Minseok menyusul Sehun yang membatu di depan tangga. "Hei, dimana Luhan?" tanya Minseok dengan heran. Sehun dengan wajah sembabnya memberikan Minseok surat dari Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dengan langkah patah-patah. Ia berpegangan dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya yang mampu membawanya ke kamar gadis itu. Minseok membaca isi surat Luhan. Minseok diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sehun terlambat. Ia membiarkan Luhan pergi.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Belum…**

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Kris berdiri di depan sebuah mansion yang tiga lalu ia datangi. Entah bagaimana, hatinya mengatakan untuk datang kemari dan mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang disini.

Kris mengetuk pintu dan menemukan seorang wanita berpipi chubby berdiri di depan pintu dengan perut membuncit—hamil. "Halo. Namaku, Kris Wu. Bisa bertemu dengan pemilik rumah?" tanya Kris.

Minseok menatap Kris menyelidik dari atas hingga bawah. "Tuan Oh sedang di ruang kerjanya. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok balik. "Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting." Kris meyakinkan Minseok sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam mansion mewah itu.

Kris melihat seorang pria dengan rambut coklat karamel yang ditarik ke belakang sedang berjalan di lorong yang sepi. Ia menggunakan kacamata dan berbadan sedikit kurus. Kris ingat siapa itu. lelaki yang datang dan membawa Likun keluar kelas tiga tahun lalu.

Sehun berdiri di ujung tangga dan melihat Kris sama dengan cara Minseok menyelidiknya. "Halo. Namaku Kris Wu. Senang bertemu dengamu…"

"Oh Sehun," sambung Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris. "Silahkan duduk." Kris dan Sehun kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sehun.

Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku ingin memberitaumu informasi yang mungkin kau inginkan selama ini," kata Kris. Sehun mendecak. "Langsung saja," perintahnya dengan nada rendah. "Wanita bermata rusa. Aku tau dia dimana," kata Kris.

Sehun yang awalnya acuh kemudian menatap Kris dengan pandangan terkejut. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun. Kris menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengambil sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke tubuhnya. "Tiga tahun lalu. Aku menjemput adik kelasku disini. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membawanya pergi ke Sokcho. Aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi untuk menutupinya setelah tiga tahun ini. Di—"

"Berikan saja alamatnya. Aku harus menjemputnya…"

Kris menatap Sehun yang tampak menyedihkan. Sehun benar-benar memohon padanya. "Kau janji… Tidak akan membuatnya meminta tolong lagi mengantarnya ke wilayah lain negara ini?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk. "Cukup. Tiga natal yang kami lewatkan tanpa bersama-sama. Ini membuatku gila."

Kris mengangguk. "Dia tinggal di…"

 **. . .**

Luhan—18 tahun—sekarang merupakan seorang pelayan café di Sockho. Ia memiliki rambut panjang dengan warna coklat madu. Musim panas kali ini membuat banyak pelanggan datang ke café tempat kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari pantai Seorak.

Luhan membersihkan meja pelanggan terakhir yang baru saja keluar dari café. Setelah meja mengkilap, Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dan mengambil barang di loker. Dia tinggal sendiri di café, sehingga dirinya bertanggung jawab untuk mengunci café.

Luhan merapatkan pintu dan berjalan menuju supermarket. Luhan memilih beberapa cup mie instan dan beberapa keperluannya. "8.000 won," kata penjaga kasir. Luhan membayar semua belanjaannya dan segera berjalan menuju flatnya.

Luhan berjalan melalui jalan-jalan sepi selama tiga tahun belakangan. Dan baru kali ini dia merasa amat ketakutan. Lampu menuju flatnya mati, dan seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang sudah Luhan tebak adalah seorang lelaki berdiri dan mengintip ke halaman flat.

Dengan takut, Luhan mencoba berjalan. Namun, kakinya bergetar hebat. Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!

Luhan berjalan dan semakin dekat, sehingga jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan. Luhan shock melihat lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun ia tinggalkan. Lelaki yang membuatnya selalu menolak pinangan-pinangan anak tetangganya.

"Se-Sehun…"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **Ah… Ah… Ah!**

 **Ada yang mikirin sesuatu dengan tiga Ah diatas? #ambigu**

 **HAHAI! AOI BALIK LAGI!**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Memuaskan atau memuakkan? Chapter depan NC-an atau nggak ya? Aoi bingung. Pengennya sih HunHan bikin anak lagi. Setuju nggak?**

 **Terima kasih lho, buat semua review di chapter 6. Reviewnya panjang-panjang, banyak yang bikin senyum-senyum sendiri. Banyak yang pengen dibalas. Tapi, sesuai janji, hanya tiga. Dan tambahan bonus, 1 review tambahan yang bakalan dibalas.**

ChagiLu : HAHAI! Selamat! Kamu beruntung! Likun nggak jalang kok. DIa lajang aja, makanya, Seno dengan baik hati mencarikan jodoh untuknya. Seno baik kan? Seno itu sebenarnya hatinya lembut dan halus seperti rambut dan paha Luhan *dibakar Sehun*

Fitri . sukma . 39 : HAHAI! KAMU BERUNTUNG LAGI! Aoi bakalan balas review kamu lagi… Sehun mah kalau udah laper, kezel, jadinya baver, makanya jadi kejam. Chen mau makan bakpau yang rasanya manis dan bakpau bisa ngandung anaknya Chen, itu bakpau jenis apa ya? Sehun nggak peka karena dia kurang reseptor…

Sherli898 : HAHAI! KAMU BERUNTUNG! Luhan dan Sehun butuh kode agar bisa menjawab soal cinta mereka dan menyelesaikannya. Kalau Sehunnya dikubur, Luhan mau punya anak dari siapa?

BONUS…

KhalidaSalsa : HAHAIII! AOI BALAS LAGI YAAA! Chapter depan… HunHannya udah bersatu lagi kok. Kan dichapter ini udah nampak gimana hubungan mereka…

 **Kepada seluruh pembaca, Aoi terlalu lebay atau gimana? Menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Dan… Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan, sekali lagi Aoi minta maaf…**

 **Oke, mungkin itu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sekian dari Aoi…**

 **REVIEW PLEASE…**


	8. Chapter 8 - END

Luhan berjalan dan semakin dekat, sehingga jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter. Pria itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan. Luhan shock melihat lelaki yang sudah tiga tahun ia tinggalkan. Lelaki yang membuatnya selalu menolak pinangan-pinangan anak tetangganya.

"Se-Sehun…"

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 8**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **Hunhan © God**

 **My Only One Girl © FujoAoi**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING: TYPO, LAMBAT UPDATE (BANGET), ADEGAN YANG TIDAK UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, GS! OFFICIAL COUPLE, COMPLICATED STORY**

 **. . .**

Luhan masih menegang, begitu pula Sehun. Tapi, Sehun yang merasa rindunya telah membuncah kemudian langsung mendekat ke arah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan badan bergetar. "Lu-Luhan…" tangisan Sehun pecah di pelukan Luhan.

Tangan Luhan yang memegang kantong belanjaannya akhirnya mengelus punggung Sehun untuk menenangkan lelaki rapuh ini. "Tenang… A-Aku disini…"

"Uhhh… Ba-Bagaimana bisa… Kau pergi… HAH?! Uhhh… Huhuhu…" tangis Sehun. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus punggung pria ini. "Aku disini… Aku disini…" kata Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng. "Ke-Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus. Aku harus," kata Luhan. Sehun berhenti menangis namun dengan sesenggukan, Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan. "Ha-Harus? Aku tidak mengusirmu…" kata Sehun. "Kau menyakitiku!" ungkap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang persis seperti anak-anak. "Ayo masuk," saran Luhan. Luhan mengambil kantong belanjanya dan membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam flat. Sehun masih memeluk Luhan dengan wajahnya yang basah.

 **. . .**

Sehun dan Luhan berbaring di kasur Luhan yang berukuran single bed. Luhan memeluk Sehun yang meringkuk di dalam rengkuhannya. Luhan baru tau lelaki ini rapuh. "Aku hampir gila dan memecat Minseok jika Kris tidak datang," ucap Sehun.

"Oh, Kris itu ternyata suka mengumbar rahasia," gumam Luhan. "Terima kasih atas dirinya yang membuatku batal memecat Minseok," tambah Sehun. Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun. Sehun menghirup aroma Luhan yang sudah lama ia rindukan lebih dalam sehingga rasanya aroma itu memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Zeyong?" tanya Luhan. Sehun semakin memeluk Luhan. "Aku menjebloskannya di penjara setelah kau pergi karena kekesalanku kulampiaskan padanya. Karena ancamanku dan Vivi—wanitanya—itu hamil, dia bunuh diri di penjara. Vivi juga meninggal karena mencoba aborsi di klinik kecil."

Penjelasan Sehun membuat hati Luhan sedikit lega walaupun sedikit kasihan muncul. "Aku harap itu setimpal dengan apa yang mereka lakukan," kata Sehun. "Sudah. Itu sudah cukup," kata Luhan. Sehun mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan.

"Disini yang membutuhkan perhatian adalah dirimu," kata Luhan dengan tawa kecil. Sehun juga tertawa. "Kau juga membutuhkannya," kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Lu…" panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Sehun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "A-Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Luhan terus menunggu Sehun untuk melakukan ini padanya, mengatakan semua perasaannya pada Luhan.

" **Saranghae."**

Luhan menegang dan semua bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Saranghae," ulang Sehun. Luhan kemudian menangis. Sehun panik melihat Luhan menangis. "Terima kasih… Kau membalas perasaanku… Hiks…" kata Luhan.

Sehun mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan mengecup dahinya. Kemudian Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Luhan."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh perasaan senang. Sehun mengunci lidah Luhan dan membuat Luhan harus memukul dadanya agar Sehun menyingkir dan membiarkannya bernafas. "Aku menginginkanmu…"

Sehun menunggu Luhan memberikan respon terhadap permintaannya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan mengusap pipi Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Tentu… Aku milikmu…"

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan penuh nafsu. Sehun menggigit kecil bibir Luhan dan membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap gigi Luhan. Sehun bermain sedikit dengan lidah Luhan. Tanpa terasa, setetes saliva meluncur dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun merengkuh tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan mendesah karena ciuman Sehun mulai beralih ke lehernya. "Uhhh… Hhh… Se-Sehunhhh…"

Sehun membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Luhan yang membuat Luhan semakin mengerang keenakan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan wajahnya berada di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dengan wajah memerah karena panasnya kegiatan mereka yang baru saja dimulai.

"Aku menginginkanmu…"

Sehun membuka kemejanya dan membuka retsleting hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya di atas Luhan yang masih berpakaian lengkap—walau sudah berantakan.

Luhan membalikkan posisi mereka ke samping dan membuat Sehun dapat melihat Luhan membuka baju kausnya yang berwarna putih dan berleher lebar sehingga bahunya terpampang. Luhan meletakkan dahinya di dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti ini. Luhan kemudian duduk tegak lagi. Senyuman keduanya tak pernah luntur. "Kau indah…" puji Sehun. Sehun memegang pipi Luhan dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan memainkan tali bra Luhan. Setelah bosan bermain-main dengan tali bra Luhan, Sehun menarik tari bra itu agar lolos dari tangan Luhan. Nafas Sehun memburu karena nafsu. Sehun menarik bra Luhan kebawah—perut.

Sehun memegang payudara Luhan. "Seharusnya ini milik Ch—"

"Shhh… Sudah…"

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan kembali mengarahkannya ke payudaranya. Sehun memijat payudara Luhan dengan perlahan. Luhan mengerang. Sehun tertawa kecil karenanya. "Kau semakin dewasa, begitu pula tubuhmu." Sehun membuku kaitan bra Luhan.

Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan kembali berada di bawahnya. "Ini akan menjadi malam yang cukup panjang," kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. "Sepanjang apapun, jika tetap bersamamu, aku mau," balas Luhan. Sehun mencium Luhan lagi di bibirnya. sementara tangan Sehun bermain di payudara Luhan.

Setelah kehabisan nafas, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke payudara Luhan. Sehun mencium organ Luhan itu dan juga mencium perut Luhan. Sehun membuka kancing celana Luhan dan menarik retsletingnya ke bawah.

Sehun meloloskan celana sekaligus celana dalam Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Dirinya benar-benar sudah telanjang di depan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan celana dalamnya agar mereka berada dalam keadaan yang sama.

Sehun membuka kaki Luhan dengan lebar. Sehun mengelus bagian privat Luhan dengan membuat Luhan menggelinjang. "Uuhhh… Se-Sehunhhh… Ahhh…"

Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang Luhan sehingga Luhan melengkungkan badannya. Sudah tiga tahun dia tidak dijamah oleh pria manapun. Sehun mengeluar masukkan jarinya dan membuat Luhan mendesah lagi.

Sehun menambah jarinya menjadi dua, dan menjadi tiga. Ketika Luhan sudah mulai rileks dengan keberadaan tiga jari Sehun, Sehun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. "Aku mulai."

Sehun memegang kejantanannya yang menegang karena nafsu terhadap Luhan dan mengarahkannya ke liang Luhan. Saat kepala kejantanan Sehun masuk, Luhan mencoba membiasakannya.

JLEB…

Luhan meringis. "Ahhh… Sakithh…" rintihannya membuat Sehun segera menciumnya di bibir. Baru separuh dari kejantanan Sehun, namun Luhan sudah seperti ini. "Lanjutkan saja…" perintah Luhan.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya di atas Luhan dan mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke bahunya. "Cengkaram bahuku agar sakitnya tersalurkan." Luhan mengangguk.

JLEB…

Luhan mencakar bahu Sehun karena Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan kuat. Airmata keluar dari mata rusanya. Sehun mengusap airmata Luhan. "Sakit sekali?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, "Aku akan bergerak." Usulan Sehun itu mendapatkan respon positif dari Luhan. Sehun kembali duduk dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Luhan beberapa kali mengelinjang saat tubuhnya mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya juga akan segera sampai mempercepat gerakannya. "A-Ah… Sehunh…" desah Luhan. "A-Aku kel-luarh…"

Benih Luhan keluar bersamaan dengan benih Sehun. Sehun ambruk di atas Luhan. "Hh… Kita masih kurang berusaha… Hh… Hh…" kata Sehun yang agak lelah. Luhan menatap Sehun bertanya-tanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kita masih harus berusaha lebih keras untuk kembali menghadirkan anak kita," ucap Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah. "Ayo!" Sehun dengan semangat kembali memulai permainan. Luhan hanya menerima benih-benih Sehun hingga pagi menjelang.

 **. . .**

Baik Sehun dan Luhan masih berada di ranjang Luhan dengan tubuh yang sama polosnya. Sehun terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan ruangan. Sehun kemudian ingat dengan lamarannya tadi malam pada Luhan.

Luhan belum menjawab lamarannya. Ia berjanji akan menjawabnya nanti sore. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Sehun segera bangun dan mengenakan celananya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu Luhan yang mungil dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di depan ruang tamu. Bumbu-bumbu lengkap dan ditandai dengan rapi oleh wanita itu. Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sosis dari dalam kulkas.

Sehun mengambil mangkuk dan memecahkan dua sebutir telur ke dalamnya. Sehun memotong sosis tadi menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam telur kemudian mengaduknya.

Luhan yang baru bangun mendengar suara kompor dihidupkan. Ia mengenakan kemeja Sehun sehingga tangannya dan badannya tenggelam di dalam kemeja itu. Luhan melihat punggung telanjang Sehun bergerak kesana-kemari memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

GYUT…

Sehun merasakan Luhan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hai sayang…" sapa Sehun yang sibuk mengaduk nasi goreng di pan. "Eummhhh… Aku lelah…" keluh Luhan. "'Itu'ku juga sakit…"

Sehun terkekeh. "Pengorbanan kecil untuk anggota keluarga Oh baru." Luhn tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Sehun melapisi nasi goreng dengan telur dadar sosis buatannya. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun ketika Sehun membawa semua makanan ke ruang tengah.

Luhan sudah akan memotong telur dadar ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik piringnya. Sehun menunjuk-nunjun bibirnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Dengan tibat-iba Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. "Morning kiss…"

Wajah Luhan merona dan kemudian dicolek oleh Sehun. "Ayo makan."

. . .

Sehun memaksa untuk ikut dengan Luhan pergi ke café saat hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Sehun masuk setelah Luhan dan meminta bertemu dengan pemilik café. Luhan yang tak tau apa-apa tetap berjaga di kasir dan melayani pelanggan. Saat menjelang jam 2, Sehun keluar dari ruangan pemilik café.

"Ayo. Jam kerjamu sudah habis," ucap Sehun. Luhan kaget. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan. "Kau keluar. Ayo!" ajak Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. Pemilik café kemudian memanggil Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya kemudian berganti baju. Sehun yang membawa mobil kemudian membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali ke flat Luhan. Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya hanya mendiamkan Sehun sepanjang perjalanan.

Sehun diam, karena ia tau kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti itu. Wajar saja. Luhan sudah mencintai pekerjaannya itu. Sehun mencoba mengabaikan mengapa rusa manisnya itu hanya diam dan tampak marah, kesal, sedih, dan menyesal.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun. Luhan diam. "Lu…" panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan masih tak bergeming.

Sehun mengerem mobilnya hingga berhenti secara mendadak. Beberapa mobil di belakang memberikan klakson protes. "APA-APAAN?!"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tajam juga. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal. "LUHAN!" bentak Sehun. Luhan diam bahkan membuka kunci pintu mobil.

Saat Luhan berjalan menuju trotoar, Sehun langsung meninggalkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "LEPAS!" bentak Luhan. "Kau masih sama. Ini yang membuatku pergi darimu. Aku tidak suka kau mengambil keputusanmu sendiri. Men-judge-ku seolah-olah aku masih terlalu kecil untuk tau!"

Sehun memutar matanya jengah. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kita harus pulang ke flatmu," ucap Sehun. Sehun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Luhan hanya diam menatap jalanan. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Sehun.

Saat mereka tiba di flat Luhan, Sehun menurunkan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan pergi ke flatnya lebih dahulu. Saat Sehun turun dari mobil dan baru akan berjalan menuju tangga flat, Luhan dengan wajah pucat dan panik berlari ke arah Sehun.

"F-Flatku kosong!" katanya. Sehun hanya diam dan mengendikkan bahunya tak tau. "Kau seharusnya menolongku!" kata Luhan kesal.

"Semuanya sudah dibawa ke Seoul saat kau pergi tadi."

Kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan kaget dan badannya limbung. Oh Tuhan! Ingatkan dia untuk sering berkonsultasi pada dokter jantung setelah ini. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. "Benarkah? Ini bukan pencurian besar-besaran kan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng dan memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya. "Aku jamin, barang-barangmu aman, sayang," kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu."

 **. . .**

Seminggu setelah kepindahan Luhan ke rumah barunya dan Sehun, Luhan sudah mulai berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka marah saat melihat Luhan muncul lagi di depan mereka di hari keduanya tiba di Seoul.

Bahkan Baekhyun memukul Luhan sehingga Kyungsoo harus menarik Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu lagi terdaftar sebagai penduduk wilayah lain!" kata Baekhyun yang posesif, hampir setaraf dengan Sehun.

Luhan sekarang sibuk bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja. Sehun memberikan black cardnya kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar mereka membelikan Luhan barang-barang keperluannya.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang sibuk memilih diantara dua flat shoes berwarna putih mutiara dan biru tua. "Sudahlah. Sehun akan senang jika kau membeli keduanya dan tampil di depannya menggunakan pemberiannya," kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Tapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak ingin menghamburkan uang pemberiannya."

Kyungsoo sibuk memegang ponselnya yang tak henti-hentinya menerima notifikasi dari Sehun yang juga berada di mall yang sama dengan mereka saat ini. Sehun bertanya-tanya apa cincin yang ia pesan sudah mereka ambil atau belum. Cincin itu adalah cincin lamaran untuk Luhan.

Baekhyun mengambil dua sepatu yang masih menjadi pertimbangan Luhan itu dan memberikannya kepada pegawai toko. "Aku ambil dua ini, tambah lagi warna peach yang ada di etalase," kata Baekhyun yang seenaknya. Luhan menggeleng hendak membatalkan pembelian itu semua. Namun, ia terfokus pada Sehun yang muncul dengan rambut platinanya.

"Se-Sehun…"

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan yang masih kaget. "Kenapa? Kau tampak kaget sekali," kata Sehun yang kemudian mengusap pipi Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku hanya kaget kau ada disini," kilah Luhan.

Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung mengecup bibir Luhan dan menjilatnya sebentar. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum menggoda. "Ya ampun! Kalian!" katanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

Sehun tersenyum melihat dua kurcaci itu pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan Luhan berdua. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang terkepal di atas paha. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. "Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak lelah. Kau yang pastinya sangat lelah," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di dahinya. "Aku sakit…" gumam Sehun. Luhan mencoba membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dan Sehun—yang memang agak lebih panas. "Kau butuh istirahat…" saran Luhan. "Mungkin ini karena kita… Eum…" tambah Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sehun tersenyum. "Obatnya jangan lupa dimakan. Susunya jangan lupa diminum. Kalau semuanya sudah dimakan, tak lama lagi, Oh Junior akan tinggal disini," kata Sehun sambil mengelus perut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Tapi, jika Appa sakit, bagaimana Eomma?" tanya Luhan dengan nada anak-anak. Sehun terkekeh senang mendengar kalimat tadi dari calon istrinya. "Appa akan berusaha untuk tidak sakit, supaya Eomma tidak sedih…" balas Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa-tawa senang karena guyonan mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan kantong belanjaan Luhan. "Ya ampun… Lihat diri kalian itu… Kami membawa kantong belanjaan kalian… Kaliannya malah bermesraan disini!" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun malas. "Jadi? Aku harus memanggil Chanyeol untuk datang kemari?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak usah! Chanyeol sedang sibuk!" elak Baekhyun cepat.

Mereka kemudian pergi ke sebuah restaurant dan makan siang bersama di sebuah restaurant Italia. Setelah selesai makan, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke dalam mobil dan segera mencari Kyungsoo. Ternyata, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang menunggu di dalam restaurant tadi.

Sehun kembali duduk di depan mereka. Kyungsoo merogoh tas selempangnya dan memberikan Sehun sebuah kotak berwarna putih gading. "Ini. Sudah kuambilkan." Kyungsoo mendorong kotak tersebut ke arah Sehun.

"Lamar dia jika tidak ingin dia pergi ke wilayah lain lagi, dan membuat Kris sunbae repot!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian!" Sehun kemudian mengambil black cardnya yang dikembalikan Baekhyun dan berlari kembali ke mobil.

Sehun membuka pintu dan duduk. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sudah tertidur. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup dahi Luhan dengan sayang. "Saranghae…"

 **. . .**

Yang Luhan deskripsikan saat ini adalah gelap. Luhan membangkitkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kepala kasurnya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan menuju lorong. Kosong. Luhan menghidupkan lampu-lampu karena ia tidak bisa melangkah karena gelap.

Tepat ketika Luhan menghidupkan lampu, beberapa lampu di depannya turut hidup dan mengarah ke kolam yang berada di halaman belakang. Luhan tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali lampu taman yang hidup. Luhan menatap kesekelilingnya.

Tak ada orang.

Tepat ketika Luhan akan membalikkan badannya dan pergi, Oh Sehun muncul dengan setelan hitam dan kemeja putih berdasi merah dan memegang sebuket bunga mawar segar di ujung lorong sambil berjalan dengan sepatu pantofel yang memberikan efek suara yang bagus.

Luhan mundur dan berada di halaman sekarang. Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan dan memberikan Luhan sebuket bunga itu. Luhan yang kaget menerimanya dengan ragu dan dihadiahi dengan ciuman penuh cinta Sehun terhadap bibirnya.

Setelah Sehun melepaskan bibirnya yang kaku karena kaget, Luhan menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah. "I-Ini—"

"Ssstt!" Sehun meletakkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di bibir Luhan yang berwarna peach.

Luhan bingung kenapa Sehun seperti ini. "Apa Sehun akan menjadi pesulap yang muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba hari ini?

Dua orang pelayan lelaki membawakan Luhan sebuah kursi empuk berwarna putih dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di sana. Seorang pelayan wanita lainnya membisikkan Luhan agar menyilangkan kakinya.

Luhan melakukannya dengan ragu. Kemudian, Sehun meletakkan lutut kirinya di rumput taman dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih gading dari kantong jasnya. Luhan sudah tau! Luhan mengerti!

"Se-Sehun…" ucap Luhan lirih. Sehun tersenyum.

"Luhan… Kita telah melewati banyak waktu susah atau senang bersama-sama. Kita melakukan semuanya dengan perjuangan-perjuangan yang harus kita lewati. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah membawa Cheonsa hadir diantara kita. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku…" ucap Sehun yang kemudian berhenti.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku…" sambung Sehun. "Terima kasih telah membuatku sadar akan perasaanku…"

"Aku tidak ingin dirimu menghilang lagi… Cukup… Itu adalah ujian yang sangat berat bagiku dan juga pasti ujian yang berat bagimu…"

"Mari kita buka lembaran bara dalam hidup kita… Bersama-sama… Bertautan tangan… Dengan rasa cinta kita yang sama-sama saling membalas,"

"Karena cinta kita adalah cinta yang indah dan suci…"

"Maukah…"

"Kau Xi Luhan…"

"Menjadi…"

"Pendamping hidupku hingga aku mati… Menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita… Menjadi Nyonya Oh… Dan…"

"Menjadi istriku?"

Sehun menyodorkan cincin bertahtakan berlian yang terbuat dari emas putih yang dibuat dengan indah. Luhan tak kuasa membendung air mata harunya. "A-Aku…"

"Mau, Tuan Oh Sehun…" jawab Luhan dengan tangisan bahagianya.

Sehun mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya di jari manis Luhan. Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dengan penuh perasaan terima kasih. Luhan berdiri, begitu pula Sehun.

Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium bibir Sehun yang masih tersenyum.

 **Don** **'** **t you go my love,** **I c** **an** **'** **t see you again for the second time** **  
** **Anywhere, anytime, in a hard times, please come back to me** **  
** **We'll be happy my love, from that day until forever**

 **By : Kim Jaejoong – To You It's Goodbye, To Me It's Waiting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wedding day…**

Luhan masih berada di ruangannya. Menggunakan gaun putih panjang dengan hiasan kepala berupa tudung dan juga sebuah jepitan berwarna putih dengan motif ranting pohon. Luhan memegang buket bunganya dengan gugup.

Dia didampingi oleh seorang penata rias karena menurut Kyungsoo, kalau Baekhyun dan dirinya yang menemani Luhan, Luhan pasti bisa lupa tentang upacara pernikahannya.

Pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka menampilkan Kris dengan setelan hitam berdasi biru tua. "Ayo…" ajak Kris. "semuanya sudah datang." Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membantunya berdiri. Kris memegangi buket bunga Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan merapikan gaunnya.

"Ayo!" ajak Luhan. Kris tersenyum dan membawa Luhan menuju ruangan pemberkatan. Luhan memejamkan matanya sebelum pintu dibuka. Ketika pintu terbuka, semua sorot mata tertuju pada Luhan yang sangat cantik dihari itu.

Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum bahagia menemukan Sehun berdiri di altar mengenakan setelan hitam berdasi merah sedang tersenyum padanya menggunakan rambut berwarna platinanya yang disisir kebelakang.

Tepuk tangan meriah mulai berkumandang ketika Luhan berjalan menuju altar dengan dipegang oleh Kris. Kris yang saat ini menjadi kakak angkatnya. Untuk beberapa minggu dia menjadi Wu Luhan. Dan hari ini dia akan menjadi Oh Luhan.

Ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Sehun, Sehun langsung membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda homatnya kepada Kris selaku wali Luhan saat ini. "Aku percayakan Luhan padamu. Jika dia menangis karenamu nanti, siap-siap saja pembalasanku," ucap Kris. Luhan mencubit pinggang Kris. "Oppa!" kata Luhan gemas.

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Kris menyerahkan tangan Luhan ke tangan Sehun. "Berbahagialah…"

Tepuk tangan kembali mengisi ruang pemberkatan. Sehun dan Luhan kemudian menghadap pastur dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka. Setelahnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul membawakan nampan berlapis kain putih dan sebuah kotak cincin berisi sepasang cincin cantik.

Sehun memasangkan punya Luhan dan begitu pula Luhan melakukan sebaliknya. Setelah pemasangan cincin, Sehun segera menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mencium gadis itu dengan sayang. Semua orang bertepuk tangan karena perbuatan Sehun.

 **. . .**

"Kau tau rasanya bahagia mengandung?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah… Kalau kau kesal… Jangan mendiamkanku begini!"

"Sudahlah… Sebentar lagi saja."

"Aku akan istirahat saja… Kau pasti terganggu."

GREP…

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi induk rusa manis?"

"…"

"Hei… Kau marah?"

"…"

CHUP~

"Masih tidak bergeming? Wah…"

CHUP CHUP CHUP!

"YAYAYA! SUDAH-SUDAH! Hahaha…"

 **. . .**

 **END**

 **. . .**

 **JAJAJANG…**

 **YUHU!**

 **Akhirnya FF ini tamat… YEHET!**

 **Bagaimana endingnya? Silahkan nikahin Aoi sama Sehun kalau Aoi nggak memuaskan kalian semua. NC-nya udah ada, tapi nggak panas. Kalau mau panas, bacanya di bawah matahari jam 12 siang sama disamping kompor yang dinyalain aja ya**

 **Nah… Review yang dibalas adalah…**

 **Guest :** Hahai! Kamu beruntung lagi! Sehun itu loadingnya kayak download file berpuluhan giga dengan kecepatan cuma kilobyte. Kris itu sebenarnya cuma senang karena akhirnya ada anak lain yang masih keturunan China di sekolah mereka. Dan Kris merasa nggak enak aja menyembunyikan ini selama tiga tahun belakangan. Makanya dia ngasih tau Sehun. Terima kasih udah review!

 **Panypany :** Hahai! Kamu beruntung! Untuk anaknya, kamu bisa membayangkan sendiri anaknya HunHan itu laki atau cewek. Makasih udah review!

 **Choco chipz :** Hahai! Kalau Luhan nggak keguguran, Sehun pasti masih kurang perhatian sama Luhannya. Zeyong itu nggak gila. Saraf di otaknya udah pada putus. Makasih udah review!

 **Nah… Review udah di balas ya…**

 **Oh iya, maaf ya, buat satu seorang reviewer, bukannya Aoi nggak ngehargain kamu, Cuma TOLONG PAKAI BAHASA YANG BAIK! Nggak usah makai kata-kata kotor. Aoi tau kalau cerita ini suka TBC pas bagian ngegantung. Itu adalah salah satu cara Aoi untuk bikin kejutan-kejtan baru di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan kira Aoi nulis ini sengaja ngegantungin kalian!**

 **Oke, kalau kamu nggak setuju sama balasan Aoi yang nggak secara langsung. Tapi, Aoi Cuma ingin pengertiannya itu aja.**

 **. . .**

 **Sekarang, Aoi sedang berencana nulis FF baru. Tapi Aoi bingung, mau bikin sequel ini dulu atau FF baru duluan. Pokoknya Aoi bakalan konfirmasi lewat FF ini deh…**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! YANG SUDAH MENGIKUTI FF INI DARI CHAPTER 1 SAMPAI CHAPTER 8. NGGAK TAU APA JADINYA FF INI TANPA KALIAN YANG SELALU MERAMAIKAN KOTAK MASUK E-MAIL, REVIEW-REVIEW KALIAN YANG MEMBANGUN SEMANGAT UNTUK MENULIS INI.**

 **AOI CINTA KALIAN SEMUA!**

 **STAY TUNE FOR MY FUTURE FANFICTION!**

 **. . .**

 **Sincerely**

 **FujoAoi**


	9. Chapter 9

Halo semua, ini Aoi!

Ini informasi buat yang liat-liat profil Aoi. Mungkin ada yang liat banyak FF yang hilang.

Jadi, FF yang Aoi hapus itu karena Aoi ngerasa gak akan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu yang dekat. Aoi sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Aoi memikirkan berapa lama cerita itu bisa Aoi update. Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali untuk diselesaikan ketika Aoi sudah mulai sibuk.

Aoi juga sadar, sudah 3 tahun atau 4 tahun menjadi author di Screenplay, dan waktu segitu gak cukup untuk menyelesaikan segelintir FF itu. Aoi bukan author profesional dan memang sekarang ini waktu habis untuk mempersiapkan UN dan SBMPTN.

Aoi pulang sekolah jam 6 dan harus berangkat les dari jam 7 sampai jam 9. Belum lagi tugas praktek dan lain-lain. Mungkin yang sedang mengalami kelas 12 seperti Aoi merasakan gimana beratnya jadi kelas 12 yang udah diujung.

Untuk HunHan week, kecil sekali kemungkinan Aoi bisa update di tanggal segitu karena sedang sibuk UN dan perpisahan. Tapi, Aoi usahakan update untuk memperingati HunHan week, karena Aoi masih percaya kalau HunHan itu real!

Mungkin, ini aja yang bisa Aoi sampaikan karena ini udah meluber kemana-mana.

Sekian dari Aoi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEEP SCROLLING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : Tanggal 14 Februari akan ada kejutan lho dari Aoi!**


End file.
